THE HUNTER
by muhammad dhani
Summary: NEN bagi setiap orang sangatlah jarang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang, tapi beberapa orang memiliki kemampuan itu untuk menolong orang lain dan menyakiti orang lain...
1. Chapter 1

"Kenapa kalian berdua harus pergi melawan buronan akatsuki yang sangat berbahaya itu dan kalian hanya berdua itu sangat tidak mungkin untuk kalian berdua menang melawan mereka, lalu apa kalian tak mau menjaga dan melihat naruto tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa,hah ?" bentak tsunade bertubi-tubi sambil melihat naruto yang masih bayi digendong oleh shizune pengawal pribadi tsunade, sedangkan shizune hanya bungkam melihat tsunade dengan tatapan sinis.

"Gomen ini sudah tugas kita sebagai hunter pro untuk menjalankan tugas,tapi disini aku tak hanya melindungi naruto saja tapi seluruh dunia, lalu soal tentang melihat naruto tumbuh dewasa aku ingin meminta anda untuk merawatnya hingga dia berumur cukup dewasa dan tolong berikan ini !" ucap seorang pria surai kuning bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut merah, menghampiri tsunade kembali lalu pria tersebut memberikan sebuah kotak hitam sebesar ukuran kotak cincin pernikahan.

"Apa ini minato" Tanya tsunade, sambil memegang kotak hitam tersebut yang tidak bisa dibuka.

"Itu hadiah dari kami berdua untuk naruto dihari ulang tahun nya yang sekarang, berikanlah memang jika naruto sudah dewasa dan pantas menerimanya, kemudian tolong sekolahkan dia seperti halnya anak-anak normal lainnya. !" ujar minato.

"Tsunade-san, tolong katakan saja jika naruto bertanya tentang hadiah ini dari siapa, katakan saja kepada naruto bahwa hadiah ini diberikan oleh seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan anda !" ucap kushina dengan senyum yang tak bisa diartikan begitu juga minato.

"Apa maksud kalian berdua berkata seperti itu ?" batin tsunade merasa curiga.

"Intinya aku tak ingin naruto mengetahui tentang misi kami berdua ini, anggaplah kamu sebagai ibunya, karena aku tak mau naruto menjadi incaran para orang jahat serta gantilah nama marga naruto menjadi nama marga ku , lalu ini permintaanku yang terakhir.!" Ujar kushina. (sejenak diam)

"Aku ingin anda mengajarkan beberapa kemampuan bela diri agar dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan jika sudah cukup layak perkembangan naruto maka ajarkan dia kemampuan nen kepadanya !"pinta kushina memohon kepada tsunade sambil mendekap kedua tangannya didepan seperti meditasi.

"APAAA..., kau serius kushina" terkejut karena mendengar permintaan kushina.

"Hn" kushina dan minato mengganguk bersama dengan tersenyum.

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll**

**Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll**

**Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.**

**Chapter 1: my life choices**

15 tahun kemudian….

Sinar matahari mulai redup dan bergantian waktu menjadi sang malam gulita, suara-suara binatang dialam yang selalu berirama dengan serasinya ditambah malam yang membuat orang nyenyak tertidur membuat suasana semuanya tenang, tapi tidak dengan sebuah rumah yang cukup megah khas jepang dengan halaman yang cukup luas ini, karena suasana yang sangat tegang dan brutal didalamnya terdapat dua orang yang sedang bertarung dengan cepatnya.

Buuagh..bruuk,…bruuk…bruuk….berulang-ulang dilakukan dihalaman tersebut, bisa dikatakan bukan layaknya pertarungan orang yang normal saling pukul dan menangkis serta menghindari serangan.

"Hah….hah…, c-cukup naruto latihan kita selesai sampai disini" ucap tsunade yang kelelahan. Naruto pun sama halnya dengan tsunade terengah-engah nafasnya, mendengarkan perkataan tsunade aku pun hanya menjawab mengangguk kecil dan meghilangkan nen ku dengan zetsu.

"Tsunade-sama, naruto-kun, aku membawakan minuman untuk kalian berdua" ucap seseorang pembantu kepercayaan dirumah ini membawa nampang dan meletakkan didekat naruto dan tsunade.

"Arigatou shizune, - arigatou shizune onee-san" ucap dua makhluk kuning tersebut bersama.

Sejenak semua terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing, dan akhirnya shizune membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu agar memecah keheningan.

"Kulihat naruto-kun semakin hebat dalam menguasai nen" ucap shizune memuji.

"Aaah, kau terlalu berlebihan shizune-nee, aku masih harus belajar lebih banyak lagi tentang nen, benar kan tsunade-san" Tanya naruto ke tsunade.

"I-iya, begitulah, jangan hanya nen saja yang kau pelajari, tapi pelajaran sekolahpun juga naruto, kau itu masih jauh dariku dalam perbandingan kemampuan naruto" ujar tsunade bangga.

"Iya aku tahu itu. aku akan belajar lebih giat lagi, sepertinya kau tak percaya sekali dengan kemampuanku tsunade-san" ucap naruto memanyunkan bibirnya tidak terima dengan perkataan tsunade.

"Kau ini memang bodoh naruto, jadi jangan sok kuat dan hebat" ujar tsunade tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut naruto.

Sedangkan shizune hanya tersenyum.

"I..iittai… tsunade-san" rintih naruto karena rambutnya jadi lebih berantakkan.

Canda tawa pun tak tebendungi akan kebahagiaan dikeluarga ini…Sesaat diam kembali dari canda tawa yang ribut sebelum nya.

"Tsunade-san, aku ingin bertanya padamu,bolehkan.?" Tanya naruto.

"Tentu saja apa yang ingin kau katakan!" jawab tsunade.

(naruto pun berpikir sejenak untuk mencerna kata-kata apa yang ingin dia tanya kan dan mulai berbicara)

"Kenapa hanya aku yang merasa aneh jika melihat teman-temanku bersama orang tua mereka, kenapa hanya aku hanya tinggal bersama tsunade-san dan shizune oneesan saja, m-maksudku aku tak tahu siapa tou-san dan kaa-san ku ketika ditanya oleh mereka, aku merasa seperti berbeda dari teman-temanku di sekolah SUNA JUNIOR SCHOOL disini, apa ada yang salah padaku tsunade-san lalu apa yang harus aku laku- …bruuuk.

Ucapan naruto terpotong secara tiba-tiba oleh pelukan tsunade yang erat dan tanpa sepengetahuan naruto terasa basah pipinya naruto mencoba melihat kesamping dan betapa terkejutnya naruto melihat tsunade yang menangis melihat air matanya mengalir tanpa berhenti…

"T-tsunade-san apa aku salah b-berbicara seperti ini, go-gomenasai tsunade-san jika aku menyakiti hatimu, ki-kita lupakan saja tentang perkataanku ini dan anggap sa-… (potong perkataan secara tiba-tiba).

"Naruto apakah kau bahagia bersama kami berdua, apakah kau ingin pergi dari kami berdua, apakah kami bukan orang yang baik untukmu" tanya tsunade sambil menangis sedangkan shizune hanya menatap mereka bedua dengan raut sedih.

"A-aku bahagia kok bersama dengan ka-kalian berdua. K-karena aku bisa mendapat sesuatu yang luar biasa setiap hari bersama tsunade-san dan shizune nee dalam mengajariku s-segala hal, ja-jadi tolong le-lepaskan pe-pelukanmu yang erat ini, aku tak bisa bernafas tsunade-san" ucap naruto terbata memohon dilepaskan karena mulai kehabisan nafas dalam pelukan tsunade.

"Go-gomen,oh ya naruto besok adalah hari kelulusanmu bukan?" Tanya tsunade sesudah melepaskan pelukan dari naruto.

"Iya, lalu ada apa?" Tanya naruto kembali bingung.

"Sebagai gantinya karena aku sudah menjadi ibu yang tidak baik dan menangis karena ulah perkataanmu tadi, maka besok aku akan menemani mu seharian penuh disekolah dan berjalan-jalan ketempat yang kau suka sesudah dari sekolah, kau mau kan" jawab tsunade dengan lantang.

"A-ah, tidak usah tsunade-san aku bisa sendiri kok mengambil surat kelulusanku di sekolah SUNA JUNIOR SCHOOL, nanti orang-orang akan membicarakanmu karena umur tsunade-san sudah 50 tahun dan nanti aku akan repot, jika tsunade-san dihina dengan sebutan nenek-nenek , ja-jadi tak – (potong seseorang).

"Naruto-kun lebih baik terima saja!" pekik shizune mengingatkan.

"ada apa shizune nee ?" Tanya naruto dengan tatapan polos.

"lihat sampingmu" pekik shizune bersembunyi dibelakang punggung naruto.

GLEK..

Naruto yang melihat kesamping langsung terkejut karena melihat tsunade dengan aura suram dengan tanda perempatan siku-siku dijidatnya dengan senyum memaksa sambil membunyikan tangan-tangannya, KREEK..KREEK.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi naruto, coba kau ulangi sekali lagi" ucap tsunade memasang tatapan membunuh.

"Ba-baiklah, kau boleh ikut, jadi jangan PUKUL …AKUUU….TSUNADE-SAAAN" ujar naruto ketakutan melihat aura suram yang menakutkan dan berlari menuju lantai atas kamarnya lalu menutup pintu.

Shizune yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop… melihat tingkah dua orang yang sangat aneh tersebut.

"E..eto tsunade-sama aku juga mau izin kekamarku, saya permisi dulu" ucap shizune beranjak pergi.

"Ya baiklah, oh iya shizune besok aku ingin kau mencarikan ku daftar nama sekolah sma terbaik yang ada diseluruh daerah jepang, aku ingin memasukkan naruto kesekolah SMA terbaik, bisa kau carikan untukku.?" Tanya tsunade.

"Baiklah tsunade-sama, aku izin pergi dulu oyasuminasai" jawab shizune.

"HAI', oyasumi" jawab tsunade.

Shizune menaiki tangga dan melewati kamar naruto, sejenak shizune mencoba mengecek kamar naruto terkunci atau tidak kamarnya.

"Pintunya tak dikunci" batin shizune.

Memasuki kamar dan melihat naruto yang sudah tertidur lelap dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakkan kamarnya seperti kapal pecah, shizune yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala, lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa sampah yang berserakan dikamarnya.

"Hah, selesai juga akhirnya, kau pasti akan menjadi orang yang lebih hebat dari minato-san dan kushina-san naruto-kun, aku akan menjadi kakak untukmu jadi kau tak perlu sedih karena aku akan mengawasimu bersama tsunade-sama, oyasuminasai, CUP…" gumam shizune pelan mengecup kening naruto yang sudah tertidur lelap sambil menutupi tubuh naruto dengan selimut dan meninggalkan kamar.

KEESOKKAN HARINYA….

"Naruto ayo cepat, nanti kita ketinggalan acara pembukaan mu itu" perintah tsunade.

"Iya-iya, aku turun" jawab naruto malas menuruni tangga dengan lemas.

"EHHH…, bagaimana bisa? " teriak naruto.

Terkejut melihat tsunade yang muda seperti umur seperti umur 25 tahun.

"Bagaimana bisa tsunade-san, padahal kau kan sud- (bletak).

"Kau bicara seperti itu lagi, akan kupatahkan leher mu, naruto" jawab tsunade dengan tatapan membunuh.

GLEK..

"H-hai', tsunade-san" jawab naruto dengan pasrah.

SKIP TIME.

"ayo kita berangkat kesekolah mu" teriak tsunade dengan semangat.

"H-hai" jawab naruto dan shizune.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolahan naruto, tsunade dan shizune menjadi pemandangan yang tidak boleh dilewatkan orang-orang sekitar, karena melihat dada tsunade yang sangat besar dan ada juga yang menghina shizune dengan sebutan dada rata atau lainnya.

"Umm... sabar ya shizune oneesan" hibur naruto menyemangati shizune dengan cengiran khasnnya, sedangkan shizune hanya menangis mengalirkan air mata dengan senyum memaksa.

"Hai" jawab shizune lemas.

Sesampainya disekolah tsunade dan shizune menyuruh naruto mengambil surat kelulusan di kakashi sensei yang bertugas sebagai wali kelas nya. Kemudian Tsunade yang melihat ada teman satu sekolahnya dulu meminta izin kepada naruto untuk pergi sebentar, naruto yang memahami keadaan tersebut akhirnya memisahkan diri, berkeliling melihat sekitar naruto melihat ada yang tertawa bersama, gosip terbaru dan ada yang membicarakan naruto tentang ayah dan ibunya. Naruto yang tahu akan dirinya dijadikan bahan gosip pun lebih memilih mencari tempat sepi.

SKIP TIME.

Wush…..wush….. hembusan angin yang cukup kuat dan dedaunan yang menari membuat sekeliling tenang. Dengan bocah pirang yang duduk bersandar diatas atap bangunan sekolah.

"Huh…nyaman sekali disini tenang dan damai!" gumam naruto sambil menutup mata.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini" tanya seseorang.

Naruto yang terkejut langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Siapa kau.?" Tanya naruto.

"Aku, haruno sakura apa yang kau lakukan ditempatku biasa bersandar,hah " kesal sakura.

"Oh, gomen" jawab naruto pergi sambil menjaga jarak dengan sakura. Sakura pun duduk disamping naruto sedangkan naruto sendiri hanya tiduran kesamping. Diam tanpa kata.

"E-etoo…kau kelas 9-d bukan, uzumaki naruto-kun" tanya sakura tapi yang ditanya malah diam.

"Kau tidak bersama teman-temanmu, kenapa kau memilih disini ?" Tanya sakura kembali, tapi yang ditanya masih diam saja. sakura mulai kesal dengan tingkah naruto.

"Hei , kau tuli ya aku bicara padamu apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sama orang tuamu tentang sopan santun, HAH…" geram sakura sedangkan naruto berdiri dan pergi kebalik pintu untuk menjauhi makhluk pink tersebut.

"APA YANG KAU TENTANG DIRIKU DAN KELUARGAKU…, KAU BENAR-BENAR MENJIJIKAN HARUNO SAKURA SEAKAN KAU MENGERTI TENTANG HIDUPKU, YANG MENGERTI TENTANG AKU HANYA TSUNADE-SAN DAN SHIZUNE ONEECHAN, KAU URUS SAJA HIDUPMU SENDIRI DAN JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR MASALAH ORANG LAIN!" ujar naruto meninggalkan pintu.

Braaak… pintu ditutup dengan kerasnya.

"Memang aku salah ya berkata seperti itu, hn dasar makhluk kuning jelek,weee" gumam sakura kesal dengan menjulurkan lidah kearah pintu yang ditutup oleh naruto.

"T-tapi,..aku mungkin sedikit kelewatan juga sepertinya, baka untuk apa aku memikirkan pria sombong dan angkuh itu" batin sakura.

memasuki pintu yang didobrak oleh naruto sebelumnya dan menuju ruang basement yang digunakan sebagai tempat ajang perpisahan pelepasan kelulusan.

"Sakura-chan, dari mana saja ?" Tanya seseorang.

"Sumimasen, chiyo baa tadi aku habis berjalan-jalan ..." jawab sakura.

"Oh begitu, ini teman kerjaku dulu sakura-chan, namanya senju tsunade dan asistennya shizune mereka berada disini untuk menemani naruto" ujar chiyo

"Salam kenal" jawab sakura sambil ojigi ,

"ya" jawab tsunade.

Chiyo dan tsunade melanjutkan pembicaraannya kembali sedangkan sakura melihat teman-temannya yang tertawa dengan canda dan suka, Beberapa sesaat sakura baru teringat sesuatu.

"AKU BARU INGAT" teriak sakura dengan kerasnya membuat semua orang melihat kesakura.

"ada apa sakura-chan, kau sangat semangat sekali sepertinya"ujar chiyo menutup kupingnya sendiri.

"m-maaf apakah anda orang tua naruto" jawab sakura to the point sedangkan tsunade langsung bungkam dengan pertanyaan sakura.

**PARK.**

Seseorang sedang duduk dipermainan ayunan ditaman yang cukup sepi.

"Huh,dasar wanita menyebalkan tak tahu diri ikut campur masalah orang saja" batin naruto sambil mendorong kebelakang ayunan nya.

Kreeeiiit…kreeeiiit bunyi decitan dari pergerakan ayunan yang maju mundur.

"Lagipula memang aku sudah begini tak ada siapapun yang mengetahui orang tuaku dan yang ku miliki adalah tsunade-san dan shizune oneechan" gumam naruto sambil menutup kepalanya dengan tangan yang disilangkan didepannya dan menempel dibetis paha kakinya seperti orang menangis.

"Aku sudah tak tahan dengan ulah mereka semua yang menghinaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan " batin naruto.

**SCHOOL**

"Begitu rupanya, sumimasen jika aku menyakiti naruto dengan perkataanku kepadanya sebelumnya tadi diatap tentang orang tuannya!" sesal sakura mengetahui kebenaran naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerti tentang dirimu yang belum mengetahui sifat naruto, sakura. Oh iya aku cukup sampai disini ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan untuk naruto jadi permisi" ujar tsunade.

"ya, tentu. Hati-hati dijalan tsunade, shizune" ucap chiyo mengingatkan tsunade.

"Hai' " jawab tsunade lalu meninggalkan chiyo dan sakura.

"ayo sakura-chan kita pulang juga" ucap chiyo.

"Hai' chiyo baa" jawab sakura.

malam pun mulai tiba.

"Okaeri" jawab naruto.

"Tadaima" jawab shizune.

"Darimana saja kau naruto, baru pulang sekarang" geram tsunade layaknya ibu yang marah.

"A-aku h-habis jalan-jalan sebentar tsunade-san" jawab naruto yang ketakutan bersembunyi dibelakang shizune.

"Oh begitu, naruto ini !"jawab tsunade sambil memberikan sebuah brosur.

"Apa ini?" tanya naruto.

"Itu brosur sekolah SMA terbaik diseluruh provinsi dijepang, aku ingin kau bersekolah. disekolah yang kau inginkan. jadi pilihlah sekolah yang kau mau sekarang dan isi formulirnya juga" ujar tsunade.

Beberapa menit kemudian naruto sudah mengisi formulir dan menyerahkan formulir itu kembali ke tsunade melihat formulir tersebut.

"Naruto, apa kau tak salah memilih. KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL (KHS). gumam tsunade.

"Yah,aku mau bersekolah disana tsunade-san, e-etooo... aku ingin belajar mandiri disana dan aku ingin mengetahui …..(sejanak diam)

"Mengetahui apa.?" Tanya tsunade penasaran.

"M-mengetahui tentang luasnya dunia ini" jawab naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami berdua naruto, naruto-kun" batin shizune dan tsunade.

"Baiklah, jika keputusanmu sudah kuat, tapi ada syaratnya"ujar tsunade.

"Apa syaratnya tsunade-san.?" Tanya naruto.

"Kau harus meningkatkan kemampuan nen mu selama dua bulan dan mengalahkan ku dalam pertarungan nen, jika kau menang maka aku akan mengizinkanmu pergi kesana, tapi jika kau kalah kau harus sekolah disini, bagaimana naruto?" ujar tunade.

"Baiklah aku akan terima syarat itu tsunade-san setuju!" jawab naruto.

"Setuju" jawab tsunade.

Sedangkan shizune yang melihat itu hanya menatap sinis kepada naruto.

00.30 malam

Malam yang hening diluar sana dengan bunyi makhluk malam yang menemani dalam tidur semua orang, tapi tidak dengan sosok pria tan yang sedang latihan untuk mengatur REN (mengatur besar-kecilnya aura), tak sadar jika ada orang yang mengawasinya dari ujung bangunan.

"Hah…hah….hah…kuso masih kurang untuk untuk mengalahkan tsunade-san,aku harus meningkatkan RENku" ujar naruto.

Saat akan mau mau memperbesar aura secara tiba-tiba….bruuk naruto pun hampir jatuh ketanah jika tak ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Hah…shi-…hah shizune nee" ucap naruto karena kelelahan sambil melihat seseorang yang menahan beban naruto.

"Naruto-kun, istirahatlah sebentar kau terlalu berlebihan dalam menggunakan ren selama 2 jam" ujar shizune membawa naruto ke pinggir untuk duduk istirahat.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan naruto-kun, kenapa kau ingin sekali pergi dari kami apakah kami salah dalam merawatmu ?" Tanya shizune sinis.

"Shizune-nee dan tsunade-san tak salah dalam mendidik ku, aku memang ingin mengetahui dunia luar yang ada disana. Aku merasa seperti ada seseorang yang menungguku disana, aku tak tahu siapa dia, tapi sepertinya ada orang yang istimewa yang mengerti aku" jawab naruto panjang lebar sambil melihat kelangit.

"Begitu rupanya, naruto-kun berjanjilah?" ujar shizune.

"Janji untuk apa- heh...(terkejut melihat sebuah kelingking yang diarahkan ke naruto).

"Berjanjilah jika kau berhasil mengalahkan tsunade-sama, kau tak boleh melupakan keluargamu ini dan kau jangan menjadi orang jahat serta jangan menghianati kami dan teman-temanmu, bisa kau pegang kata-kata ini, Karena aku sudah menggangapmu sebagai adik ku sendiri naruto-kun" ujar shizune dengan senyum yang manis membuat naruto merona.

"I-iya aku b-berjanji tak akan me-melanggar janji denganmu shi-shizune nee dan tsu-sunade-san" jawab naruto dengan terbata sambil menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking shizune.

"Kerja bagus shizune" batin tsunade yang bersembunyi dibalik dinding kayu.

Hari mulai berjalan dari minggu ke 3 berlalu….minggu ke 6 berlalu seterusnya dan sampailah dihari puncak untuk melawan tsunade yang dimulai pada pagi harinya jam 8 …

"Baiklah naruto aku ingin kau bertarung dengan serius melawan ku, jika kau tak serius. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH DISINI" ujar tsunade dengan serius

WUUSSSSH… tsunade mengeluarkan nen yang hebat dari tubuh yang menyelimuti dirinya membuat semua daun-daun dipohon pada berguguran. Naruto hanya melihat tsunade dengan tenang dan berhenti didepan tsunade 8 meter dari tempat tsunade bertarung. WUUUUSH… baaak…braaak…tanah yang ada disekitar naruto hancur dengan kasarnya seperti terkena meteor jatuh dan seperti gelombang besar gempa bumi.

"Tidak mungkin, anak ini seperti memiliki kekuatan monster" batin tsunade terkejut dan melihat mata naruto yang berubah menjadi merah secara tiba-tiba serta betapa besarnya REN milik naruto.

"akan aku lakukan jika kau mau" teriak naruto sambil merapal tangannya untuk memusatkan satu titik ditangan kanan.

bruk... sebuah pelukan menyadarkan naruto.

"naruto-kun cukup" panggil seseorang menyadarkan naruto dan sebuah pelukan dari shizune menghentikan nen yang dilakukan oleh naruto untuk melawan tsunade.

"kau lihat tsunade-sama dia berkembang dengan cepatnya, jadi apa keputusanmu" ujar shizune sedangkan naruto hanya diam tak bicara masih dalam pelukkan shizune.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi dan kau bisa ambil ini" ucap tsunade menyodorkan sebuah kotak hitam.

"kyaaa, kau berhasil naruto- EH…ternyata dia pingsan" ucap shizune.

"huh, dasar bocah merepotkan, tapi aura tadi dan mata tadi sungguh menakutkan untuk seorang anak muda yang menguasai nen, mungkin disini aku sudah membangkitkan monster yang tertidur sejak lama." batin tsunade dengan memijit kepalanya sendiri dan melihat naruto yang diletakkan di sandarkan di tiang rumah oleh shizune.

"shizune tolong persiapkan barang apa saja yang dibutuhkan naruto untuk nanti disana" perintah tsunade.

"baik. Tsunade-sama" jawab shizune.

**Skip time.**

Jam 17.00 sore AIRPORT.

"Baiklah naruto kami hanya bisa mengantarkan mu sampai disini, jangan lupa belajar yang giat, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan dan jangan menggunakan nen-mu sembarangan gunakan jika memang dalam keadaan berbahaya"ujar tsunade.

bla..bla…bla…penjelasan tsunade membuat kepala naruto keluar asap seperti kepiting rebus.

"dan kau tak usah mengatur daftar sekolah mu disana, biar kami saja yang mengatur semua yang terpenting kau belajar dengan giat dan mencari tempat tinggal" ujar tsunade panjang.

"H-hai', arigatou tsunade-san dan shizune oneechan atas semuanya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaa" ujar naruto melambaikan tangan nya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

"naruto" panggil kembali tsunade" "ada apa-heh... (terkejut karena dahi naruto di kecup oleh tsunade)

"hati-hati, naruto"ucap tsunade mengingatkan.

"HUAAAA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TSUNADE-SAN" teriak naruto malu dilihat oleh para penumpang pesawat sehingga berlari menuju tangga yang digunakan untuk menaiki pesawat yang akan berangkat.

"haha..lucu sekali melihat tingkahnya yang seperti bocah, ayo kita pulang shizune" ucap tsunade.

"Hai' tsunade-sama" jawab shizune mengikuti tsunade.

**Didalam pesawat.**

"konoha high school aku datang dan aku akan mencari kehidupanku sendiri mulai sekarang" batin naruto.

AWAL PERTUALANGAN NARUTO DIMULAI, APA YANG AKAN TERJADI SETELAH INI...

BERSAMBUNG…


	2. Chapter 2

"konoha high school aku datang dan aku akan mencari kehidupanku sendiri mulai dari sekarang" batin naruto.

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll**

**Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll**

**Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.**

**Chapter 2 : He.**

**MINGGU 08.00 PAGI.**

Pagi hari dimana aktivitas semua orang mulai berjalan dengan normalnya, setiap orang mulai berlalu lalang, Jam 8 pagi ya itulah aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh si pria kuning yang paling utama melihat jam tangan ditangan kanan nya.

"Huaa….akhirnya sampai juga, ehmzzz… segernya udara dipagi hari lebih baik aku mencari makan dulu, dan aku masih memiliki waktu sehari lagi untuk mencari apartement untuk tidur dan mendaftar sekolah di KHS , baru kutelepon tsunade-san bahwa aku sudah sampai tujuan" gumam naruto sambil meregangkan badannya yang pegal dan melihat se isi kota.

Berjalan-jalan melihat sebuah bangunan-bangunan gedung pencakar langit yang besar dan tinggi-tinggi, membuat naruto sedikit takjub,karena baru pertama kalinya naruto menuju kota besar. Berjalan-jalan menuju kota.

SKIP TIME.

"hah…aku ingin makan ramen, apa disini tidak ada yang jual ramen ya!" kesal naruto yang menginginkan makan ramen, tapi tak menemukan penjual kios ramen.

"jika tau seperti ini aku lebih baik tidak usah datang kesini- …

kyaaaaa…tolong (terkejut mendengar teriakkan dari seseorang dari arah belakang di tempat taman hiburan yang dilewati naruto sebelumnya).

"sasori-senpai, tolong lepaskan aku"pekik seorang gadis.

"Hentikan sasori, jangan lukai hinata"mohon pria berambut raven.

"DIAM, jangan mendekat atau kutembak kepala gadis ini, buang pistol kalian" bentak sasori kepada polisi yang mencoba menolong hinata, tapi tak bisa karena sasori menjadikan gadis itu sebagai tawanan.

Polisi yang berada ditempat pun menjatuhkan senjatanya ketanah menuruti perkataan sasori.

"ayo kita pergi hinata-chan, kita akan hidup bersama setelah ini"ujar sasori.

"a-aku tidak mau pergi denganmu sasori senpai" pekik hinata ketakutan dan memberontak.

"cepat masuk kedalam mobil" bentak sasori.

Hinata yang tak sebanding dengan kekuatan sasori pun dipaksa masuk.

"ini kesempatanku" batin sasuke mendapat kesempatan untuk menyerang sasori ketika masuk mobil.

"sasuke-kun" pekik hinata melihat sasuke berlari menuju sasori untuk menyerangnya karena ada kesempatan.

DOR…bunyi letupan senjata api yang mengenai sasuke dan membuat sasuke terkapar ditanah dengan darah yang mengalir dengan banyaknya.

"SASUKE-KUN" teriak hinata histeris melihat sasuke mengeluarkan darah lalu mendorong sasori hingga terjatuh.

Hinata yang panik pun berlari menuju sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN BERTAHANLAH,SASUKE-KUN" teriak hinata panik.

Sasori yang kesal karena ulah hinata pun menangkapnya lagi dan memaksanya kedalam mobilnya kembali, hinata pun memberontak tak mau ikut, orang-orang yang berada ditempat takut untuk melawan sasori karena dia bersenjata api.

"ayo cepat ma-... (perkataan sasori terhenti oleh seorang pria berambut kuning yang membawa tubuh sasuke kepinggir jalan agar aman)

"HEEIII, HENTIKAN ITU KAU BENAR-BENAR PENGECUT,HANYA BERANI DENGAN SEORANG WANITA, KAU BENAR-BENAR MENJIJIKAN" teriak naruto yang kembali ketempat sasori yang hanya berjarak 15 meter.

"SIAPA KAU, JANGAN SOK IKUT CAMPUR MASALAHKU" ujar sasori yang mengarahkan pistolnya menuju naruto.

"AWAS MENGHINDAR CEPAT BOCAH, CEPAT PERGI SEBELUM TERTEMBAK" teriak para orang-orang dan polisi yang memperingatkan naruto tapi dia tetap acuh dengan peringatan semua orang yang khawatir terhadap naruto.

"NISAN CEPAT PERGI" Teriak hinata tapi percuma naruto tetap mendekati hinata.

DOORR…KYAAA... teriak hinata merasa bersalah karena melihat orang lain terbunuh, peluru melesat dengan cepatnya menuju naruto…

"mati kau bocah" batin sasori senang.

"APA TIDAK MUNGKIN, BAGAIMANA KAU MENGHENTIKAN PELURU SENJATAKU YANG CEPAT INI" ujar sasori.

terkejut karena melihat naruto yang menahan peluru pistol hanya dengan satu tangannya tersebut agar tak mengenai orang lain. Hinata yang melihat itu pun terkejut mendapat sebuah kesempatan hinata berlari melepaskan diri dari sasori dan menuju ketempat sasuke yang terkapar.

"IKH,... LEPASKAN" teriak hinata berlari ke sasuke yang terkapar dan berhasil kabur dari sasori.

"CEPAT PANGGILKAN AMBULAN TERDEKAT" ujar hinata panik memeluk sasuke.

"h-hai' "ucap seseorang menelpon rumah sakit terdekat atas perintah hinata.

"cih, dia kabur, akan kuurus dia nanti. sekarang aku harus membereskan penganggu ini dulu" batin sasori lalu menembak naruto dengan kacauannya.

DOR…DOR…DOR…DOR…DOR…DOR…semua peluru yang ditembakkan ke naruto semuanya hanya ditangkap dengan satu tangan.

"SU-SUGOI,…KAU HEBAT BOCAH, AYO KALAHKAN DIA" teriak kan para orang-orang dan polisi yang menonton naruto.

"sepertinya dikota ini ada seseorang yang cukup spesial selain diriku, aku akan laporkan pada pimpinan" ujar seseorang yang meninggalkan pertarungan sasori dan naruto.

Ckck….peluru pistol sasori pun sudah habis.

"sial habis peluruku" ujar sasori kesal dan mencoba mengisinya kembali, TAP… pistol pun dipegang naruto, sasori yang melihat itu berusaha melepas kan pistolnya dari tangan naruto, sasori menendang dan memukulnya bertubi-tubi, naruto hanya diam saja dalam keadaan tenang… tap di tangkap pukulan sasori oleh satu tangan naruto untuk menahannya sedangkan sasori memberontak.

"orang sepertimu harus ku enyahkan dari dunia ini" gumam naruto membuat sasori bergedik ketakutan.

"RASAKAN INI" teriak naruto mengumpulkan nen sambil menahan pergerakan sasori untuk menguatkan pukulan ditangannya.

"T-TUNGGU, K-KUMOHON JANGAN" teriak sasori memohon ampun.

"HIIIAAAT" teriak naruto.

BUUUAGGH …tubuh orang itu pun terlempar kebelakang cukup jauh, braak… braaak sampai akhirnya menabrak tembok..UHUUK..UHUUKK, sasori yang sudah mulai terkapar hanya terbatuk berdarah dari mulut.

"si-siapa orang i-ini, dia benar-benar me-menakutkan" batin sasori dan pingsan ditempat.

Naruto pun menghilangkan nen-nya dengan zetsu.

"SASUKE-KUN KUMOHON BERTAHANLAH KAMI SUDAH MENELPON MOBIL AMBULAN UNTUK MENOLONGMU" teriak hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar teriak kan gadis tersebut lalu menghampiri ketempat sasuke.

"ni-nisan" ucap hinata terkejut melihat naruto sudah ada disamping naruto.

"Ambilkan aku pisau lipat atau sejenisnya yang tajam, perban medis dan korek gas" ujar naruto datar.

"Aku punya pisau lipat, gunakan korek api gas ku juga" ucap para orang-orang yang membantu naruto sedangkan naruto hanya menerima dan mulai menggunakan barang yang dipinjamkan dari semua orang.

"tahan sebentar ini sedikit sakit, kau tahan dan tekan pergelangan tangannya dan kau suruh temanmu ini diam" ujar naruto menyuruh orang-orang menahan sasuke dan menyuruh hinata juga agar sasuke tidak memberontak ketika diambil peluru yang menancap didalam perutnya.

AKKKKHHHHRGGGH erang sasuke… hmm orang-orang menahan gerakan sasuke yang memberontak, hinata hanya memandangnya dengan sinis.

**Skip time.**

Setelah diperban luka sasuke, naruto menyuruh semua orang menyingkir sebentar. Orang-orang pun mengikuti intruksi naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan pria berambut kuning tersebut dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menggunakan SHU (mengalirkan aura) dan secara tiba-tiba mata naruto yang berwarna biru saphire berubah menjadi merah kental seperti darah.

"selesai" gumam naruto.

Hinata bingung hanya memandangi naruto yang ada disampingnya dan hinata mulai penasaran kenapa mata naruto yang awalnya berwarna biru bisa berubah menjadi merah seperti darah secara tiba-tiba.

Tooteeet….tooooteeet, mobil ambulan pun baru tiba dan para pengemudi pun keluar dan bergegas mengambil tandu untuk membawa sasuke kerumah sakit.

"m-maaf kami terlambat,dimana yang terluka?" Tanya petugas rumah sakit.

"disana, oji-san" jawab hinata menunjuk sasuke yang sudah tak mengeluarkan darah lagi hanya sedang pingsan lalu membawanya pergi kerumah sakit terdekat.

Semua orang pun mulai pergi untuk menghindari garis pembatas polisi yang mulai terpasang dan menangkap sasori.

"ARIGATOU GOZAI – EH…dimana dia" gumam hinata terkejut Karena naruto sudah tidak ada.

"padahal aku ingin berterima kasih padanya, tapi dia..." ucap hinata merona sendiri karena membayangkan naruto yang keren menyelamatkan dirinya.

**DiSEBUAH GANG KECIL.**

"hah…hah…hah..aku terlalu banyak menggunakan nen, syukurlah tsunade-san tidak bersamaku sekarang, jika dia ada disini bersamaku aku bisa dicincang sama dia karena menggunakan nen secara sembarangan" gumam naruto bergedik takut memikirkan betapa seramnya tsunade.

"Aku harus per- ...bruuk (naruto pun pingsan akibat kelelahan dan tergelak ditanah).

"kau sepertinya bukan orang biasa nak" gumam perempuan misterius lalu menolong naruto dan membawanya pergi.

**DISEBUAH RUANG RAHASIA.**

Beberapa orang sedang menunggu, semua orang berkumpul dan 1 kursi tahta ditengah paling tinggi ditempatkan oleh salah satu pemimpin akatsuki. Disaat semua orang sedang menunggu satu anggota bersurai merah baru akasuna sasori, tiba-tiba muncullah salah satu orang bersurai kuning panjang menghadap pemimpin mereka untuk memberikan laporan.

"pimpinan yahiko,izin memberi laporan kepada anda" ujar orang berambut kuning sambil bersujud kepada pimpinan.

"apa yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku deidara dan dimana sasori?" jawab suara bariton berat.

"aku ingin melapor bahwa akasuna sasori telah dikalahkan dalam sebuah misi yang anda tugaskan oleh seseorang,hn" jawab deidara.

"APA, SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGGANGGU MISI YANG AKU BERIKAN INI KEPADA SASORI?" tanya yahiko dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi yang pastinya dia sangat kuat untuk lawan kita dan bisa saja sewaktu-waktu orang itu bisa menganggu misi kita,hn" jawab deidara membuat semua yang lain melihat ke deidara.

"hmm,…menarik juga sepertinya, deidara aku ingin kau mendekat kesini, aku ingin melihat siapa orang tersebut" ujar yahiko.

"HAI" ucap deidara.

Yahiko pun menyentuh kepala deidara dan melihat kejadian-kejadian yang deidara lihat sebelumnya. bagai sebuah kaset yang bisa diputar ulang lalu, itachi pun datang dan memberikan gambaran rekaman ke semua anggota akatsuki untuk mengetahui informasi yang dipaparkan deidara sebelumnya.

**SKIP TIME.**

"jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan, pimpinan. Aku rasa sabitku ini sudah sangat haus akan darah orang itu dan pasti dewa jashin akan sangat senang dengan darah orang itu!" jawab salah satu seseorang yang berisik dengan senjata sabitnya

"kau tak boleh gegabah atas keinginanmu sendiri, hidan. Yang paling penting aku tak mau melakukan hal yang sulit seperti ini tanpa adanya bayaran " ujar kakuzu.

"Eh..., tapi kakuzu aku ingin sekali bisa ber -… (terpotong oleh pembicaraan pimpinan mereka)

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA, kalau begitu aku perintahkan deidara, itachi dan zetsu untuk mencari orang itu dan awasi dia untuk mengetahui kemampuan nen nya yang besar dari orang itu. aku bisa memanfaatkan dia untuk menghidupkan conan yang sudah tewas" ujar yahiko melihat peti kaca seorang gadis berambut biru tak bernyawa.

"Hai" jawab mereka bertiga dan menghilang.

"Kakuzu, hidan, kalian boleh pergi" ujar yahiko.

"Hai' " pimpinan. Jawab semua dan menghilang.

"dan untuk kau orochimaru, apa kau sudah menganalisa tentang dua tamu istimewa kita ini yang sebelumnya melawanku, aku ingin tahu tentang kemampuan nen mereka berdua yang sangat unik" ujar yahiko.

"belum pimpinan, tapi aku sudah mengambil sampel darahnya untuk di uji akhir. apa kau ingin melihatnya" Tawar orochimaru.

"tunjukan padaku" perintah yahiko.

"Hai' ikuti aku" jawab orochimaru.

"mereka berdua bisa mengalahkan kisame dengan mudahnya, maka dari itu aku ingin mengetahui kemampuan nen langka mereka" batin yahiko berjalan mengikuti orochimaru.

**SKIP TIME.**

Yahiko hanya melihat dua orang paruh baya berambut kuning dan berambut merah yang terikat seperti disalib di-dinding bangunan dengan benang nen yang sangat tipis bahkan tak terlihat oleh orang biasa tapi sangat kuat. Yahiko dan orochimaru pun pergi ke lab untuk melihat hasil tes darah dari kemampuan nen mereka berdua.

"mi-minato-kun, apakah na-naruto ada dikota ini ?" Tanya kushina yang masih menahan sakit akibat sebuah tusukan diperutnya.

"aku tidak tahu kushina-chan, tapi aku percaya dan mau menyakini bahwa kemungkinan besar itu adalah orang yang kuat" jawab minato.

"kuharap begitu" gumam kushina pelan.

"naruto, kaasan ingin melihatmu" batin kushina menangis dalam diam.

**RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA.**

Jam 1 siang terdapat dua orang yang sedang terdiam, salah satunya hyuuga hinata yang menjaga sasuke yang terluka sebelumnya, lalu datanglah dokter memberi informasi ke hinata.

kreeitt... pintu pun dibuka oleh sang dokter.

"hyuuga-san boleh aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?" Tanya seorang dokter.

"baiklah" jawab hinata.

**SKIP TIME**.

"ada apa dok?" tanya hinata.

"aku mau bertanya pada anda, apakah kau yang menolong uchiha-san untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang menancap dibagian perutnya sebelumnya,?" Tanya dokter penasaran.

"b-bukan aku dok yang mengobati sasuke-kun adalah orang lain,memangnya ada apa.?" Tanya hinata penasaran.

"aku merasa aneh dengan luka yang diterima oleh uchiha-san, padahal untuk orang biasa luka tersebut sangat fatal karena uchiha-san terkena luka dibagian organ yang paling fatal dan kemungkinan orang tersebut untuk hidup hanya 20% saja dan ditambah yang ku bingungkan bagaimana bisa bagian luka tersebut tertutup rapi tapi tak berbekas" ujar dokter bertubi-tubi.

"begitu ya" gumam hinata melihat sasuke yang masih pingsan dan bingung juga.

"jadi itu saja yang ingin saya tanyakan ke anda hyuuga-san, saya permisi" ucap dokter.

"Hai. arigatou gozaimasu" jawab hinata.

**DISEBUAH RUMAH MODERN YANG BESAR.**

Naruto yang masih pingsan pun akhirnya tersadar juga disebuah kursi panjang.

"ehmmzz… a-apa yang terjadi, dan dimana aku.?" Gumam naruto melihat suasana dalam rumah yang tenang.

"kamu sudah bangun, nak ?" ujar seorang perempuan bermata merah rubi cantik menghampiri naruto dan duduk didekat naruto.

"k-kau siapa.?" Tanya naruto. Melihat seorang perempuan paruh baya dengan mata merah yang indah.

"namaku kurenai yuhi, salam kenal. maaf jika aku membawamu kesini soalnya aku menemukanmu pingsan didekat sini jadi aku membawamu kesini dan kalau boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?" jawab kurenai memperkenalkan diri dan menanyakan kembali pertanyaan.

"namaku uzumaki naruto salam kenal dan terima kasih karena telah menolongku, sebaiknya aku mulai pergi-... "naruto-kun, sekarang sudah malam menginap saja disini dan lagi pula kau masih kelelahan dalam menggunakan nen bukan !" ujar kurenai yang duduk melihat naruto sambil meminum teh hangatnya.

"bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang nen.?" Tanya naruto yang memasang wajah curiga ke kurenai.

"aku tahu karena aku juga pengguna nen juga sama sepertimu naruto-kun,aku pengguna tokushitsu. jika kulihat kamu sepertinya bertipe kyouka saat matamu berwarna biru dalam hal fisik yang kuat dan kau akan bertipe tokoshitsu sama sepertiku ketika matamu berwarna merah, apa aku benar naruto-kun ?" ujar kurenai panjang lebar sedangkan naruto hanya diam didepan tuas pegangan pintu sebelumnya saat akan pergi.

"naruto-kun aku tahu kau ingin bersekolah di KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL kan Dan kau benar-benar anak yang kuat dan berbakat. Aku kagum dengan bakatmu ini, tapi kau memiliki masa lalu yang sangat buruk dan bakatmu tentang nen juga sangat menakutkan. ini lah yang harus kamu perhatikan gunakanlah nen mu itu dengan bijak, karena cepat atau lambat kau akan diincar oleh pengguna nen lainnya jika kau menggunakan ditempat sembarangan umum dan kau bisa dengan mudahnya terbunuh oleh musuh!" Ujar kurenai berdiri menuju ke naruto. Sedangkan naruto masih diam saja tak berkutik didepan tuas pintu.

"sumimasen" gumam naruto merasa bersalah sedangkan kurenai hanya mendekati naruto dan membalik tubuh naruto lalu memegang puncak kepalanya.

"huh,... dengarkan aku naruto-kun. apa kamu ingin kuajarkan lebih banyak lagi tentang nen dan kamu bisa tinggal disini jika kau mau" Tanya kurenai menawarkan diri untuk menjadi sensei.

"H-hountoni kurenai-san?" Tanya naruto gugup.

"Tentu saja" jawab kurenai hanya mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata naruto.

"HOREEE… ARIGATOU KURENAI-SENSEI?" jawab naruto riang memeluk kurenai layaknya seorang ibu sedangkan kurenai hanya merona kecil akibat ulah naruto.

"te-tentu, naruto sekarang kau istirahatlah, besok kau akan memasuki sekolah baru mu KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL kan, biar aku yang akan mengurus berkas-berkasmu sekarang jadi tidurlah dikamar sana, besok sesudah pulang sekolah aku akan mengajarkanmu nen, bagaimana?" tawar kurenai menunjuk sebuah kamar sambil melepaskan pelukan naruto yang tiba-tiba sebelumya.

"ya aku mau, arigatou kurenai-sensei, kalau begitu oyasumi" ujar naruto menuju kamar.

"oyasumi" jawab kurenai menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan naruto dan mulai memasuki kamar juga.

**SKIP TIME.**

Didalam kamar kurenai masih belum bisa tidur

"ternyata benar dia anak dari kushina-san dan minato-san,aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan anaknya sekarang, sebaiknya aku tak mengatakannya terlebih dahulu ke naruto tentang ini bisa berbahaya jika dia mengetahuinya, lagipula AKATSUKI mereka membunuh asuma-kun membuatku tak bisa memaafkan mereka semua (ekspresi kurenai mulai kesal). aku tidak boleh sembarangan dalam bertindak lagipula hiruzen-sama belum mengirimkan hunter berikutnya untuk melawan mereka kembali. Lalu untuk naruto sebaiknya aku akan melatihnya saja sampai waktunya tepat untuk memberitahumya. jadi sebaiknya aku sembunyikan saja dahulu ingatan memori tentang orang tuanya" batin kurenai memandangi langit-langit kamar dan mulai tertidur setelah memikirkan kebenaran itu.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA.**

"naruto-kun, cepat nanti kamu terlambat kesekolah" panggil kurenai ke naruto.

"hoooamm,.. ada apa kurenai-sen... Eh (terkejut melihat penampilan kurenai yang memakai baju seorang guru SMA)

"ada apa,hmm ?" Tanya kurenai.

"e-eto…aku tak tahu bahwa kurenai-sensei ini seorang guru" jawab naruto sedikit gugup melihat penampilan kurenai begitu anggun.

"aku lupa belum menceritakan kepadamu ya, aku ini bekerja berprofesi sebagai seorang guru, ayo kita makan nanti keburu dingin" ujar kurenai dan mengajak makan bersama.

"ittadakimasu" gumam mereka berdua.

**SKIP TIME.**

Disekolah yang sangat besar dan bisa dikatakan sekolah yang cukup terbaik di kota jepang, hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang yang tertentu dengan kepintaran dan ekonomi yang sangat kuat untuk memfasilitaskan semua ruang murid membuat sekolah ini suatu kebanggaan tersendiri, muncullah sosok bersurai kuning dengan seorang perempuan bermata merah dari dalam sebuah mobil hitam.

"KYAAA..SIAPA PRIA TERSEBUT, DIA TAMPAN DAN KEREN SEKALI DARI PENAMPILANNYA" gumam para gadis.

"HMM….AKU IRI DENGAN ORANG ITU DIA SEPERTINYA MURID BARU TAPI SUDAH DISUKAI PARA WANITA" ujar para laki-laki yang melihat naruto, tapi naruto tetap berjalan dengan santainya menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"naruto-kun, aku akan berbicara dengan hiruzen-sama, bisakah kamu menunggu sebentar ditempat ini ?" Tanya kurenai.

"Hai, kurenai-sensei" jawab naruto.

**DIDALAM KELAS.**

Murid-murid satu persatu memasuki kelas dan mencari tempat duduk masing-masing, seorang gadis tengah melamun akibat kejadian kemarin yang menimpanya.

"ohayou hinata-chan" ujar suara dua orang khas laki-laki dan suara merdu dua teman perempuan.

"sasuke-kun, kiba-kun, ino-san dan tenten-san, ohayou gozaimasu. eto... sasuke-kun bagaimana dengan lukamu apa masih sakit?" Tanya hinata.

"tak apa-apa lukaku sudah sembuh, sekarang lebih baik, arigatou hinata-chan" ujar sasuke.

"hmm" jawab hinata menggangukkan kepala.

"hinata-chan ku dengar kemarin diberita sasori-senpai mencoba menculikmu, apa itu benar dan apakah kamu terluka olehnya" ujar perempuan berambut kuning sambil memeriksa semua badan hinata.

"I-ino-san, a-aku tidak apa-apa kok, k-karena ada orang yang menolongku,d-dia pria yang hebat" gumam hinata sambil memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup, tenten yang melihat itu bermaksud menggodanya.

"sepertinya hinata-chan sangat menyukai orang itu !" ujar tenten dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"EH….benarkah itu hinata-chan ?" Tanya kiba dan ino bersama.

"TENTEN-SAN" ngambek karena hinata digoda oleh tenten dan yang lain pun ikut tertawa karena melihat tingkah hinata yang lucu.

Sreeek,… seorang guru cantik berambut hitam dan bermata merah seperti rubi memasuki kelas.

"minna,…berdiri, beri salam" ujar pemimpin kelas berambut mangkuk.

"konnichiwa, sensei" jawab serempak semua kelas sambil ojigi sebelumnya satu kali.

"konnichiwa, maaf saya datang terlambat karena sensei harus mengurus salah satu murid sensei kepada hiruzen-sama. Oh ya perkenalkan namaku kurenai yuhi, maaf jika saya baru bisa hadir dipertemuan ini, aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian dikelas ini. Kelas X-2 apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan padaku, jika tidak ada maka kita bisa mulai pelajaran kita sastra jepang tolong buka halaman….tok…tok..tok.

(sebuah pintu diketok oleh seseorang dari luar).

"masuk" jawab kurenai. Seorang pria paruh baya memasuki kelas dan melihat murid-murid dengan senyum tipis.

"maaf semuanya aku pinjam sensei kalian sebentar" ujar hiruzen mengajak keluar kurenai.

(beberapa menit kemudian memasuki kelas kembali).

"anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru disemester 2 ini, kalian harus bisa berteman dengan baik ya semuanya.

"Hai, sensei" ujar semua murid.

"aku ingin tahu apakah perempuan atau laki-laki kah, kuharap perempuan cantik tidak kuharap laki-laki keren " candaan murid-murid yang tak malu memikirkan siapa yang akan masuk kelas ini.

"bailklah uzumaki-san, silahkan masuklah." Ujar kurenai.

"DIA" batin hinata terkejut.

"perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto, mohon bantuannya" ujar naruto datar sambil ojigi.

Orang yang sebelumnya hinata temui di taman hiburan akhirnya bertemu kembali di sekolah ini.

Huaa akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 silahkan monggoh di review berikutnya aja …


	3. Chapter 3

"anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru disemester 2 ini, kalian harus bisa berteman dengan baik ya semuanya.

"Hai, sensei" ujar semua murid.

"aku ingin tahu apakah perempuan atau laki-laki kah, kuharap perempuan cantik tidak kuharap laki-laki keren " candaan murid-murid yang tak malu memikirkan siapa yang akan masuk kelas ini.

"bailklah uzumaki-san, silahkan masuklah." Ujar kurenai.

"DIA" batin hinata.

"perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto, mohon bantuannya" ujar datar naruto dengan ojigi.

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll**

**Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll**

**Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.**

**chapter 3 :once again he saved me.**

"kyaaa… dia sangat keren sekali, ujar para semua siswi dan termasuk ino didalamnya yang berada dikelas.

"huh, ternyata laki-laki dia membuatku iri padahal baru masuk, tapi sudah populer pasti banyak yang akan menyukainya nanti" ujar para pria begitu pun kiba juga. Yang terdengar dari para murid-murid x-2.

"sa-sasuke-kun" bisik hinata, sasuke yang mendengar namanya terpanggil pun melihat kebelakang.

"ada apa hinata?" Tanya sasuke.

"di-dia lah, orang yang menolongmu ketika kamu tertembak oleh sasori-senpai" ucap hinata menunjuk naruto dan sasuke pun melihat naruto.

merasa naruto diawasi seseorang, pria kuning itupun melihat kearah sasuke dan hinata, mereka berdua yang ketahuan langsung gugup.

"mereka yang waktu itu kan" batin naruto melihat hinata dan sasuke, hinata yang ketahuan dilihat naruto pun lalu menunduk karena malu sedangkan sasuke hanya membuang muka melihat kearah jendela.

"apakah ada yang mau ditanyakan anak-anak kepada uzumaki-san" Tanya kurenai.

"uzumaki-kun dimana kau tinggal, boleh minta nomor hand phonemu, kau menyukai gadis yang seperti apa," Tanya murid siswi secara bertubi-tubi.

"jika pertanyaannya seperti itu kalian bisa menanyakannya nanti ketika istirahat" ujar kurenai yang sedikit kesal dengan tingkah para siswinya, tapi masih terkontrol emosi kurenai.

"nah naruto-kun kamu bisa duduk di…. Disitu kamu siapa namamu dan tolong angkat tanganmu?" Tanya kurenai.

"namaku yamanaka ino sensei!" jawab ino.

"kamu bisa duduk disana, naruto-kun" ujar kurenai.

"arigatou, sensei" ucap naruto berjalan ketempat duduk paling belakang pojok dekat lemari siswa dibelakangnya ino.

salah satu murid laki-laki, mengerjai naruto. dengan merentangkan kakinya dengan sengaja. naruto yang masih memperhatikan hinata dan sasuke pun karena tak konsen akhirnya terjatuh.

"semua orang melihat ke naruto yang laki-laki dengan tatapan tertawa dan yang perempuan merasa kesal dengan ulah kiba yang iseng.

"rasakan" batin kiba senang.

naruto pun berdiri kembali dan membersihkan baju dan celananya yang kotor akibat debu dan naruto pun mengeluarkan aura nen kebencian nya keseluruh kelas. membuat semua murid di kelas naruto ketakutan akan kemarahan naruto terutama untuk kiba.

kiba yang merasakan tatapan naruto pun hanya mengigil ketakutan.

"a-apa ini" batin kiba gelisah.

"a-apa ini menakutkan sekali dia" batin sasuke merasa cemas.

"i-ini seperti sensasi waktu itu" batin hinata ketakutan.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO" teriak kurenai memanggil naruto dengan emosi yang tinggi, karena marah melihat naruto menggunakan nen secara sembarangan didepan umum.

"S-sumimasen" jawab naruto ke kiba langsung duduk ditempat duduk.

"baik lah anak-anak kita akan mulai saja pelajaran nya, buka halaman 3 tentang penggunaan pola kalimat ?" ujar kurenai kesemua murid.

"h-heii, maafkan teman ku yang tadi mengisengi mu ya, kiba memang seperti itu orangnya, oh ya namaku yamanaka ino. J-jika ada yang kamu tak tahu tanyakan saja p-padaku ya, u-uzumaki-kun!" ujar ino mencairkan suasana.

"Hai, arigatou " jawab naruto datar membuat ino merasa kikuk dengan perkataan naruto.

**SKIP TIME.**

"pelajaran cukup sampai disini anak-anak, kita akan lanjutkan minggu depan" ujar kurenai.

"berdiri, arigatou-kurenai sensei" ujar ketua kelas diikuti semua murid.

"arigatou, kalian boleh istirahat sekarang dan untuk naruto-kun aku ingin kau menemuiku diruang guru setelah ini" ujar kurenai. Para siswi yang tadinya mau mengajak naruto kekantin sebagai bentuk minta maaf atas perilaku kiba pun mengurungi niatnya karena naruto hanya menuruti perkataan kurenai.

"Hai, sensei" jawab naruto yang akhirnya mengikuti kurenai meninggalkan para siswi.

"hinata, mau kah kau ikut denganku untuk memeriksa uzumaki-san sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh antara kurenai dan naruto ?" Tanya sasuke.

"Eto….bo-boleh juga sepertinya" jawab hinata gugup karena mendengar nama naruto yang menyelamatkan dirinya waktu itu dan mencoba mencari informasi tentang naruto.

"ayo kita ikuti saja diam-diam" ujar sasuke dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala hinata.

**DISEBUAH BANGUNAN ATAS SEKOLAH.**

"naruto-kun kau jangan menggunakan nen sembarangan disekolah ini. Karena bisa berbahaya jika semua tahu tentangmu. Jadi sebaiknya gunakan saja ketika dalam keadaan darurat saja ya. Karena kita sebagai hunter harus bisa menghilangkan jejak tanpa diketahui orang lain. Jadi kau bisa menepati janjimu kan untuk tidak ingkar." Pinta kurenai mencoba menjulurkan kelingkingnya sebagai perjanjian.

"nen itu apa dan kau tau itu apa hunter ?" bisik hinata kesasuke.

"aku tidak tahu, tapi lebih baik kita tanyakan langsung ke uzumaki tentang nen dan hunter sesudah kurenai sensei pergi, ayo sembunyi nanti kita ketahuan" ajak sasuke sedangkan hinata hanya mengikuti sasuke.

"baiklah, sensei aku berjanji tidak akan menggunakan nen secara sembarangan mulai sekarang" gumamnya mengaitkan kelingkingnya sebagai perjanjian.

"arigatou, naruto-kun. kalau begitu aku tinggal ya,jaa" ucap kurenai meninggalkan naruto dan menuruni tangga dan ada sebuah pintu tapi kurenai melewati itu dengan santainya menuju ruang guru sudah tahu.

"jadi dua orang mengawasi kami ya" batin kurenai menggunakan EN(membuat semua jarak jangkauan nen seperti radar).

**SKIP TIME**

Wuuusssssh….angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup dengan segarnya dan damainya dengan suara kicauan burung-burung tapi naruto mencoba duduk bermeditasi layaknya biksu untuk menyatu dengan alam.

"APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN DARIKU" Tanya naruto masih dalam keadaan meditasi.

"aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku waktu itu, jika kau tak ada mungkin aku sudah tewas lalu maafkan teman kami inuzuka kiba sebelumnya karena menjahilimu" Ujar sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. memang sudah tugasku menolong kalian" jawab naruto datar.

"Et-tooo… aku ingin menanyakan pada u-uzumaki-san, aku ingin tau a-apa itu nen dan a-apa itu hunter?" Tanya hinata gugup didepan orang yang dikaguminya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan marah dan mulai berdiri membuat sasuke dan hinata bergedik takut karena tatapan mata naruto seperti mencari mangsa.

"untuk apa kalian mengetahui itu?" Tanya naruto dingin didepan mereka berdua.

"a-aku hanya i-ingin mengetahui itu saja, a-aku bukan mata-mata i-iyakan sasuke kun" ujar hinata gugup.

"i-iya, kami bukan mu-musuhmu kami hanya ingin me-mengenalmu saja naruto" ujar sasuke Terbata.

Naruto yang mendengarkan itu hanya pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu.

"huh… aku rasa ini tidak akan mudah sasuke-kun" Tanya hinata yang menyerah duduk dilantai dengan pasrah.

"aku juga berpikir seperti itu, ayo sebentar lagi pelajaran anko sensei, bisa celaka jika kita terlambat.

**DIPENJARA POLISI KONOHA.**

"aku tidak terima dengan ini, aku akan membunuh bocah itu lihat aja nanti, aku a-...

(bruk…bruk… semua polisi pada tergeletak karena ulah seseorang) "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" gumam sasori melihat semua polisi sudah tewas semua.

"apa kau ingin keluar dari sini sasori?" Tanya zetsu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari bawah tanah.

"kau yang waktu itu dengan yahiko-sama bukan, cepat lepaskan aku, aku ingin membunuh bocah berambut kuning itu segera" geram sasori.

"benar, aku akan membebaskanmu, dengan syarat jika kau mau melakukan tugas baru yang diinginkan pimpinan maka aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan baru juga untukmu lalu kau bisa menggunakannya juga untuk melawan anak itu juga bagaimana, sasori.?" Tawar zetsu.

"baiklah aku akan mengikuti perintah mu" ujar sasori dingin.

**DISEKOLAH.**

"baiklah anak-anak aku ingin menunjuk salah satu murid disini untuk mengerjakan latihan dipapan tulis nomor 5 ini, eto…kau bisa kerjakan latihan ini nomor 5" Tanya anko menunjuk salah satu murid tapi rata-rata dari mereka menyembunyikan diri dengan buku mereka agar tidak dipilih, karena melihat naruto yang melamun melihat kearah jendela, anko pun akhirnya memilih naruto dan orang yang ditunjuk hanya maju dan mulai mengerjakan soal nomor 5.

TAK…TAK…TAK…TAK.. suara dari papan tulis kapur yang terdengar dari seorang uzumaki naruto.

"sudah sensei" jawab naruto datar kembali ketempat duduk.

"su-sugeeh, kau cepat sekali dalam mengerjakan ini!" gumam anko. Yang lain pun hanya memandang ada yang kagum, dan ada yang iri juga.

"kalian harus belajar dengan giat seperti uzumaki naruto, contohlah dia dalam belajar mengerti anak-anak!" ujar anko.

"Hai', sensei" jawab semua murid.

**SKIP TIME**.

"pelajaran cukup sampai disini kita akan lanjutkan minggu depan dan oh ya aku akan memberikan kalian angket ini, tolong diisi sekarang dan dikumpulkan hari ini, diruang wali kelas kalian kurenai sensei, apa kalian sudah paham.?" Tanya anko.

"hai, sensei" jawab semua murid.

Semua murid mengisi formulir angket masa depan, satu persatu semua murid pulang dan yang tersisa hanya tinggal 7 orang saja.

"hinata-chan apa kau sudah selesai ?" Tanya dua orang perempuan.

"a-ano…aku belum selesai kalian pulang saja duluan ino-san, tenten-san !" jawab hinata dengan senyum kikuk.

"begitu ya sudah hati-hati ya, kami pulang duluan, jaa" ujar kiba ke hinata dan melihat naruto sekilas. naruto yang merasa dilihat seseorang melihat keasal orang tersebut dengan tatapan dingin, kiba sangat terkejut dan akhirnya kabur lebih dulu dari kelas.

"Eh,... tunggu kami kiba" teriak ino sedangkan tenten hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

"hinata, aku menunggumu didepan gerbang ya" ujar sasuke meninggalkan naruto, hinata dan lee.

"apa kalian berdua sudah selesai?" Tanya lee.

"i-ini lee-san, maaf aku terlambat mengumpulkannya, maaf merepotkan" jawab hinata dengan sedikit ojigi meminta maaf kepada lee.

"tak apa-apa, hinata san. Lalu bagaimana denganmu naruto-kun?" jawab lee bertanya kepada naruto.

"kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul" ujar naruto yang masih diam hanya melihat angket sambil memegang pulpen.

"baiklah aku duluan, hinata-san, naruto-kun" ujar lee mengambil tas dan meninggalkan kelas.

Suasana diam dan sore hari dalam kelas akhirnya hinata pun mendekati naruto, dengan sedikit gugup dan melihat naruto yang belum mengisi angket masa depan sama sekali.

"uzumaki-kun, belum mengisi angket ini, m-mau kubantu?" Tanya hinata tapi yang ditanya hanya diam.

"kenapa, kau selalu menganggu ku" ujar naruto dingin memandangi hinata sedangkan hinata hanya sedikit gugup dengan perkataan naruto.

"a-aku hanya i-ingin membantu saja, kok ini tak ada hu-hubungannya dengan nen dan hu-hunter ya-yang kita bicarakan tadi" ujar hinata terbata.

Sedangkan naruto hanya diam kembali… setelah mendengar perkataan hinata.

"jika k-kau tak m-mau kubantu se-sebaiknya aku pe-pergi saja ya, go-gomen-...

"semuanya sama saja tak berbeda jauh dengan kehidupan ku yang semula, kau mungkin tak tau banyak tentang diriku hyuuga, kau seharusnya beruntung karena kau masih punya teman dan keluarga yang masih menyayangimu,…tidak sepertiku yang tak mengetahui siapa orang tua ku dan aku berbeda dengan kalian semua lagi pula aku tak memiliki teman sama...

"kau memiliki teman disini, naruto-kun" bentak hinata yang tak terima dengan penuturan naruto.

"kau memiliki teman disini, tidak hanya ino-san, tenten-san, sasuke-kun dan kiba-kun. maaf jika sebelumnya kiba-kun mengerjaimu tapi sebenarnya dia itu orang sangat baik dia tidak bisa berkenalan dengan orang lain tanpa mengerjai orang tersebut tolong maafkan dia dan semua orang dikelas ini adalah keluargamu yang baru…d-dan.a-a-a-aku mencintaimu!" ujar hinata diakhir kata seperti bisikan.

"bagaimana kau membuktikan, omong kosongmu itu kau saja tak pernah merasakan hal itu-... heh.

Cup… ciuman dikening naruto, sedangkan naruto hanya merona membuang muka akibat ulah hinata.

"a-a-apa yang k-kau s-sebenarnya kau rencanakan ?" tanyaku masih merona.

"tidak ada rencana apapun, bagaimana jika isi angketmu dimasa depan seperti ini" ujar hinata sambil menulis diangket naruto sedangkan naruto masih diam tak bergerak akibat ulah hinata.

"aku akan mejadi jembatan untukmu dalam melangkah dan akan menikah denganmu naruto-kun, jadi kau tak perlu takut" gumam hinata didekat telinga naruto.

"be-benarkah itu ?" Tanya naruto memastikan.

"hn, tentu kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, aku tak tega meninggalkan sasuke-kun sendirian, jaa" jawab hinata meninggalkan naruto sendiran yang masih diam.

**DIPERJALANAN PULANG.**

Sasuke pun angkat bicara sesaat dalam perjalanan pulang.

"hinata, kau lama sekali tadi aku tunggu, apakah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan naruto" jawab sasuke.

"e-eto…i-iya telah t-terjadi sesuatu, tapi aku tak mau ce-cerita a-aku malu m-menjawabnya" ujar hinata gugup memainkan jarinya.

"begitu ya rupanya, ja- (berhenti karena dihadang oleh sekelompok preman yang menghampiri hinata dan sasuke)

"HEIII, GADIS MANIS MAU KEMANA, AYO KITA BERMAIN SEBENTAR, SERAHKAN HARTAMU !"ujar para preman yang menghadang mereka berdua berjumlah 12 orang.

"sasuke-kun, bagaimana i-ini, aku takut" ujar hinata. Sedangkan sasuke memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertahan dan melindungi hinata.

"kyaaa" teriak hinata karena ditarik paksa oleh salah satu preman.

"HINATA" panggil sasuke. Sasuke pun memukul preman yang menyerang hinata.

Buaaghh..buaaghh… bruk…bruuk… berhasil mengenai musuh dan terjatuh tapi kembali lagi bangkit hinata pun kembali berlindung dibelakang sasuke.

**Skip time**

"hah…hah…hah..kuso…kenapa mereka tak merasa lelah sama sekali" gumam sasuke sedangkan hinata hanya memandang sasuke dengan tatapan merasa bersalah karena tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"MATI KALIAN BERDUA BOCAH" ujar dua preman yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba dari belakang dengan pisau lipatnya kearah sasuke dan hinata.

"sepertinya aku akan benar-benar mati sekarang" batin sasuke menutup mata.

"kami-sama" batin hinata pasrah sama seperti sasuke.

(bruuk,…bruuuk,…bruuuk suara tubuh yang mulai terjatuh ketanah tapi tidak sakit dirasakan hinata dan sasuke)

Sasuke dan hinata tak merasakan apapun dan membuka mata secara perlahan, betapa terkejutnya yang menolong mereka kedua kalinya adalah pria surai kuning.

"uzumaki, uzumaki-kun" ujar mereka berdua dan melihat naruto yang masih bertarung melawan anak buah preman tersebut seorang diri.

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR BOCAH" teriak preman wuuushh… pukulan preman tersebut meleset dan naruto pun sudah dibelakang preman tersebut.

Bruuuk... arrghhh akhirnya semua musuh pada tumbang hanya tinggal satu musuh pemimpinnya. Naruto hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan datar ke pemimpin preman.

"fufufu… sepertinya kau bukan bocah sembarangan, tapi apa kau bisa menghindari ini" ujar pemimpin musuh.

Wush…wush…wush… kecepatan musuh menambah dan naruto yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut dan untungnya naruto menggunankan GYO (memusatkan nen pada mata) untuk melihat pergerakan musuh dan melihat benang-benang nen seperti puppet boneka yang mengendalikan seseorang .

"dia dikendalikan seseorang" batin naruto melihat benang nen.

Masih bertarung dengan luar biasa tanpa diketahui posisi akan muncul dimana.

"su-sugoi apakah ini yang disebut nen, sasuke-kun" Tanya hinata yang tak bisa berkedip melihat pertarungan hebat antara naruto dengan seorang preman.

"mungkin saja" ucap singkat sasuke kehinata.

"a-aku ingin se-sekali memiliki kekuatan ini" batin sasuke kesal merapalkan tangannya karena merasa lemah dari orang lain.

"HIAAAAT..." teriak preman tersebut wuussh…

"dia menghilang" gumam preman tersebut karena tak mengetahui posisi naruto dimana.

"apa yang kau cari?" ujar naruto tiba-tiba dibelakang yang sudah mengumpulkan nen ditangannya.

"RASAKAN INI" teriak naruto.

Buaaaghh…..argggh…hentikan… erang musuh kesakitan sedangkan naruto hanya menambah pukulan nya lebih kuat sehingga musuh terpental dan menghantam jalanan yang hancur berkeping-keping akibat ulah naruto.

"uhuk…uhuk… kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih buruk dari ini bocah" ujar preman tersebut. Sedangkan naruto hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin dan benang nen yang menempel di tubuh preman itu pun menghilang.

Ditempat lain jauh dari tempat naruto dan lainnya.

"bagaimana, sasori kau menyukainya"Tanya zetsu.

"ya, ini kekuatan yang luar biasa, aku merasakan tubuhku ini sangat ringan, aku akan membebaskan mu hari ini tapi lain kali kau akan mati ditanganku" gumam sasori dengan senyum haus darah.

**DITEMPAT NARUTO.**

"uzumaki. uzumaki-kun kau tidak apa-apa" Tanya sasuke dan hinata bersama tapi yang ditanya hanya diam. Naruto yang berdiri pun akhirnya tumbang secara tiba-tiba…bruukk…jatuh ketanah.

"UZUMAKI-KUN" panggil hinata lalu menghampiri naruto yang tergeletak ditanah.

"UZUMAKI-KUN, APA KAU TIDAK APA-APA JAWAB AKU" teriak hinata panik.

"tenanglah hinata, biar aku periksa sebentar" ujar sasuke beberapa saat melihat bola mata, nafas yang masih bisa dirasakan.

"dia tidak apa-apa hinata, hanya kelelahan saja" ujar sasuke.

"syukurlah, ayo kita antarkan kerumahnya?" ajak hinata.

"aku tak tahu dimana rumah uzumaki, apa kau tak tahu juga rumahnya, hinata" Tanya sasuke.

"aku juga tidak tahu, ehm…. Apa kita kerumah kurenai-sensei saja, aku tahu rumahnya dan lagi pula uzumaki-kun sepertinya paling dekat dengan kurenai sensei" jawab hinata.

"begitu rupanya, ayo kita bawa dia kerumah kurenai sensei" ujar sasuke.

**DISEBUAH RUMAH MODERN YANG BESAR.**

"kenapa naruto belum pulang jam segini" batin kurenai mengkhawatirkan naruto melihat jam di dinding tembok yang menunjukkan waktu jam 10.00 malam.

Teng..tong… bunyi bel rumah yang terdengar didalam rumah, kurenai yang tahu itu segera menuju ke pintu lalu membukanya, kreeeiiiit ckck.

"naruto-kun aku sudah bilang ka-...

"APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN NARUTO-KUN" ucap kurenai khawatir melihat naruto dibawa oleh dua teman kelasnya.

"a-ano sensei biar kami jelaskan didalam kejadiannya, yang terpenting biarkan naruto istirahat dahulu dan berikan penyembuhan pertama untuk uzumaki" ujar sasuke. kurenai yang mendengar itu hanya menggangukkan kepala dan menyuruh dua muridnya meletakkan naruto dikamarnya.

**SKIP TIME.**

"arigatou gozaimasu, karena telah menolong naruto-kun. Hinata dan sasuke" ujar kurenai.

"tidak, justru kami yang tertolong oleh naruto-kun, sensei. jika tidak ada dia mungkin kami sudah tewas oleh para preman yang ingin melukai kami, benarkan sasuke kun" jawab hinata ke sasuke.

"i-iya, kami ditolongnya dua kali, saat ditaman hiburan dan tadi" ujar sasuke.

"begitu rupanya" batin kurenai.

"baiklah, aku akan mengurus naruto-kun mulai dari sini" ujar kurenai kepada dua muridnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu kita akan pulang, ayo sasuke-kun ( terkejut melihat sasuke yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya didepan kurenai).

Kurenai hanya diam dan mulai berbicara.

"kenapa kau menunduk-kan kepala mu seperti itu sasuke-kun, aku tak-...

"tolong ajarkan aku nen darimu kurenai-sensei, aku mohon" ujar sasuke. kurenai mendengar itupun terkejut begitupun hinata mengikuti hal yang sama seperti sasuke.

"tolong ajarkan aku juga sensei" ucap hinata tegas.

Kurenai yang melihat dua muridnya tersebut akhirnya hanya bisa menyerah.

"huh…ayo ikuti aku" ucap kurenai menyerah melihat Hinata dan sasuke yang melakukan itu dan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk mengikuti kurenai.

**SKIP TIME.**

Sampailah diruangan yang sangat luas dan kosong.

"AKU INGIN BERTANYA KEPADA KALIAN BERDUA KENAPA KALIAN INGIN MEMPELAJARI NEN ?" Tanya kurenai dengan nada dingin.

"alasanku ingin belajar nen adalah untuk menjadi kuat dan melindungi semua teman-temanku yang dalam bahaya terutama hinata sensei" ujar sasuke datar.

"sasuke-kun" gumam hinata senang.

"lalu alasan mu hinata?" tanya kurenai.

"a-alasan ku mempelajari nen, sama dengan sasuke-kun u-untuk melindungi teman-temanku" ucap hinata "dan,… (beberapa saat terdiam dan mulai berkata kembali) aku ingin melindungi NARUTO-KUN" ujar hinata tegas diakhir kalimat.

"jadi benar dugaan ku dia menyukai naruto kah" batin kurenai dengan senyum datar.

"baiklah aku sudah mendapat alasan dari kalian berdua yang cukup kuat, kalian perlu tahu bahwa hanya beberapa orang yang berbakat yang bisa menguasai nen secara maksimal yang disebut HUNTER dan NEN adalah senjata yang lebih berbahaya dari senjata api, nen adalah energi kehidupan yang sangat besar dalam tubuh setiap orang untuk mengeluarkannya ada 2 tahap cara yang pertama cara santai dengan meditasi atau yang kedua cara ekstrim dengan memasukan hatsu untuk membuka pori-pori tempat keluarnya nen yang instan dalam tubuh kalian, lalu apabila kalian bertarung dengan pengguna nen lain sedangkan kalian melawan musuh tanpa mengetahui apa itu nen dan kalian tak melindungi tubuh kalian dengan nen, kalian akan bernasib seperti ini" ujar kurenai panjang lebar lalu menyentuh tembok bangunan halaman kurenai.

Beberapa detik kemudian,BRAAAK DUAAAR…. Tembok pun hancur secara berkeping-keping. Hinata dan sasuke yang melihat itu benar-benar terkejut dan ketakutan betapa mengerikan aura nen yang bisa menghancurkan tembok dalam waktu sekejap.

"kalian sudah paham bukan, betapa mengerikannya nen itu, jadi apa keputusan kalian apakah mau tetap ingin belajar nen atau tidak?" Tanya kurenai ke sasuke dan hinata.

Nen yang belum diketahui hinata dan sasuke benar-benar sangat kuat dan mengerikan, apakah mereka berdua sanggup untuk mempelajari nen.?

Alhamdulillah selesai juga chapter 3, maaf minggu besok atau besok saya tak lanjutkan dulu karena mau uas dulu, jadi sabar ya.

Mohon reviewnya saja.


	4. Chapter 4

"kalian sudah paham bukan, betapa mengerikannya nen itu, jadi apa keputusan kalian. apakah kalian mau tetap ingin belajar nen atau tidak ?" Tanya kurenai dingin ke sasuke dan hinata.

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll**

**Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll**

**Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.**

**Chapter 4 : determination without a doubt.**

Dua insan terdiam memikirkan perkataan yang dilontarkan kurenai kepada hinata dan sasuke, akhirnya mereka memutuskan jawaban.

"kami siap" ujar dua insan secara tegas.

Kurenai yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum datar dan mulai berbicara kembali.

"baiklah, jika kalian ingin belajar nen aku akan ajarkan, tapi aku tak akan berbaik hati kepada kalian, karena tantangan yang sebenarnya dalam mempelajari nen akan dimulai, kalian ingin metode meditasi lebih aman dan paling cepat 6 bulan kalian mempelajarinya atau metode instan resiko dengan nyawa kalian.?" Tanya kurenai ke dua muridnya.

"apa maksud sensei, aku tidak mengerti ?" jawab hinata yang masih bingung.

"maksudnya kau ingin latihan sedikit kasar dalam membuka nen atau tidak hinata" ujar sasuke yang memotong jawaban senseinya.

"oh begitu" gumam hinata sambil mengganguk kan kepala.

"benar sekali, sasuke-kun. Kalian disini akan diajarkan membuka nen dengan metode kasar atau normal?" tanya kurenai ke hinata dan sasuke sekali lagi.

"aku meminta membuka nen dengan metode ekstrim sensei, alasannya untuk saat ini dikota sering terjadi kejahatan jika aku mempelajari dengan metode normal, waktu yang ku gunakan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan nen tidak akan cukup" jawab sasuke.

"sasuke-kun, a-aku juga sensei" jawab hinata.

"baiklah ayo kita lakukan, buka baju kalian aku akan mengalirkan hatsu energi kehidupanku kedalam pori-pori tempat keluarnya nen kalian" Ujar kurenai.

"m-memakai seragam sekolah ini sensei, a-aku malu lagi pula disini ada sasuke-kun n-nanti dia m-melihatku jika aku melepas bajuku i-ini" ujar hinata yang malu merona disuruh membuka baju sambil menutupi buah dadanya.

"Eh,… kau ada-ada saja hinata,maksudku ganti bajumu itu dulu hinata dengan kaos yang tipis memang kau tidak memakai kaos tipis hinata" ujar kurenai

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengganguk kecil.

Kau ambil dilemari ku yang berada disamping sana" hela kurenai memijit kepalanya mendengar perkataan hinata.

"h-hei jangan asal bicara hinata, a-aku begini juga sadar diri" jawab sasuke terbata membela diri karena tuduhan hinata.

"Kalian mau belajar nen atau tidak" jawab kurenai yang muncul perempatan siku-siku disamping kepalanya.

"H-Hai" jawab mereka berdua bergedik takut atas penuturan senseinya.

**Skip time.**

Suasana sudah berkumpul dan metode pun dilakukan.

"aku akan mulai jadi bersiaplah" ujar kurenai memperingatkan.

Fuusssshh…perlahan nen mengalir dari tangan menuju dalam hatsu kulit mereka berdua.

"panas sekali, seperti dekat sekali dengan api unggun rasanya" batin hinata sedikit risih.

"aku masih sanggup jika seperti ini" batin sasuke.

"aku mulai" ujar kurenai memasukan hatsu kedalam pori-pori nen mereka berdua.

"KYAAA… HUAAA…" teriak hinata dan sasuke bersama lalu cahaya putih seketika muncul dan kembali menghilang menjadi normal kembali.

"Bukalah mata kalian secara perlahan" ujar kurenai memerintahkan hinata dan sasuke mengikuti intruksi kurenai.

"i-ini nen ku,su-sugoi" gumam hinata.

"aku merasa badan ku ringan sekali" gumam sasuke.

"baiklah ikuti intruksi ku dengan serius energi kehidupan yang melalui dari tubuh kalian tidak akan berhenti sampai benar-benar habis dan jika ditutup dengan ten kalian sendiri kalian akan mati, kalian paham" ujar kurenai.

"hn" menganggukkan kepala hinata dan sasuke bersama tanda mengerti.

"pertama kalian tutup mata kalian, kedua tenangkan saraf kalian dengan menarik nafas secara perlahan, ketiga bayangkan jika kalian berada ditempat alam yang sejuk dan damai serta rasakan aliran energi dalam tubuh kalian berhenti atas kehendak kalian, kunci dari nen adalah yin dan yang" ujar kurenai.

Hinata dan sasuke yang mendapat intruksi dari kurenai pun melakukannya dan perlahan-lahan hatsu mereka menjadi tenang dan menjadi seperti lendir yang menyelimuti kulit mereka dari atas sampai bawah.

"mereka berhasil" batin kurenai.

"bagaimana, kalian merasakannya ?"Tanya kurenai.

"ya, ini seperti baju hangat" ujar hinata

"hn" mengangguk sasuke tanda setuju dengan hinata.

"baiklah, kalian boleh menghilangkan nen kalian dengan zetsu, pertama kalian tenangkan pikiran bayangkan energi kehidupan kalian menghilang dan berhenti atas kehendak kalian yang menggunakan energi itu" ujar kurenai.

perlahan-lahan nen pun mulai hilang.

"huh, akhirnya selesai juga iya kan hina- bruk… (sasuke terkejut melihat hinata ambruk karena kelelahan)

"Kau tidak apa-apa hinata?"tanya kurenai dan sasuke.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa h-hanya sedikit kelelahan saja, t-tenang saja jika istirahatku c-cukup nanti kondisi ku p-pulih kembali" ujar hinata tersenggal-senggal karena kelelahan.

"apa kau yakin hinata ?"tanya sasuke khawatir.

"tentu" jawab hinata tersenyum.

"mereka berdua cukup berbakat, tapi perkembangan cara hinata dan sasuke menghasilkan nen dan menyembunyikan nen berbeda sangat jauh, ditambah stamina hinata sangat lemah dan mudah lelah ?" batin kurenai.

"baiklah latihan cukup sampai disini, besok aku akan ajarkan pengenalan tipe nen kalian" ujar kurenai

"hai" jawab serempak hinata dan sasuke.

"lalu apakah orang tua kalian tak khawatir jika pulang jam segini?"Tanya kurenai melihat jam menunjuk kan sudah malam.

"orang tua ku sedang pergi keluar kota karena dinas" jawab sasuke.

"orang tua ku juga" jawab hinata.

"begitu rupanya" gumam kurenai.

**SKIP TIME.**

"arigatou sensei telah mengajarkan kami nen, kami permisi dulu, jaa" ujar dua insan.

"hati-hati kalian berdua" jawab kurenai.

"kau lihat naruto, teman-temanmu merasa iri dengan mu dan ingin maju bersamamu serta saling melindungi terutama hinata" batin kurenai menutup pintu dan pergi tidur.

TENGAH MALAM JAM 00.00

#in_the_dream.

Disebuah tempat taman ,naruto sedang bermain dengan ayunan taman hingga datanglah dua orang asing kearah naruto.

"kau uzumaki naruto" ujar wanita surai merah.

"siapa kalian ?" Tanya naruto ke dua orang paruh baya pria dan wanita.

"kami adalah orang tua mu, naruto" ujar pria surai kuning.

"bohong" gumam naruto tak mempercayai orang paruh baya tersebut.

"kami benar-benar orang tua mu naru-chan" ujar wanita surai merah mencoba menyakin kan.

"BOHONG, JIKA KALIAN ORANG TUAKU, KENAPA KALIAN MENINGGALKAN KU SAAT AKU MASIH KECIL" bentak naruto mulai geram.

Dan secara tiba-tiba taman pun menghilang begitu pun dengan dua orang tersebut dan berubah menjadi gelap dan terlihat orang-orang yang membicarakan naruto.

"hei lihat anak itu tak punya orang tua, kasihan ya, menyedihkan ya, pasti orang tuanya tak pernah menyayanginya, dia itu sendiran tak punya teman !" ujar para orang-orang.

"DIIIIIAAAAM, KALIAN SEMUA" BENTAK NARUTO.

"HUAA…KAASAN….TOUSAN…."teriak naruto tersadar dari mimpi buruk.

"ada apa naruto-kun berteriak ?" Tanya kurenai yang masuk kedalam kamar naruto karena mendengar teriak kan dari pria kuning.

"a-aku takut k-kurenai-sensei" ujar naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan memeluk lutut kakinya sendiri.

"ceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku naruto-kun, mungkin aku bisa membantumu" tawar kurenai untuk membantu.

"k-kenapa hanya a-aku yang t-tidak memiliki orang tua kurenai-sensei. padahal aku m-memiliki tsunade-san dan shizune nee, a-aku selalu bermimpi b-buruk setiap malam k-kenapa aku selalu s-seperti ini, apakah kami-sama hanya ingin mempermainkan hidupku" ujar naruto ketakukan.

"psikologinya benar-benar sudah parah sekali, apakah harus aku katakan yang sebenarnya tentang kedua orang tuanya, sebaiknya aku sampaikan saja sekarang" batin kurenai sinis melihat naruto yang ketakutan.

"naruto-kun, mungkin kami-sama hanya ingin mengetes mu saja agar kau lebih tegar dalam menjalani hidup dan jangan dibawa beban itu hanya sebuah mimpi, lalu soal orang tuamu a-aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu sekarang juga, jadi…?" ujar kurenai menyentuh kepala naruto.

Secara tiba-tiba memori yang ada dikepala kurenai seperti rekaman ditunjukkan kepada naruto.

#flashback_on

"jadi apakah kau akan ikut dengan kami asuma" Tanya minato.

"aku akan ikut dengan anda untuk melawan akatsuki, jika memang anda yang meminta aku untuk ikut bergabung" jawab asuma.

"aku juga akan ikut-….(tidak boleh) dipotong oleh asuma.

"ta-tapi aku i-ingin ikut ber-…(kubilang tidak boleh kurenai, bagaimana dengan kondisi anak kita, aku tak mau terjadi hal yang tidak aku inginkan) potong asuma.

Kurenai yang mendengar itu hanya diam.

"kapan kita berangkat ?" Tanya asuma.

"malam ini" ujar kushina.

SKIP TIME.

"kalian berhati-hatilah minato-san, kushina-san dan berhati-hatilah asuma-kun ?" ujar kurenai sinis.

Asuma yang melihat itu menghampiri kurenai dan cup… di bibir kurenai.

"aku pergi kurenai" ucap asuma.

"kurenai, jika suatu hari nanti kau bertemu anak kami, tolong jangan katakan tentang misi ini, mengerti" ujar kushina

"h-hai' , kushina-san" jawab kurenai ragu dan mereka bertiga pun mulai pergi meninggalkan kurenai.

#flashback_off

"kenapa?" gumam naruto.

"gomen. jika aku tidak memberitahumu dari awal, lalu tsunade-san, shizune adalah orang yang ku kenal juga, aku hanya berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya agar kau tidak terlibat dengan akatsuki atas pesan dari orang tua mu. Bahkan hunter pro seperti minato-san dan kushina-san bisa dikalahkan oleh mereka, aku tak tahu apakah orang tuamu masih hidup atau tidak, maka dari itu aku sejak awal tidak ingin memberitahukan ini kepada mu, jadi kumohon- (aku akan pergi) potong naruto yang berdiri menuju pintu keluar dan mengambil jaketnya.

"kamu mau kemana naruto-kun kamu tak akan menang melawan mereka-?" Tanya kurenai. (aku akan menghancurkan akatsuki seorang diri) potong naruto.

Kurenai dengan cepat sudah berada didepan pintu keluar menghalangi naruto pergi.

"jika kamu masih ingin pergi, aku akan menghentikanmu dengan cara mematahkan kedua tanganmu dan menghancurkan kedua kakimu naruto-kun, kamu masih lemah dariku dan jika kau melawan akatsuki kamu hanya akan mati sia-sia, jadi kumohon jangan pergi, aku akan ajarkan mu nen ke tingkat lebih tinggi lagi dari ini dan sifat egois mu yang ingin menyelesaikan semuanya seorang diri itulah yang belum bisa kau kendalikan dan akan membawa masalah bagi dirimu sendiri, tapi jika kamu tetap ingin seperti itu dan menginginkan untuk pergi maka aku tak punya pilihan aku akan gunakan cara kasar untuk menghentikanmu." ujar kurenai dingin mengeluarkan nen.

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan kurenai pun kembali tenang.

"gomenasai, karena ke egoisan ku ini" gumam naruto menunduk.

"baguslah jika kau mengerti, aku akan ajarkan kau nen tahap terakhir dan pelatihan mu akan berbeda dengan hinata dan sasuke jadi bersiaplah naruto-kun" ujar kurenai menghampiri naruto.

"a-apa maksud sensei temanku ?" Tanya naruto.

"ya tentu saja sasuke dan hinata, kau pikir siapa lagi,hmm.." ujar kurenai.

"SENSEI aku ini tak memiliki teman dikota ini, lagi pula kenapa sensei mengajarkan mereka yang hanya menghina orang lain, aku tak ingin satu kelompok dengan teman yang menyakiti temannya sendiri, maka dari itu aku lebih memilih sendiri daripada mereka yang tak bisa dipercaya dan-… (karena mereka orang yang baik menurutku) ujar kurenai memotong perkataan naruto.

Kurenai pun mengelus kepala naruto.

"naruto-kun, dengarkan aku. Aku tau kau tak bisa menerima ini dengan cepat, tapi ada hal yang perlu kamu tahu, semua manusia pasti membutuhkan bantuan orang lain karena manusia itu seperti bunga, suatu hari nanti akan layu dan bahkan mati, maka untuk menutupi kekurangannya, bunga itu harus mencari tempat yang subur dan memiliki banyak kawanannya yang sejenis dengan bunga tersebut, sama hal-nya dengan manusia maka untuk menutupi itu kita perlu orang lain yang bisa memahami kita untuk mengemban beban bersama baik itu suka maupun duka, kau paham-kan dengan perkataanku ini kan naruto-kun.?" Ujar kurenai.

Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan penuturan kurenai, kurenai yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"jadi beristirahatlah sekarang, nanti pagi aku akan mengajarkan kalian bertiga nen, mengerti ?" Tanya kurenai.

"Hai' sensei" jawab naruto.

"baguslah sekarang kamu kembalilah tidur ya, masih sangat pagi karena latihan mu nanti akan 10 kali lipat lebih sulit dari pada sasuke dan hinata, jadi butuh stamina yang fit" ujar kurenai.

"Hai' aku akan tidur kembali, arigatou sensei" jawab naruto meninggalkan kurenai.

"hn, sebaiknya aku juga tidur juga" batin kurenai memasuki kamar.

DISEBUAH RUANGAN RAHASIA.

"bagaimana orochimaru, apakah kau sudah bisa mendapatkan dari hasil sample darah mereka" Tanya yahiko.

"aku mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk, tapi ini baru asumsiku saja, dari hasil sampel darah si perempuan tersebut dapat dikatakan dia bertipe nen gugenka untuk mewujudkan nen dalam bentuk benda dan anda lihat sendiri dia memakai rantaikan disetiap jarinya ditangan kanannya yahiko-sama" ujar orochimaru memberikan penjelasan kepada yahiko sedangkan yahiko hanya memandang kushina di telapak tangannya seperti ada cincin yang terhubung dengan jari-jarinya.

"lalu untuk yang laki-laki, aku hanya memberikan kesimpulan bahwa dia bertipe henka, tapi ada sesuatu yang aku pikirkan aku belum mengetahui tentang senjatanya karena aku melihat disenjatanya yang seperti pisau belati tersebut dengan tiga mata pisau tersebut terdapat segel aneh berupa tulisan, dan aku masih belum mengetahui fungsinya" ujar kembali orochimaru.

"begitu, baiklah kau lakukan analisa kembali tentang dua orang tersebut" ujar yahiko.

"Hai' pimpinan" jawab orochimaru.

Beberapa orang yang disuruh oleh yahiko pun datang menghadap dan memberikan laporan.

"pimpinan, aku membawa sasori kembali" ujar zetsu.

"ku pikir kau tak akan kembali, sasori" ujar yahiko.

"aku pasti akan datang kembali untuk anda yahiko-sama, gomen jika aku tak bisa menyelesaikan misi sebelumnya yang diberikan anda kepada saya, karena ada penganggu yang menghalangi saya" ujar sasori dengan posisi belutut seperti menghadap raja.

"maaf kami terlambat pimpinan, kami sudah mencari orang yang anda cari, tapi kami belum bisa menemukannya" ujar itachi yang menyela pembicaraan sasori.

"begitu, aku butuh lebih banyak lagi kekuatan energi kehidupan untuk menghidupkan conan" gumam yahiko.

Pembicaraan pun disela oleh sasori.

"gomen, jika saya lancang yahiko-sama, aku rasa aku tahu orang yng memiliki energi kehidupan yang besar dikota ini, karena aku pernah melawannya dua kali dari kekuatannya dia seperti monster" ujar sasori.

"apa maksudmu orang yang kau lawan ketika ditaman hiburan dan di menahan gerakmu lalu memukulmu hanya dengan 1 tangan itu sasori-dana, tapi sayangnya aku tak mengetahui nama orang itu yang pasti dia memiliki rambut berwarna kuning sepertiku, hn" ujar deidara yang memotong pembicaran.

"kalau tidak salah aku namanya adalah na…naruto yang ku dengar dari teman-temannya. pada saat itu aku mencoba membawa hinata-chan pergi tapi dihalangi oleh dia" ujar sasori.

"apa dia tahu naruto" batin minato yang berpura-pura tidur.

Criiiing…criiinng, semuanya melihat kearah kushina begitu minato yang melihat ke kushina sedangkan kushina memandang akatsuki dengan tatapan kebencian.

"bodoh, kau kushina-chan, dia bisa saja mengetahui tentang naruto" batin minato yang kesal karena kushina begitu ceroboh dan sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya melihat tingkah istrinya yang bodoh.

"aku paham sekarang" batin yahiko tersenyum licik.

"kalian boleh tinggalkan tempat ini, aku ingin bicara pribadi dengan dua tamuku yang spesial ini" ujar yahiko kepada semua anggota akatsuki dan semuanya.

Yahiko mendekati kushina dan minato.

"ada apa, tamu istimewa ku minato-san dan kushina-san" ujar yahiko.

"tidak ada apa-apa, benarkan kushina-chan" ucap minato.

"betul sekali minato-kun, aku sangat lelah terikat seperti ini" ujar kushina berpura-pura menutupi tingkahnya yang ceroboh tadi sambil berusaha melepaskan tali-tali yang menahan pergerakan tubuhnya.

"hmm…jika aku menggunakan orang yang sesuai dengan perkataan sasori tadi untuk menghidupkan conan dengan energi kehidupan yang dimiliki oleh orang tersebut, pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali, ketika merasakan sakitnya apa lagi didepan kedua orang tuanya yang menyaksikan anaknya mati didepan matanya sendiri, hn" ujar yahiko.

Kushina dan minato yang mendengar pernyataan yahiko pun langsung bungkam.

"benar sesuai dugaanku" batin yahiko sambil tersenyum licik.

Akhirnya selesai juga, chapter 4,maaf baru nge post lagi karena abis … mohon reviewnya.

Saya akan jelaskan apa itu nen(aura) karna masih ada yang bingung.

**Ten : menyelimuti tubuh dengan aura.**

**Ren : mempertegas / memperkuat nen dengan memancarkan aura dengan kuat.**

**Zetsu : menyembunyikan aura sementara/menghilangkan aura keberadaan.**

**Hatsu : aura sudah meluap dan memfokuskan pada satu titik target kearah yang dituju.**

**Tipe nen ada 6 :**

**-Kyouka : memperkuat aura, tanda air didalam gelas akan meluap/menambah.**

**-Henka : mengubah aura menjadi sesuatu (api/petir/tanah/angin/air), tanda air didalam gelas memiliki rasa tertentu.**

**-Gugenka : mewujudkan sesuatu dengan aura, tanda air didalam gelas air menjadi lebih jernih.**

**-Hoshutsu : melepaskan nen dari tubuh, tanda air didalam gelas akan berubah warna.**

**-Sousha : mengendalikan sesuatu dengan aura, tanda daun didalam gelas yang berisi air akan bergerak sendiri.**

**-tokushitsu : apa saja bisa mencakup 5 nen yang ada/spesial.**

**Teknik pengembangan nen :**

**Gyo : memusatkan aura pada mata untuk melihat kemampuan orang lain.**

**In : hampir sama dengan zetsu hanya lebih kuat dalam penyamaran/menyembunyikan auranya.**

**En : membuat aura melebar dengan kapasitas yang bisa dijangkaun oleh si pengguna agar mengetahui letak orang lain yang bersembunyi seperti radar.**

**Shu : lanjutan dari ten , atau mengalirkan sesuatu pada benda untuk memperkuat benda tersebut.**

**Ken : teknik bertahan untuk memusatkan pada titik tertentu yang bisa menyebabkan kerusakan fatal.**

**Ko : hampir sama dengan ken tapi hanya ditekankan dalam menyerang gabungan dari . Gabungan dari attack dan defense.**

**Ryu : hampir sama dengan gyo tapi lebih tinggi tekniknya, biasanya digunakan untuk mengatur si pengguna nen dalam mengeluarkan jumlah aura, misalnya 60 persen pukulan tangan kanan dan 40 persen kaki kiri.**

**Sudah pahamkah minna, jadi mohon maaf jika kurang bagus dan ada beberapa kata yang salah. **


	5. Chapter 5

"hmm…jika aku menggunakan orang yang sesuai dengan perkataan sasori tadi untuk menghidupkan conan-chan dengan energi kehidupan yang dimiliki oleh orang tersebut, pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali ketika merasakan sakitnya apa lagi didepan kedua orang tuanya yang menyaksikan anaknya mati didepan matanya, hn" ujar yahiko.

Kushina dan minato yang mendengar pernyataan yahiko pun langsung bungkam.

"benar sesuai dugaanku" batin yahiko sambil tersenyum licik.

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll**

**Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll**

**Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.**

**Chapter 5 : nen type.**

Dua insan diam tanpa berkata apapun atas penuturan sang pria berambut orange, pria itupun memulai membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"kenapa kalian hanya diam jadi tebakan ku benar ya, hmmm….. anak kalian itu sungguh sangat spesial dan menyusahkan ya, bagaimana jika aku menyuruh bawahanku untuk menangkap anakmu, lalu aku akan membunuhnya secara perlahan seperti kalian kemudi- (HENTIKAN, JIKA KAU BERANI MENYENTUH NARUTO AKAN KU BUNUH KAU) teriak kushina.

"kushina-chan" panggil minato. "hmmm,…memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang, menyerang ku, HAH" ujar yahiko yang membentak kushina sambil memegang pipi kushina dengan sedikit kasar.

"akkhh" pekik kushina.

"kushina-chan, yahiko hentikan ini jangan libatkan naruto dan kushina lepaskan mereka berdua biarlah aku yang mati saja menggantikan mereka berdua" ujar minato memohon.

"ooh…tapi anakmu sudah menganggu rencanaku, asal kau tau saja aku ingin menikmati pertarungan dengan anakmu itu, pasti sangat menyenangkan, hn"ujar yahiko dengan senyum licik.

DISEBUAH RUMAH YANG CUKUP MODERN.

Dua orang insan sedang berjalan menuju rumah kurenai sensei yaitu hinata dan sasuke. Tok…tok… suara pintu terdengar dari gerakan tangan yang diarahkan ke pintu memanggil seseorang.

"hai, sebentar" jawab kurenai dari dalam rumah.

Ck..reeeeit… pintu pun terbuka.

"kalian berdua masuklah" ujar kurenai melihat kedua muridnya berjalan menuju ruangan latihan.

"a-ano s-sensei u-uzumaki-kun dimana ?" Tanya hinata.

"aku tak tahu dimana dia, mungkin dia sedang ditempat biasa dia berlatih" jawab kurenai.

"oh begitu" gumam hinata sedangkan sasuke hanya diam mengikuti kurenai.

Braaaak…pintu pun digeser dan terlihatlah ruangan kosong yang terbuka atapnya seperti teras dan terlihatlah naruto yang sedang duduk meditasi merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi dipagi hari.

"ren nya sangat lembut dan tenang tidak kasar seperti sebelumnya" batin kurenai yang melihat naruto dengan gyo.

"naruto-kun, ayo kita mulai latihannya hinata dan sasuke sudah datang kemari" ujar kurenai.

"hai" ujar naruto yang menghampiri kurenai dibelakangnya ada hinata dan sasuke.

"naruto-kun aku membawa hinata dan sasuke-kun, aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik sekarang, lalu mereka berdua akan menjadi muridku juga sama halnya sepertimu,aku harap kau bisa berteman baik, kau mengerti" ujar kurenai.

"hai, sensei" jawab naruto pelan. "mohon bantuannya, u-uzumaki-kun" ujar hinata sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"mohon bantuannya" ujar sasuke.

"t-tentu" ujar naruto yang masih sedikit ragu karena baru pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan teman sesungguhnya.

"baiklah aku ingin kalian berdua, melakukan ten yang seperti naruto-kun lakukan sekarang. Caranya sama seperti yang ku jelaskan diawal, jadi lakukan sekarang" perintah kurenai.

"hai" jawab mereka berdua.

Beberapa saat kemudian,teeeeng…. Semua tubuh hinata dan sasuke sudah diselimuti oleh nen semua.

"bagus mereka bisa mengaktifkan nen tanpa adanya halangan sama sekali walaupun nen mereka masih sedikit kasar dan beraturan". batin kurenai.

"bagus, pertahankan itu jangan sampai dihilangkan nen kalian, aku ingin menjelaskan beberapa tipe nen kepada kalian berdua, nen terbagi menjadi 6 yaitu kyouka,henka, gugenka, hoshutsu, sousha dan tokushitsu

**-Kyouka : memperkuat aura, tanda air didalam gelas akan meluap/menambah.**

**-Henka : mengubah aura menjadi sesuatu (api/petir/tanah/angin/air), tanda air didalam gelas memiliki rasa tertentu.**

**-Gugenka : mewujudkan sesuatu dengan aura, tanda air didalam gelas air menjadi lebih jernih.**

**-Hoshutsu : melepaskan nen dari tubuh, tanda air didalam gelas akan berubah warna.**

**-Sousha : mengendalikan sesuatu dengan aura, tanda daun didalam gelas yang berisi air akan bergerak sendiri.**

**-tokushitsu : apa saja bisa mencakup 5 nen yang ada/spesial.**

Aku sudah menjelaskan teorinya jadi sekarang kita mulai prakteknya saja" ujar kurenai mengambil gelas berisi air dengan daun sebagai objek ditengahnya dan sebuah wadah untuk menampung air.

"coba hinata kau arahkan tanganmu kearah gelas tersebut mendekati gelas itu" perintah kurenai.

"hai" jawab hinata mengarahkan tangannya dan air pun hanya diam tak bergerak.

"e-eto sensei, mengapa airnya dan daunnya tak bergerak, apakah aku t-tak berbakat dalam m-mempelajari nen" Tanya hinata sinis yang merasa paling buruk.

"kau cukup baik hinata coba kau sentuh jarimu kedalam air digelas itu dan kamu akan tau hasilnya" jawab kurenai yang menyemangati hinata sedangkan hinata hanya menuruti kata kurenai dan mulai merasakan airnya.

"m-manis, bagaimana bisa padahal ini air putih biasakan sensei" gumam hinata.

"benarkah itu hinata" ujar sasuke.

"benar,cobalah sendiri sasuke-kun dan naruto-kun juga" ujar kurenai yang membujuknya mencoba merasakan air yang sebelumnya dialiri nen hinata.

"benar,manis" gumam sasuke sedangkan naruto hanya mengganguk.

"tipe nen mu berarti henka, hinata selamat atas kerja kerasmu hinata" ujar kurenai.

"arigatou, sensei" jawab hinata yang senang.

"sekarang giliranmu, sasuke-kun" ujar kurenai.

"hai" jawab sasuke memegang gelas dan hasilnya sama dengan hinata sama sekali tak bergerak daun.

"sasuke-kun kau memiliki nen yang sama seperti hinata yaitu henka selamat atas keberhasilanmu" ujar kurenai.

"hai, arigatou"jawab sasuke.

"sekarang giliranmu naruto-kun" ujar kurenai.

"hai" jawab naruto mulai mengarahkan tangannya kedekat gelas dan air pun bertambah jumlahnya seperti meluap, hinata dan sasuke melihat itu hanya bisa kagum.

"su-sugoi uzumaki-kun" ujar hinata.

"kau memiliki nen yang berbeda dengan kami uzumaki, aku tak percaya" ujar sasuke yang melihat itu kagum.

"aku belum memberi tahu kalian berdua, naruto-kun memiliki dua tipe nen yaitu kyouka dan tokushitshu, kyouka hanya digunakan ketika bertarung dan tokushitshu bisa dikatakan hanya saat batas emosi tertentu saja dia bisa menggunakan kemampuan nen langka tersebut. Keuntungan tokushitsu dia bisa mengubah serangan menjadi 100% seperti halnya pengguna nen kyouka biasa dan pengaruh dari air ini pun berbeda jika dia pengguna tokoshitsu dengan nen lainnya, apakah kalian sudah paham"ujar kurenai.

"hai" ujar hinata dan sasuke.

"baiklah untuk saat ini aku ingin kalian berdua latihan mempertahankan aura ren kalian selama yang kalian mampu berapa lama, kalian paham" ujar kurenai.

"hai, sensei" jawab hinata dan sasuke.

"untuk naruto-kun kamu akan berlatih denganku, ikutlah denganku kita berlatih ditempat yang berbeda, aku akan mengajarimu teknik tahap ketiga pengembangan nen" ujar kurenai

"hai" jawab naruto.

**NARUTO POV.**

"aku akan jelaskan sedikit tentang pengembangan nen ini, jadi teknik pengembangan nen ini terbagi menjadi 7 yaitu :

**Gyo : memusatkan aura pada mata untuk melihat kemampuan orang lain.**

**In : hampir sama dengan zetsu hanya lebih kuat dalam penyamaran/menyembunyikan auranya.**

**En : membuat aura melebar dengan kapasitas yang bisa dijangkaun oleh si pengguna agar mengetahui letak orang lain yang bersembunyi seperti radar.**

**Shu : lanjutan dari ten , atau mengalirkan sesuatu pada benda untuk memperkuat benda tersebut.**

**Ken : teknik bertahan untuk memusatkan pada titik tertentu yang bisa menyebabkan kerusakan fatal.**

**Ko : hampir sama dengan ken tapi hanya ditekankan dalam menyerang gabungan dari . Gabungan dari attack dan defense.**

**Ryu : hampir sama dengan gyo tapi lebih tinggi tekniknya, biasanya digunakan untuk mengatur si pengguna nen dalam mengeluarkan jumlah aura, misalnya 60 persen pukulan tangan kanan dan 40 persen kaki kiri.**

"Kita mulai saja, menjelaskan dari teori mungkin sedikit sulit daripada praktek bukan, jadi aku akan ajarkan kau gyo terlebih dahulu, Sekarang fokuskan aura nen mu dan bayangkan jika aliran energi itu mengalir kearah mata, dan coba tebak warna aura yang ada disekitarku, sekarang lakukan" ujar kurenai memerintah ke naruto.

Naruto yang mengerti akan intruksi kurenai mencoba memfokuskan aura pada mata dan secara tiba-tiba aura sudah menyelimuti mata.

"aura sensei berwarna ungu, apa aku benar" jawab naruto.

"ya, kau benar. Kau lulus dan aku akan ajarkan kau ken, perlu kamu tahu naruto-kun ketika kau memfokuskan auramu pada satu titik tertentu ketika kau menggunakan ken, bagian tubuhmu yang lain akan mudah diserang oleh musuh karena bagian yang lain tersebut tidak diselimuti ten, oleh sebab itu maka nen mu harus terjaga selalu, maka ketika kamu menggunakan ken, kamu harus memusatkan nen mu pada satu titik dibagian yang akan kamu serang ke musuh dengan hatsu 100% sama seperti ketika bertahan kamu juga harus menggunakan ken 100% untuk menghindari luka fatal, kamu paham naruto-kun" ujar kurenai.

"e-eto, aku kurang p-paham mulai dari sini sensei…" jawab naruto dengan polos.

"huh, kau ini kadang bisa bodoh juga, baiklah ayo kita praktek kan saja, bersiaplah" ujar kurenai memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"hai, sensei" jawab naruto memasang kuda-kuda juga.

HINATA DAN SASUKE POV.

"kurenai sensei dan uzumaki-kun kemana ya, sasuke-kun?" Tanya hinata ke sasuke.

"aku tak tau, tapi yang pasti dia sedang latihan keras dengan kurenai sensei" jawab sasuke masih fokus dengan meditasi.

"begitukah, a-aku senang melihat dia ketika menolong kita dua kali, saat sasori senpai mencoba menculik ku dan menembak sasuke-kun kemudian saat ketika kita berdua hampir dibunuh oleh sekelompok preman waktu pulang sekolah. a-aku ingin membalas kebaikan uzumaki-kun untuk berada disampingnya dengan menjadi kuat bersamanya dengan sasuke-kun juga tentunya" ujar hinata dengan senyum, sasuke yang melihat senyum hinata itu hanya tersenyum kecil juga.

"hinata, apa kau menyukai dia?" Tanya sasuke tanpa dosa.

"EHHH,…a-aku, h-hanya kagum saja dengan dia, a-aku tak menyukainya"jawab hinata merona, karena ditanya pertanyaan langung intinya.

"jadi, tembakanku benar ya, kau menyukai uzumaki" ujar sasuke dengan senyum jahil.

"SASUKE-KUN" jawab hinata mengembungkan mukanya karena kesal dijahili sasuke.

"hahaha…aku tak menyangka, lucu juga mengerjaimu hinata, tapi… jika kau menyukai dia, kau harus berusaha lebih keras jika ingin mendapatkan cinta dia hinata, aku merasa dia punya masa lalu yang buruk dan untuk itu kau harus bisa mengubah sikapnya yang dingin menjadi sedikit lebih tenang" ujar sasuke.

"kenapa, sasuke-kun berbicara seperti itu" Tanya hinata.

"entahlah, aku merasa janggal dengan sikap dia untuk saat ini dan itulah yang aku rasakan, sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita berdua" ujar sasuke pelan sedangkan hinata hanya sinis khawatir dengan keadaan pria blonde yang dicintainya itu.

NARUTO POV.

Dua orang sedang bertarung dengan cepat dan luar biasa membuat tanah hancur berantakan, buaaagh..buaggh.. taaak…. Taaak. huh…huh, seorang pria rambut kuning sudah kelelahan sedangkan wanita paruh baya bermata rubi itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"ada apa naruto-kun, ini baru 3 jam kita bertarung kamu sudah kelelahan seperti ini, bagaimana kau bisa melawan akatsuki jika kau sendiri sudah kelelahan-…

(DIAAM, A-AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN AKATSUKI DAN AKAN MENYELAMATAKAN TOUSAN DAN KAASAN, HYYAAAAA…) teriak naruto berlari mencoba memukul kurenai.

Kurenai yang mengetahui pola serangan naruto lalu menghilang (na-nani, dia menghilang) gumam naruto.

"aku dibelakangmu naruto-kun" ujar kurenai.

BRUUK,… sebuah pukulan berhasil mendarat dileher naruto ,tapi naruto yang ketika itu terjadi tidak tinggal diam dia menggunakan ken, tapi belum sempurna sehingga membuat naruto jatuh ketanah.

"dia mulai bisa menggunakan ken, walaupun belum sempurna 100%" batin kurenai senang.

Naruto yang terjatuh pun kembali berdiri kembali dengan cepat.

Tak…sreeek… kurenai pun mundur kebelakang menjaga jarak dengan naruto.

"apa kamu sudah mulai menyerah?" ujar kurenai.

"hm,..jangan bercanda, aku tak akan menyerah, aku tak akan menyerah dengan semua ini" gumam naruto meningkatkan ren nya dengan sangat besar lalu mata pria kuning itupun menjadi merah pekat seperti darah segar.

"a-apa ini mata dia, mulai tenggelam dalam kegelapan" batin kurenai yang tersentak karena melihat mata naruto sudah menjadi merah dan sangat dingin..

"aku akan melumpuhkan nya" batin kurenai mencoba memukul dengan hatsu 100% KO ke naruto, naruto yang tahu arah serangan kurenai memasang KEN 100% untuk menghindari luka fatal…

"dia berhasil" batin kurenai terkejut.

naruto yang terkena serangan kurenai dengan segera menangkap tangan kanan kurenai dan mulai menguncinya kebelakang punggung kurenai, sedangkan pria blonde itu sudah berada dibelakang kurenai sehingga kurenai tak bisa menggunakan tangan kananya lagi, naruto segera mengumpulkan nennya ditangan kirinya menggunakan KO 100%.

"dia, masih belum sadar kalau seperti ini" batin kurenai yang sudah tak bisa menyerang dengan tangan kanannya karena dikunci.

"NARUTO-KUUUN, HENTIIIKAN" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan yang melihat kurenai sudah dalam keadaan tak bisa melawan karena tangannya dikunci.

Naruto yang sadar segera menghentikan serangan tersebut dan melepaskan kurenai.

Huh…huh…huh… kurenai mulai kelelahan, hinata dan sasuke menghampiri kurenai sedangkan naruto hanya diam tanpa berbicara.

"sensei, tak apa-apa" Tanya dua insan kepada kurenai.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa" ujar kurenai mencoba menormalkan nafasnya sambil melihat naruto.

"a-aku minta maaf, atas perbuatanku tadi sensei, aku izin pergi dulu" ujar naruto meninggalkan mereka bertiga dibalik pintu.

"uzumaki-kun" gumam hinata sedih melihat orang yang dicintainya berubah menjadi sikap yang sangat dingin.

"hinata cepat kau kejar dia, biar aku yang mengurus kurenai-sensei" ujar sasuke.

"ta-tapi..aku (cepat kau kejar dia,hinata) potong sasuke, hinata pun segera menyusul naruto.

"naruto, kau benar-benar menakutkan" batin kurenai.

**DISEBUAH TAMAN.**

"Kemana dia pergi" batin hinata melihat kesemua arah sampai akhirnya melihat sosok berambut kuning sedang duduk diayunan, hinata dengan segera menghampiri naruto.

"na- u-uzumaki-kun, kamu ti-tidak apa-apa, ayo kita kembali. ku-kurenai sensei dan sasuke-kun sudah menunggumu dirumah jadi kita-… (pulanglah) gumam naruto memotong perkataan hinata.

"t-tapi-… (AKU BILANG PULANGLAH DAN JANGAN GANGGU AKU, KAU SELALU SAJA MENGGANGU KU. KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGERTI KEHIDUPAN KU-…

PLAAAK…secara tiba-tiba muka naruto pun ditampar.

(APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN-..HUH?) ucap naruto berhenti karena melihat hinata menangis.

"hiks…hiks…hiks.. a-aku memang tak ku-kuat seperti mu uzumaki-kun da-dan a-aku tak tau hiks…hiks… p-penderitaanmu di-dimasa lalu, tapi aku ingin bi-bisa hiks…hiks… berjalan bersama disampingmu dan m-membantu mu, ka-karena hiks… hiks… ugh" ujar hinata menangis sambil menutupi mukanya.

Bruuk,…suatu pelukan hangat membuat hinata sedikit tenang.

"sumimasen" gumam naruto sambil memeluk hinata.

"u-uzumaki-kun" jawab hinata merasa nyaman.

**Dilain tempat.**

"hmm… mungkin aku bisa menggunakan wanita itu untuk umpan." Ujar zetsu hitam yang bersembunyi dan memata-matai naruto lalu pergi kembali kemarkas.

"ayo kita pulang" ucap naruto mengajak hinata pulang.

GREP… sebuah tangan menahan baju sang pria blonde tersebut.

"ada apa lagi hyuuga-san?" tanya naruto melihat bajunya ditarik oleh hinata sedangkan gadis itu hanya menunduk.

"u-uzumaki-kun, e-etoo… sono… b-bolehkah jika a-aku memanggil nama mu, m-mulai hari ini?" tanya hinata malu.

"kenapa?" tanya naruto kembali.

"s-s-soalnya aku…" gumam hinata pelan dan diam.

"terserah kau saja hinata" jawab naruto mulai pergi.

"E-EH… n-naruto-kun matte" ucap hinata ngambek karena ditinggal.

**SKIP TIME.**

Tok…tok… suara pintu diketok oleh hinata.

"sensei kami kembali, aku sudah membawa n-naruto-kun kembali" ujar hinata memasuki rumah berjalan bersama naruto menuju ruangan latihan.

"e-etooo, sensei sumimasen atas perbuatanku tadi, a-aku siap menerima hukuman dari mu" ujar naruto pasrah.

"tidak apa-apa aku lah yang salah naruto-kun, karena memaksamu untuk menjadi kuat tanpa mengerti perasaan mu,mau kah kau memaafkan aku" ujar kuren

"t-tentu saja" jawab naruto.

"huh, syukurlah naruto-kun" batin hinata sambil menarik nafas.

"sensei, aku mau izin pulang dulu" ujar sasuke tiba-tiba.

"a-aku juga izin pulang dahulu sensei, karena otou-san dan neji nisan sudah pulang dari dinas diluar kota,mereka memberi kabar tadi pagi katanya akan pulang hari ini, jadi aku permisi izin juga" ujar hinata.

"baiklah kalau begitu" jawab kurenai.

**SKIP TIME.**

"hati-hati kalian" ujar kurenai melambaikan tangan.

"hai" jawab hinata dan sasuke membalas lambaian tangan kurenai.

Kurenai mulai menutup pintu dan menghampiri naruto.

"naruto-kun, maaf atas perbuatanku tadi,ku harap kau tidak akan marah padaku" ujar kurenai.

"aku juga minta maaf atas perbuatanku tadi, sensei" jawab naruto.

"hmm… oya aku dapat kabar dari tsunade-sama, katanya dia akan datang kerumah ku untuk membahas sesuatu dan kamu akan bertemu dengan seorang teman baru sepertinya besok" ujar kurenai.

"be-benarkah itu kurenai-sensei, tsunade-san akan datang kemari, e-etoo… siapa yang dimaksud sensei dengan teman baru?" ujar naruto bingung.

"kamu lihat saja besok dan kuharap kamu bisa berteman baik dengannya, sekarang tidurlah besok kamu sekolah kan jadi istirahatlah sekarang" ujar kurenai.

"hai sensei" ujar naruto memasuki kamarnya.

"aku juga ingin segera tidur karena semua ini" keluh kurenai berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya.

**DIRUANGAN RAHASIA YANG GELAP.**

"minna, ayo kita mulai bersenang-senang dikota dan mulai menangkap UZUMAKI NARUTO" ujar seorang berambut orange.

"HAI" ujar para anggota akatsuki.

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA DISEKOLAH…**

"e-etooo, jadi seperti ini sensei"gumam naruto pasrah melihat seorang wanita berambut pink yang dikenalnya.

**#FLASH_BACK**

"perkenalkan nama saya haruno sakura, saya pindahan dari sekolah SUNAGAKURE HIGH SCHOOL, mohon bimbingannya" ujar sakura.

Semua mata lelaki memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum melihat kecantikan sakura dan berbisik-bisik sedangkan yang perempuan hanya iri melihat sakura karena kalah akan kecantikkan dan kekaleman sakura.

"kalian bisa berteman baik dengan sakura-chan, apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada sakura, anak-anak" ujar kurenai sebagai wali kelas.

"kamu tinggal dimana, haruno-san"tanya siswa a.

"boleh minta nomor hand phone mu haruno-san" Tanya siswa b,

"tipe pria laki-laki seperti apa yang kamuu inginkan sakura-san" Tanya kiba nyengir tanpa dosa.

pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya pun dilontarkan didepan kelas oleh semua murid laki-laki.

"CUKUP HENTIKAN PERTANYAAN ANEH-ANEH KALIAN" ujar kurenai muncul siku-siku dijidatnya menahan kesal.

"aku tak mengerti, kenapa aku harus menanggani kelas yang merepotkan seperti ini"batin kurenai pasrah.

"a-anooo…sensei, boleh aku jawab pertanyaan teman-temanku dulu" Tanya sakura.

"EH… t-tentu saja" jawab kurenai terkejut oleh ucapan sakura.

"e-etooo… nanti kalian bisa mendapatkan nomor hand phone ku jika ada yang ingin kalian tanya kan, aku tak bisa memberitahu t-tipe pria idamanku, la-lalu a-aku tinggal bersama dengan e-etoo,… kurenai sensei dan na-naruto-kun" ujar sakura pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian atas pernyataan sakura.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH….." ujar para siswa semua terkejut.

**HINATA YANG MENDENGAR PERKATAAN SAKURA PUN DIAM DAN TERKEJUT, APA, HUBUNGAN NARUTO DENGAN SAKURA.?**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5 ini, maaf jika telat karena baru pulang dari jalan-jalan …

Mohon reviewnya aja ya. :D


	6. Chapter 6

"e-etooo… nanti kalian bisa mendapatkan nomor hand phone ku jika ada yang ingin kalian tanya kan padaku, aku tak bisa memberitahu t-tipe pria idamanku, la-lalu a-aku tinggal bersama dengan e-etoo,… kurenai sensei dan na-naruto-kun" ujar sakura pelan diakhir kalimat.

Beberapa detik kemudian atas pernyataan sakura.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH….." ujar para siswa semua.

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll**

**Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll**

**Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.**

**Chapter 6 : invasion (part 1)**

Semua mata siswa-siswi tertuju pada pria bersurai kuning ya dialah uzumaki naruto termasuk hinata dan sasuke. Sedangkan naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kaku yang sedikit dipaksa kan.

**SKIP TIME.**

Teng….teng….teng…teng…teng… bunyi dari bel istirahat yang dibunyikan oleh pertugas istirahat sebagai tanda telah berakhirnya pelajaran untuk istirahat sejenak. Ketika naruto akan pergi dari kelas dia ditahan oleh tenten, kiba, ino, dan beberapa teman –teman dikelasnya sedangkan sasuke hanya menonton lalu hinata sedikit penasaran dengan wanita berambut pink itu karena baru melihatnya.

"naruto tunggu sebentar, siapa perempuan bernama sakura itu.?" Tanya ino berbisik.

"kamu sudah jalan berapa lama hubunganmu dengan orang bernama sakura itu ?"Tanya tenten.

"naruto, kau sangat beruntung sekali punya banyak fans wanita seperti itu" ujar siswa a.

"betul aku jadi iri denganmu, tapi aku tak akan menyerah karena darah semangat muda ini tak akan kalah darimu" ujar lee bersemangat.

"naruto-kun siapa wanita itu, apakah itu pacarmu atau keluargamu atau saudaramu, ayo jawab.?" ujar siswi c penasaran.

"ehmmm… bagaimana ya menceritakannya ya, aku tak mengenal siapa dia, tapi yang pasti dia bukan siapa-siapa diriku entah dia pacar atau keluarga atau semacamnya aku tidak begitu peduli, aku permisi" ujar naruto datar mulai meninggalkan kelas.

DIDEPAN PINTU.

Seseorang menghadang naruto.

"m-maafkan aku atas perbuatanku waktu itu uzumaki-san?" ujar kiba meminta maaf.

GREEP… sebuah tangan memegang pundak kiba.

"jangan dipikirkan, inuzuka-san. Jadilah orang yang baik mulai sekarang" ucap naruto tenang.

Sedangkan kiba hanya tersenyum atas jawaban dari pria blonde itu.

Semu orang bertanya-tanya soal naruto.

"gomenasai, apakah memang aku sejahat itu, sampai kau berkata seperti itu didepan semua orang dan apakah kamu masih membenciku naruto-kun" batin sakura merasa bersalah dimasa lalu melihat naruto pergi dari kelas.

"naruto-kun" batin hinata melihat naruto pergi lalu mengikuti naruto dari belakang.

sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum datar kecil lalu mengikuti hinata dari belakang.

**RUANGAN GURU**

Tok..tok..tok suara ketukan pintu diruangan guru.

"masuk" ujar wanita bermata rubi cantik dari dalam ruang guru.

ckreeeiiit… muncullah pria berambut kuning menemui kurenai.

"oh naruto-kun, ada keperluan apa kamu datang kemari.?" Tanya kurenai masih menulis mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang guru.

"sensei aku mau bertanya, kenapa sensei tak bilang bahwa orang itu adalah sakura lalu kenapa dia harus tinggal bersama kita juga sensei, aku tak menyukai wanita itu.?" ujar naruto.

"huh…naruto-kun, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, tsunade-sama memintaku untuk menjaga sakura sama halnya seperti kau juga, jadi dia kuizinkan tinggal dirumahku, lalu jika aku bilang orang yang kau tanyakan siapa namanya secara langsung, aku tahu kamu pasti akan menolaknya secara mentah-mentah untuk berteman, maka dari itu aku tak memberitahumu dan aku dapat informasi dari tusnade-sama bahwa orang tua sakura ingin sakura menikah denganmu naruto-kun" ujar kurenai.

"A-APA MAKSUDMU SENSEI?" tanya naruto terkejut.

"TENANGLAH, nanti yang lainnya tahu loh" jawab kurenai menyuruh pria kuning itu untuk memelankan suaranya.

Seseorang sedang mengintai pria blonde itu, tapi…

"ti-tidak mungkin, naruto-kun akan dijodohkan oleh sa-sakura-san" batin hinata terkejut mendengar pembicaraan ini dan tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

"hinata, ada apa dengan kau" gumam sasuke sedikit khawatir dengan sahabatnya melihat dari lorong lain.

Sakura yang berjalan-jalan dilorong sekolah melihat hinata yang menangis didepan ruang guru lalu menghampirinya.

"a-ano… kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sakura mencoba menanyakan keadaan hinata.

"ehmm…aku t-tak apa-apa dan terima-…hah" jawab hinata kaget karena yang dilihatnya adalah haruno sakura lalu pergi tapi hinata yang tak fokus ketika berlari pun dia tersandung.

"akkhrggh,..i-ittai" gumam hinata yang tersandung dilantai lorong sekolah.

"HEIII… kau kenapa berlari dariku.?" Tanya sakura.

"Ada suara gaduh apa ini kalian" Tanya kurenai kesal yang membuka pintu dan terlihat sakura dan hinata.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa sensei, aku p-permis dulu, maaf menggangu kalian." Ujar hinata meninggalkan mereka.

"ada apa dengan dia?" gumam sakura.

Naruto pun ikut keluar pintu dan melihat hinata berlari dilorong kelas.

"kenapa hinata berlari, jangan-jangan" batin naruto mengikuti hinata pergi.

Naruto yang melihat hinata pergi pun akhirnya mencoba mengikutinya dari belakang.

"na-naruto-kun kita belum selesai bicaranya" ucap kurenai.

"sensei boleh aku bicara dengan anda sebentar?" Tanya sasuke yang muncul dari belakang kurenai dan sakura.

"siapa orang ini, dia sedikit keren dan tampan" batin sakura kagum.

"sakura, bisa kamu tunggu diluar, aku ingin bicara dengan sasuke-kun"ujar kurenai.

"hai, sensei" jawab sakura.

"baiklah sasuke-kun, ayo masuk" ujar kurenai mengajak sasuke masuk, sedangkan sasuke hanya mengikuti saja.

**SKIP TIME.**

Seorang wanita berambut ungu sedang menangis diatap bangunan sekolah sendirian dengan segelintir angin yang menemaninya.

"ke-kenapa, ha-harus sakura, padahal aku mencintainya dengan tulus, ta-tapi kenapa kami-sama seperti mempermainkan hidupku, apakah aku memang tidak pantas untuk mencintai naruto-kun lalu otou-san juga sama saja, aku dijodohkan dengan orang lain, yang aku cinta hanya naruto-kun seorang" gumam hinata menangis sambil memegang kedua lututnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa hinata?" Tanya seorang berambut kuning.

Hinata yang mendengar suara yang memanggil dia lalu mencoba mengangkat kepalanya.

"huh..na-naruto-kun kenapa k-kamu disini?" tanya hinata dengan cepat menghapus air matanya

"aku melihatmu menangis ketika didepan ruang guru tadi, jadi aku mencoba mengejarmu saja, kenapa kau menangis.?" jawab naruto menanyakan keadaan hinata.

"aku tidak apa-apa naruto-kun, mataku hanya kelilipan saja" jawab hinata menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kaku.

"aku tidak suka dengan orang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri, jika kamu seperti itu kamu bukan seperti hinata yang biasanya murah senyum" ujar naruto datar memegang bahu hinata.

Bruuk… sebuah pelukan telah terjadi.

"a-aku, na-naruto-kun huaaa… hiks.., a-aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan orang lain…hiks, aku menyukai orang lain, aku ingin dia yang menjadi pendampingku dan membuatku bahagia… hiks… huaaa, aku takut sekali naruto-kun, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ujar hinata yang menangis dan memeluk naruto tak kuasa membendung air mata.

"oh, tenanglah bisa kau ceritakan tentang masalahmu ini padaku hinata" ujar naruto sambil membelai rambutnya dengan lembut seperti anak kecil.

"u-uhm" ujar hinata.

**#FLASH_BACK_ON**

Diruang makan.

"hinata, apa kau tidak apa-apa apakah kau terluka, ketika sasori mencoba menculikmu?" Tanya hiashi.

"a-aku, aku tidak apa-apa otou-san, tapi sasuke-kun terkena tembakan peluru dari sasori senpai, aku yang berada disana sangat ketakutan karena melihat sasuke-kun sudah kehilangan banyak sekali darah, tapi kami-sama sepertinya masih melindungi kami. Karena kami ditolong seorang pria misterius dia sangat kuat dan hebat, serta dia menolong sasuke-kun yang hampir tewas karena peluru pistol sasori-senpai dan akhirnya pria itu berhasil menghentikan sasori-senpai serta pernah menolongku dua kali saat ditaman hiburan dan saat aku dan sasuke-kun pulang bersama, sekarang dia satu sekolah denganku." ujar hinata senang.

"boleh aku tahu nama orang itu hinata" Tanya neji.

"e-etoo… dia bernama naruto-kun,.. maksudku uzumaki naruto. Nisan" jawab hinata malu.

"begitu ya, aku ingin memberitahumu hinata aku akan pergi rapat sidang lagi di amerika besok pagi, jadi mungkin aku tak bisa menjagamu lagi karena rapat dadakan ini" ujar hiashi.

"ce-cepat sekali otou-san dan neji nisan pergi lagi padahal baru sampai dirumah hari ini" gumam hinata.

"aku minta maaf hinata, tapi ini rapat penting dan sebagai direktur utama aku tak bisa meninggalkan tugas ini, lalu aku ingin memberitahumu, aku sudah membatalkan persetujuan kerja sama dengan keluarga akasuna karena kasus ini yang menimpamu, jadi sebagai gantinya aku telah memutuskan untuk berkerja sama dengan perusahaan uchiha serta sebagai gantinya aku ingin kamu menikah dengan sasuke-kun teman akrabmu itu, apakah kamu mau menikah dengannya hinata" ujar hiashi.

"hah" gumam hinata tak mempercayai apa yang dia dengar dari hiashi.

**#FLASH_BACK_OFF**

"a-aku ingin bersama naruto-kun selalu, pacaran dan menikah sungguhan dengan naruto-kun, aku ingin tumbuh dewasa dengan naruto-kun, ta-tapi… apakah kita bisa seperti ini selamanya, a-aku takut" ujar hinata menangis didada bidang naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar penyataan itu hanya tersenyum hangat atas penyataan hinata.

"begitukah, kau harus tegar dan kuat hinata, pasti akan ada caranya" ujar naruto sambil membelai rambut halus hinata sedangkan hinata hanya mengganguk dan mulai menangis keras beberapa menit kemdian hinata mulai tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

**SASUKE POV.**

"begitu ya. Pantas saja hinata seperti bersikap aneh tak seperti biasanya" gumam sasuke.

"seperti itulah sasuke-kun, kuharap kau bisa memberitahu ini ke hinata secara pelan-pelan, kurasa dia salah paham makanya dia pergi tadi tanpa mendengar penjelasan ku dahulu."mohon kurenai.

"baiklah, arigatou sensei, aku permisi pergi" ucap sasuke.

"hai" jawab kurenai.

sasuke meninggalkan ruang guru dan mencoba berjalan mencari hinata akan tetapi.

"anoo… kamu mau kemana?" panggil sakura.

"Hn, untuk apa kau menanyakan hal seperti?" jawab sasuke dingin.

"a-aku hanya ingin bertanya saja, a-aku ingin tau apa kamu kenal dengan wanita yang tadi tersandung dilorong sekolah, kenapa dia sangat menghindariku, apa aku sudah mengganggunya, tolong jawab aku.?" Ujar sakura.

"kalau kau merasa bersalah carilah orang itu sendiri, aku ada urusan yang harus kulakukan" ucap sasuke meninggalkan sakura.

"d-dia dingin sekali, dasar menyebalkan ya sudah aku cari sendiri saja" gumam sakura kesal akan kata-kata sasuke yang dingin.

**NARUTO POV**.

Dua insan berbeda gender sedang dalam keadaan tenang menikmati angin yang berhembus dilantai atap bangunan sekolah. Seorang gadis yang sedang tidur dipangkuan paha seorang pria berambut kuning.

"ternyata disini kau hinata, aku khawatir sekali ketika dia pergi sambil menangis seperti itu ternyata disini" ujar pria berambut raven.

"uchiha-san, bisa kau kecilkan suaramu itu, hinata sedang tidur aku tak mau dia terbangun" bisik naruto pelan.

"begitukah, dia bisa manja juga rupanya, ngomong-ngomong kau memanggilnya dengan nama hinata apa hubunganmu dengan dia uzumaki" ujar sasuke menghampiri naruto untuk duduk disampingnya dan menanyakan kembali pertanyaan.

"s-sebenarnya dialah yang minta dipanggil seperti itu, memang merepotkan sekali" jawab naruto.

"begitu kah, apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal padamu uzumaki?" Tanya sasuke.

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, panggil namaku naruto saja?" jawab naruto mulai terbuka keorang-orang.

"sasuke, kau bisa memanggilku juga dengan sebutan itu, oh ya aku mau tanya langsung intinya saja, apa kau mencintai hinata, naruto. ?" Tanya sasuke.

"A-APA MAKSUDMU I-ITU… (pelan-pelan baka, nanti hinata bangun, dasar dobe) potong sasuke menutup mulut naruto.

"Ehmm…otou-san" gumam hinata yang hampir bangun karena ulah dua berisik laki-laki tersebut.

"huh, kau baka naruto, hampir saja hinata bangun" bisik sasuke.

"gomen, habisnya kau juga langsung biacara seperti itu" elak naruto tak mau disalahkan juga.

"jadi, bagaimana.?" Tanya sasuke lagi kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

"entahlah, sasuke aku merasa hinata tak pantas untuk diriku, lagi pula kurenai sensei mendapat kabar dari tsunade-san bahwa orang tua sakura ingin agar sakura menikah denganku sesudah sekolahku di sma ini selesai, sedangkan aku sendiri aku sedikit bingung dengan perasaanku ini, apakah aku akan menerima lamaran itu atau tidak, tapi ketika bersama hinata aku sedikit lebih tenang saja" ujar naruto memandang langit di tambah alunan angin sepoi-sepoi yang sejuk.

"begitu ya, jujur saja aku tidak ada rasa apapun dengan hinata naruto, walaupun kami sering bersama seperti kata orang-orang kami berpacaran, tapi dia hanya ku anggap seperti adik ku sendiri tidak lebih, lagipula tou-san ku, berkata kemarin sore ketika dia pulang dari dinas diluar kota, aku akan dijodohkan dengan hinata sebagai bentuk kerja sama perusahaan tapi aku menolak lamaran tou-san, aku tak mau karena dia sudah kuanggap seperti adik ku sendiri, jadi kuharap kau pertimbangkan ini naruto, aku berharap kau bisa bersama hinata agar kau bisa menjaga dia selalu karena tak setiap saat aku bersama dengan dia,lagipula neji-san kakak dari hinata sendiri tak begitu peduli dengan keadaan hinata makanya aku yang selalu menjaganya, jadi coba kau pertimbangkan kembali naruto, jadi bagaimana jawabanmu" ujar sasuke menyakinkan naruto.

"begitu kah, arigatou sasuke. aku tidak bisa memberi jawabannya untuk sekarang ini, jika sudah waktunya aku akan memberitahumu sasuke" ujar naruto.

"baiklah kalau begitu" ujar sasuke berdiri.

Teng….teng…teng…teng… bunyi bel sekolah istirahat pun selesai.

"ayo kita masuk, nanti kita bisa dimarahi iruka-sensei" ujar sasuke mengajak naruto.

"baiklah, sebentar aku bangunan hinata dulu" jawab naruto sambil menampar pelan muka hinata.

plak…plak….plak… menampar pipi chubi hinata yang halus untuk membangunkan hinata.

"oiii, hinata ayo bangun, bel istirahat sudah selesai"ujar naruto.

"Ehmm….hoaaamm, a-apa yang terjadi dan k-kenapa aku tidur di pangkuan naruto-kun"gumam hinata yang masih belum berkumpul semua arwahnya.

#dihajar_pake _JYUUKEN author. XD (kembali kecerita)

"kau tadi menangis dan menangis dibaju ku lihat sampai bajuku basah seperti ini" ujar naruto.

"a-apa, jadi aku tadi..etoo… kenapa ada sasuke-kun juga disini" Tanya hinata malu dan mencoba mengalihkan perkataan naruto.

"itu RA-HA-SIA, benarkan naruto" ujar sasuke mencoba menggoda hinata.

"be-benar …" jawab naruto canggung.

"SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO-KUN apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ayo ceritakan padaku."kesal hinata mengembungkan mulutnya karena tak diberitahu oleh mereka berdua.

Hahaha… mereka berdua pun tertawa, karena melihat tingkah hinata yang seperti anak kecil.

**SKIP TIME**.

"jadi kalian harus menggabungkan dua kalimat ini, kemudian, bla…bla…bla" ujar iruka-sensei menerangkan pelajaran.

Sedangkan naruto hanya memandang kaca disampingnya, merasa sedikit khawatir.

"ada apa dengan langitnya kenapa sedikit aneh dan semua burung-burung terbang dengan paniknya meninggalkan kota" batin naruto yang aneh melihat pemandangan dikota dari bangunan sekolah.

**TIBA-TIBA**

DUAAAR….DUAAAARRR…..DUAAARRRR….DUAAAR…DUAAAAR….DUUUAAARRR… semua kota terjadi ledakan yang besar sehingga menghentikan aktifitas pelajar.

"apa itu, kenapa kota terjadi ledakan besar, lalu ada yang mendekat kearah sini" Tanya semua siswa sedangkan naruto mencoba melihat objek yang mendekat itu.

"GYO"batin naruto.

"i-itu" gumam naruto tak mempercayai itu.

Naruto yang melihat sesuatu mendekat seperti roket peledak mengarah kesekolah, lalu berteriak.

"MINNA…KALIAN CEPAT KELUAR DARI KELAS INI?" ujar naruto ke semua orang sedangkan semua murid bingung memandang naruto atas perkataannya.

dan secara tiba-tiba, DUAAAR… DUAAAR…

ruang belakang halaman sekolah pun hancur.

"KYAAAA….LARI SELAMATKAN NYAWA KALIAN MASING-MASING"ujar iruka.

"KAASAN, TOUSAN… TOLONG AKU….KAMI-SAMA….LINDUNGI KAMI" ucap semua murid yang panic dan berhamburan keluar karena adanya ledakan yang besar didekat sekolah.

"terlambat" ujar naruto akhirnya memutuskan keluar kelas.

"naruto-kun, naruto" panggil hinata dan sasuke yang mengikuti naruto.

**Diatas gedung bangunan Tokyo.**

"DUNIA HARUS MERASAKAN RASA SAKIT DAN PENDERITAAN DARI KAMI SEMUA, SAATNYA MULAI BERSENANG-SENANG" ujar yahiko.

**SKIP TIME.**

Diluar ruangan halaman sekolah yang sudah berkobar api yang besar seperti perang dunia.

"apa yang terjadi naruto-kun" ujar hinata.

"hinata, aku ingin kau mengevakuasi semua orang yang ada dikelas dan sasuke kau bisa ikut denganku" ujar naruto.

"baiklah" jawab sasuke.

"ta-tapi,… naruto-kun aku ingin ikut bertarung denganmu juga-…

"INI PERINTAH HINATA, APA KAU MAU MENGORBANKAN NYAWA SEMUA ORANG HANYA KARENA KEEGOISANMU SENDIRI, AKU AKAN MELINDUNGI KALIAN SEMUA, JADI PERGILAH" teriak naruto memotong perkataan hinata.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi kalian harus tetap hidup naruto-kun, sasuke-kun" gumam hinata.

"pasti" jawab sasuke sedangkan naruto hanya mengangkat jempolnya tanda akan menempati janjinya ke hinata, lalu hinata pun berlari kedalam kelas kembali dan mulai mengevakuasi semua orang.

**BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN.**

"oiii, keluarlah aku tahu kau sembunyi dibalik pohon itu" ujar naruto.

"sasuke bersiaplah, ini bukan duel tapi pertarungan sampai mati, jadi berhati-hatilah" ujar naruto memasang kuda-kuda.

"aku tahu itu naruto" ujar sasuke memasang kuda-kuda bertarung seperti naruto.

Muncul dua orang pria berambut merah dan kuning panjang dari balik api yang sangat besar dan berjalan kearah naruto dan sasuke.

"lama tak berjumpa sasuke" ujar pria berambut merah.

"bocah kau hebat juga bisa mengetahui kami ada dimana, hn"ujar berambut kuning panjang.

naruto dan sasuke pun hanya diam memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang dingin

**MUSUH MULAI BERGERAK DAN MENCARI NARUTO, APA YANG AKAN TERJADI SETELAH INI…**

Alhamdulillah selesai juga chapter 6, bagaimana minna bagus gak atau kurang greget maklum lagi sibuk.

Mohon reviewnya minna. :D

Sankyuu.


	7. Chapter 7

Muncul dua orang pria berambut merah dan kuning panjang dari balik api yang sangat besar dan berjalan kearah naruto dan sasuke.

"lama tak berjumpa sasuke" ujar pria berambut merah.

"bocah kau hebat juga bisa mengetahui kami ada dimana, hn"ujar berambut kuning panjang.

naruto dan sasuke pun hanya diam memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang dingin

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll**

**Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll**

**Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.**

**Chapter 7 : invasion (part 2)**

Dua pemuda yang melihat orang didepannya, memandang musuh didepan nya dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Sasori, jadi kau yang membuat kekacauan ini!" geram pria berambut raven dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku sudah tak tertarik dengan dia, misiku sekarang adalah membunuh kalian berdua." jawab sasori datar menatap pria blonde.

"Sasuke, kau mengenalnya ?" Tanya naruto.

"Aku mengenalnya karena dia adalah seniorku di sekolah ini" jawab sasuke.

"begitu rupanya" gumam naruto.

"aku ingin kau uzumaki naruto ikut dengan kami, hn"ujar deidara.

"untuk apa aku ikut dengan kalian?" Tanya naruto datar.

"yahiko-sama membutuhkan nen dengan kekuatan yang besar, maka dirimu sangatlah membantu dia untuk mencapai tujuannya tersebut, sebagai gantinya kami akan membebaskan orang tua mu" ujar sasori dingin.

"jadi mereka masih hidup"gumam naruto terkejut dan diam kaku.

"naruto… naruto… oii NARUTO" panggil sasuke.

"hai, ada apa?" tanya naruto yang baru sadar dari lamunan nya.

"jangan mudah terpancing oleh ucapan mereka dengan mudah, waspadalah!" ujar sasuke.

"aku tahu" jawab naruto.

"jadi kau tidak mau ikut dengan kami, kalau seperti itu terpaksa kami akan membawamu dengan cara paksa" ujar deidara memunculkan nen makhluk putih seperti naga yang terbuat dari tanah liat dan sasaori menampilkan boneka berbentuk manusia.

"gugenka dan sousha kah" gumam naruto melihat deidara dan sasori dengan gyo, sedangkan sasuke hanya memandang naruto.

Naruto pun mulai berbicara.

"sasuke, dengarkan aku, kau diajarkan kurenai sensei tentang ten dan ren bukan" gumam naruto menanyakan sasuke tiba-tiba.

"ya aku diajarkan itu, memang kenapa.?"jawab sasuke.

"begitu, baiklah maaf jika aku merepotkanmu kali ini, tapi biasakah kau tanggani sasori untukku biar aku yang melawan orang berambut kuning itu, aku akan memberi tahu sedikit cara memperkuat ten dan ren mu itu sasuke, dengarkan aku baik-baik, ketika kau gunakan hatsu kau bisa mengubah nen mu menjadi sesuatu entah itu api atau petir atau semacamnya, caranya kemampuan nen-mu harus fokuskan pada satu titik (hatsu) dan upayakan ketika pada satu titik itu kau ubah dengan segera aura mu menjadi senjata pada saat masih berupa ren yang kuat, keunggulan dari henka pengguna seperti mu adalah mengubah aura dari pertahanan menjadi zat tertentu atau menjadi senjatanya, kau pahamkan sasuke caranya"ujar naruto panjang lebar.

"b-baiklah akan kucoba" jawab sasuke sedikit ragu.

Naruto dan sasuke pun memasang kuda-kuda dan wussh.. dengan cepat mereka berdua berlari dengan cepat menyerang kearah musuh.

"HIAAAT….TERIAK" naruto dan sasuke berlari cepat menyerang deidara dan sasori bersama, mereka berdua pun memisahkan diri untuk melawan sasuke dan naruto masing-masing.

**DIDALAM KELAS**.

"minna, kalian tunggu disini, aku ingin menemui kurenai –sensei"ujar hinata.

"k-kau ingin ke mana h-hinata-chan, sekarang s-situasinya sedang kacau disini" Tanya ino ketakutan yang berada diruangan yang aman untuk menghindari ledakan.

"gomen, aku harus menemui kurenai-sensei, jadi aku tinggal" jawab hinata pergi meninggalkan ino dan yang lainnya.

"HINATA" teriak kiba dan tenten memanggil gadis indigo tersebut.

**SKIP TIME**.

Seorang wanita berambut indigo berlari didalam ruangan dengan perasaan was-was mencari kurenai.

"dimana kurenai-sensei, a-aku harap dia bisa m-menolong naruto-kun dan sasuke-kun, a-aku tak ingin-,…

BRAAAK… sebuah bangunan kayu ambruk dari atas

"ittaii.. aku tidak bisa bergerak, bagaimana ini?"gumam hinata panik karena tertimpa puing-puing bangunan sekolah.

"nen benar, aku akan menggunakannya sekarang" batin hinata menggunakan nen untuk mendorong bangunan-bangunan puing yang menimpa hinata.

SREEK… BRUUUK bangunan mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit.

"b-berhasil" gumam hinata senang dan mulai berusaha keras untuk mendorong bangunan tersebut.

"DUAAAR…" seseorang menyelamatkan hinata dengan mudahnya, bangunan puing-puing yang menghalangi hinata akhirnya hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"s-sugoiii, apakah ini kekuatan ku, tapi…" gumam hinata.

sebuah tangan mengulurkan kearah hinata dari belakang.

"kau tidak apa-apa"ujar seorang. "a-arigatou karena telah-…hah,..k-kamu?" tanya hinata yang terkejut karena melihat orang yang dia kenal.

"ya, aku yang tadi menghancurkan puing-puing tersebut dan aku juga yang waktu itu ketika diruangan kurenai-sensei, kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya sakura yang menolong hinata sambil bertanya masih dalam posisi mengulurkan tangannya.

"a-aku…h-hanya terkejut saja, jadi- (bohong, aku tahu kamu menjauhiku kan, hyuuga-san karena diruang guru tadi soal naruto-kun kah?) gumam sakura mulai kesal.

Hinata yang mendengar itu terkejut dengan penuturan sakura dan hinata masih terduduk terdiam karena merasa bersalah juga karena telah menghindari sakura.

"sumimasen, a-aku-…(kau pengguna nen juga bukan) ucap sakura lagi yang masih kesal.

Hinata yang mendengar itu terkejut kembali dengan penuturan sakura.

"b-bagaimana kamu tau tentang nen?"Tanya hinata.

"aku juga pengguna nen sama sepertimu, sejak aku melihat naruto-kun, uchiha-san dan kamu, aku merasa aneh dengan kalian bertiga begitu juga dengan kurenai sensei. aku tahu kamu m-membenciku soal pertunanganku itu dengan naruto-kun kan. A-aku memang dijodohkan oleh dia karena orang tuaku memaksaku sebagai bentuk k-kerja sama antara tsunade-san dengan chiyo baa, lalu aku berpikir juga sebagai penebus kesalahan ku karena t-tak memahami naruto-kun dimasa lalu"ujar sakura mulai menangis melampiaskan amarahnya.

Hinata yang mendengar itupun hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya karena bersalah telah mencintai naruto

Tapi-…

sebuah ucapan terdengar lagi dari mulut sakura

"t-tapi, aku tahu bahwa kamu j-juga mencintainya bukan, hyuuga-san. A-aku tahu bahwa aku ini bukan wanita yang baik untuk d-dia karena a-aku merasa bahwa hatiku s-sudah terisi o-oleh cinta yang lain sejak a-aku datang kesini, jadi m-mulai sekarang aku ingin belajar m-melupakan naruto-kun dan m-mencintai orang lain" ujar sakura diakhir seperti bisikkan membayangkan sasuke.

"a-aku yang salah haruno-san seharusnya, aku tak mendekati naruto-kun jika memang seperti itu kejadiannya" lirih hinata mencoba berdiri.

"a-aku akan-…

"aku percaya kalau hyuuga-san pasti bisa, aku merasa ketika kamu dekat dengan dia, kamu bisa menenangkan hatinya. ketika dia terjatuh dalam kegelapan masa lalunya, jadi ini permohonan ku bisakah kau menjaga dia untuk ku hyuuga-san" ucap sakura sambil ojigi memohon mengabulkan permintaannya ke hinata.

"e-etoo, b-baiklah jika seperti itu yang kamu mau, h-haruno-san" jawab hinata gugup.

"doumo hyuuga-san, mulai sekarang kita berteman ya dan jangan panggil aku haruno-san panggil saja sakura soalnya aku kurang begitu suka dengan panggilan itu,hehehe… "ujar sakura tertawa garing sambil mengulurkan tangan sebagai tanda pertemanan.

"E-EH,… t-tidak apa-apa memang nya, haruno-san"jawab hinata ragu.

"uhm tentu" jawab sakura masih menunggu jabatan tangan hinata.

"baiklah ha- maksudku sakura-san" jawab hinata menjabat tangan sakura.

"ayo kita cari kurenai sensei lalu menolong sasuke-san dan naruto-kun. hinata-san"ujar sakura.

"hai, sakura-san"jawab hinata.

**SKIP TIME.**

**SASUKE POV.**

Huh…huh…huh… dua orang pemuda berambut raven dan berambut merah darah sedang kelelahan karena sama-sama sebanding staminanya yang belum cukup terampil dalam penggunaan nen.

"ada apa sasuke, apa kau mulai menyerah hn...hah…hah…hah"ucap sasori yang tersenggal-senggal karena kelelahan.

"hn, kau jangan sombong dulu sasori, kau pun sama halnya seperti aku, hah…hah…hah"jawab sasuke yang mulai kelelahan juga.

HIIIIAAAAATTT….. teriak dua pemuda ini kembali bertarung,tak…pukulan sasuke ditahan oleh sasori dengan cepat, tapi dengan cepat pula sasuke menendang sasori, buuuaghhh.. sasori pun terlempar beberapa meter akibat serangan sasuke.

"aku akan menghabisi mu disini agar bisa membantu dia" batin sasuke mulai berpikir melakukan apa yang dikatakan naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi, t-tubuhku" gumam sasuke secara tiba-tiba saat akan menggunakan hatsu…

"A-apa yang terjadi kenapa tubuhku tak bisa digerakan" gumam sasuke yang mencoba mendekati sasori tapi tak bisa bergerak apakah ini racun.

"hahaha, kau bodoh sasuke tak menyadari ini, aku sudah memasang benang nen ke seluruh tubuhmu tanpa kau ketahui, aku masih lebih baik daripada kau, kau akan menjadi boneka ku dan membunuh bocah itu"ujar sasori tersenyum licik.

"kau" geram sasuke.

NARUTO POV.

Duaar…duaaar….duaaar… sebuah ledakan telah terjadi dekat halaman sekolah KHS yang terbakar menjadi seperti lautan api didalam hutan.

"kusoo, dia bersembunyi dan menyerangku dari jauh dengan klonning tanah liatnya dan dari monster nen yang dia panggil itu juga, sangat sulit untuk menyerangnya, jika dia petarung jarak jauh, kalau seperti ini terus… aku bisa mati"batin naruto kesal.

Naruto masih menghindari ledakan-ledakan yang dibuat oleh deidara.

"aku harus mencari posisi dia, GYO" batin naruto mencari letak posisi deidara.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya tertangkap dengan mata naruto, deidara bersembunyi dekat hutan belakang sekolah dekat danau.

"ketemu kau" gumam naruto lalu berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat deidara sembunyi.

"cih, dia tahu aku bersembunyi disini, tapi kau akan mati disini bocah" ujar deidara tersenyum licik yang memasang peledak dibawah ranjau tanah tanpa sepengatuan naruto.

Kreek… sebuah tanah yang diinjak pun menyusut kebawah dan ledakan pun terjadi,

"g-gawat" batin naruto mengetahui ada ranjau.

"HANCURLAH" teriak deidara.

"DUAAAR… DUAAAR… DUAAAR…. Ledakan besar telah terjadi dengan dahsyatnya meninggalkan asap dan kobaran api ditempat tersebut.

"aku menang"batin deidara tersenyum licik.

"ayo kita lihat…huh..dia t-tak ada padahal tadi dia tak bisa menghindari ledakan ku-…

"kau mencari ku maniak lilin" gumam naruto.

"dia dibelakang"gumam deidara tak percaya bahwa naruto masih hidup dan berdiri dibelakang deidara.

"RASAKAN INI RYU-KEN" pukulan naruto pun mengenai deidara dan membuatnya terlempar jauh dan akhirnya menabrak pohon besar dengan sedikit asap debu dan pohon yang dihantam deidara pun tumbang.

"huh…huh…huh, apa aku berhasil" gumam naruto.

Naruto melihat deidara yang terduduk terluka karena serangannya.

"K-kau hebat bocah, a-aku tak menyangka j-jika kau bisa melakukan hal yang g-gila juga, t-tapi kau j-jangan senang d-dulu , h-hn" ucap deidara dan tersenyum licik melihat naruto kakinya terbakar akibat ranjau tanah deidara.

"huh..huh…huh..a-aku akan m-membunuhmu disini-..buaaghh… pukulan pun berhasil mendarat diperut naruto dan membuatnya terlempar oleh seseorang yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba dari samping.

Naruto yang mencoba melihat siapa yang menyerangnya terkejut karena sasuke lah yang menyerang naruto yang dikendalikan musuh.

"ittaaaaiii, huh..sa-sasuke kenapa kau menyerangku"ujar naruto tak percaya melihat sasuke.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, GYO" gumam naruto menggunakan nen untuk memusatkan nen nya dimata.

"BENANG"gumam naruto terkejut karena sebuah benang sudah menempel di sasuke.

"benar sekali, aku sudah mengendalikan sasuke dengan nen-ku dan menjadi boneka ku sekarang, sekarang ayo kita habisi dia sasuke-kun…" ujar sasori, mengerakkan sasuke untuk menyerang kearah naruto dengan sebuah pedang yang dibawa didalam jubah sasori.

"kerja bagus sasori-dana"gumam deidara tersenyum puas.

"ittaiii, kakiku…kusooo, sepertinya aku akan mati disini"gumam naruto pasrah dan sudah tak bisa bergerak karena kakinya sudah terkena luka bakar yang hebat akibat ledakan ranjau deidara

"mati ditangan musuh, ini benar-benar memuakkan" gumam naruto pasrah dan menutup mata menerima ajal yang akan diterimanya.

"mati kau bocah"teriak sasori.

"naruto menghindar" batin sasuke sudah tak bisa melawan karena seluruh tubuhnya sudah dikendalikan musuh.

JLEEEEBBBB…sebuah pedang menembus tubuh seseorang yang sebelumnya akan diarahkan ke naruto.

"k-kenapa aku tak merasakan apapun"batin naruto lalu membuka mata.

"hah…ke-kenapa kau me-melindungiku sensei" ujar naruto tak mempercayai siapa yang menolongnya.

"m-maaf ji-jika aku t-terlambat membantu mu naruto-kun..uhuk…uhuk, a-aku tak ingin kau mati seperti a-asuma-kun uhuk…uhuk..uhuk…k-kau harus tetap h-hidup n-naruto-kun"ujar kurenai terbatuk darah segar yang mengalir sangat banyak sampai menyentuh alas bumi dan akhirnya ambruk ketanah begitupun pedangnya yang menancap ditubuh kurenai.

"a-aku harap kami tak terlambat" batin sakura dan hinata berlari bersama menuju tempat pertarungan naruto dan sasuke.

"SENSEEEEIIII" teriak naruto karena tak mempercayai dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Hinata dan sakura pun sampai menuju lantai bawah untuk membantu naruto dan sasuke tapi na'as… hinata dan sakura melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan karena senseinya dibunuh.

"ti-tidak mungkin,k-kurenai sensei tewas" gumam hinata yang langsung ambruk melihat pemandangan kurenai terluka karena tusukan sebuah pedang.

"hinata, kau tidak apa-apa"Tanya sakura yang khawatir.

"kurenai sensei" batin sasuke merasa bersalah karena lemah tak bisa menghabisi musuh dan sebaliknya malah dirinya lah yang dimnfaatkan musuh.

"sasori-dana cepat kau bunuh bocah itu atau lumpuhkan gerak bocah itu"ujar deidara.

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu-…buuuaaaghh… sasori pun terlempar oleh sebuah tongkat besar dan panjang.

"cih bantuan kah"ucap sasori yang berusaha bangun kembali.

"maaf jika aku terlambat, naruto, sasuke dan kurenai-…hah,…a-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" ujar hiruzen tak mempercayai melihat kurenai yang ambruk dengan luka tusukan dijantungnya.

"K-KALIAN BERDUA,T-TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN" teriak naruto yang berlari menuju deidara dengan mata yang berubah menjadi merah seperti darah yang kental.

"naruto, r-ren bocah itu benar-benar kuat"gumam hiruzen yang tak mempercayai melihat naruto.

"naruto-kun"gumam hinata yang melihat naruto seperti monster yang sedang bringgas.

"naruto-kun, ren mu benar-baner menakutkan"batin sakura yang melihat naruto ketakutan.

"ki-kita mundur sasori-dana,kita bisa terbunuh oleh bocah i-itu dengan kondisi kita yang sekarang" ujar deidara yang mulai panik melihat naruto seperti monster yang mengamuk.

"baiklah"jawab sasori.

Saat akan pergi naruto dengan cepat sudah berada didepan mereka.

"cepat sekali…(craaashhh… sebuah pukulan dengan cepat menembus jantung deidara)

"k-kau m-memang monster,b-bocah" ujar deidara dan mati seketika ditempat.

"DEIDARA, KUSOOO, MATI KAU BOCAH, HIIIAAAAT"teriak sasori mengerak kan sasuke kembali untuk menyerang naruto.

tapi,… Buuuaaghhh pukulan naruto dengan cepat mengenai sasori dan membuatnya terlempar jauh dan menabrak pohon besar, naruto pun lalu berjalan menuju sasori.

Dengan cepat naruto memotong benang nen untuk menyelamatkan sasuke memindahkan dia ketempat yang aman lalu berjalan kembali kearah sasori.

"huh…huh…huh, d-dia lebih kuat,d-dari sebelumnya"gumam sasori yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena bebarapa tulangnya patah.

Naruto yang marah pun lalu mencekram leher sasori dan mengangkatnya keatas.

"kalian tak akan kumaafkan, siapa yang memerintahkan mu sampai datang kesini, dimana ayah dan ibuku berada sekarang" ujar naruto dalam keadaan kebencian dan dingin.

"ha…ha…ha… untuk apa kau tahu tentang itu, kau hanya seorang pengganggu untuk kami akatsuki, kau akan mati ditangan-…

CRAASHH…sebuah leher pun putus dengan cengkaraman yang kuat oleh pria surai kuning tersebut.

"aku tak perlu omong kosongmu"ujar naruto datar.

"SENSEI,…SENSEI… BANGUN AKU MOHON, JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMI, A-AKU …" ujar hinata panik.

"KURENAI BERTAHANLAH, KAMI SUDAH PANGGILKAN AMBULAN"ucap hiruzen.

Kurenai hanya tersenyum kecut dan penglihatan kurenai pun mulai kabur. Naruto yang mendengar itu lalu mendekati kurenai.

"na-naruto-kun"gumam hinata.

Naruto mencoba mengalirkan shu kedalam tubuh kurenai untuk menutupi luka ringan tusukan pedang yang mengenai jantung kurenai dalam jumlah aura yang besar. Wuussssh…angin disekitar naruto pun mulai menari dengan kencangnya akibat nen naruto.

"nen nya benar-benar besar dan tenang"batin sakura dan hiruzen yang melihat naruto mengobati kurenai.

Bruuk…naruto yang selesai mengalirkan shu akhirnya pingsan.

"na-naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa" ucap hinata yang panik dan mengerak-gerakkan naruto.

"tenanglah hinata-san, naruto-kun hanya sedang pingsan akibat kelelahan"ujar sakura menenangkan hinata.

"be-benarkah itu sakura-san.?"Tanya hinata.

"benar sekali hinata dia hanya kelelahan. Sekarang lebih baik kita bawa naruto,sasuke dan kurenai kerumah sakit dahulu saja"ujar hiruzen.

"hai', hiruzen–sama"jawab hinata.

**KOTA YANG SEBEUMNYA KACAU AKIBAT SEBUAH PENYERANGAN AKATSUKI PUN. AKHIRNYA SUNYI TAK ADA SUARA BAKU TEMBAK SEPERTI SEBELUMNYA,..**

Disebuah taman yang sepi seluruh anggota akatsuki pun berkumpul.

"izin melapor, pimpinan" ucap zetsu yang muncul dari dalam tanah.

"sampaikan apa laporan mu" ujar yahiko.

"aku memberi kabar buruk, deidara telah tewas oleh uzumaki naruto"ucap zetsu.

"begitu rupanya, lalu kloningmu?" Tanya yahiko ke zetsu.

"uzumaki naruto mengalahkan kloningku"jawab zetsu.

"tak sia-sia aku menyuruhmu menggunakan klonning mu itu zetsu"ujar yahiko melihat sasori yang menurutnya masih kurang pantas untuk melawan uzumaki naruto.

"lalu bagaimana dengan uzumaki naruto"Tanya yahiko.

"uzumaki naruto, terluka dalam keadaan yang cukup parah karena dia terkena jebakan yang disiapkan oleh deidara sebelumnya"ujar zetsu.

"baiklah kalau begitu kita tangkap uzumaki naruto sekarang"ucap yahiko.

"hai, pimpinan"jawab semua anggota akatsuki.

**SAAT PERJALANAN MENUJU RUMAH SAKIT.**

3 mobil ambulan sedang berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Dan diikuti satu mobil hitam yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"naruto-kun,sasuke-kun,kurenai sensei bertahanlah aku mohon"batin hinata yang mendekap tangannya untuk memohon kepada kami-sama agar mereka bertiga selamat.

"tenanglah hinata-san, naruto-kun, sasuke-kun dan kurenai sensei akan selamat. Untuknya saja sasuke-san tak cedera parah seperti naruto-kun"ucap sakura yang berada satu mobil yang sama dengan hinata dan hiruzen yang masih fokus mengemudikan mobil.

"a-aku harap juga seperti itu sakura-san"ucap hinata tersenyum sinis.

Ckiiiiiittttt….bunyi suara dari ban yang mengerem aspal dengan kasarnya, Secara tiba-tiba mobil ambulan pun pada berhenti karena melihat beberapa orang yang menghalangi mobil ambulan yang berisikan naruto dan lainnya yang terluka. Hiruzen pun memutuskan untuk keluar begitu pun hinata dan sakura yang ikut keluar dari mobil juga lalu menanyakan kepada supir mobil yang berada didepan kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba.

"ada apa kenapa berhenti ?" Tanya hiruzen kesal. "di-didepan ada orang yang menghalangi jalan kita tuan"jawab petugas ambulan.

Hiruzen pun akhirnya melihat kearah depan dan beberapa orang berjubah dengan gambar api merah menghalangi hiruzen dan yang lain-lainnya.

"ka-kalian semua"ucap hiruzen yang tak mempercayai dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"benar. Kami akatsuki. Aku ada urusan dengan kalian?"ujar yahiko.

"apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?"Tanya hiruzen.

"aku menginginkan seseorang dari mobil ambulan itu, uzumkai naruto"ujar yahiko.

"cih,sudah kutebak dia mengincar naruto"batin hiruzen.

"kenapa kalian ingin sekali membawa naruto?"Tanya hiruzen.

"aku menginginkan energi kehidupan nen nya yang kuat dan akan kugunakan untuk tujuan ku lalu akan kugunakan untuk menguasai dunia"ujar yahiko.

"jika aku tak mau memberikan naruto kepada kalian"ucap hiruzen memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"aku akan membunuh kalian semua dan membawa uzumaki naruto dengan paksa"jawab yahiko dan semua anggota akatsuki mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertarung mengaktifkan nen semua.

"sebelumnya aku mau bertanya, bukankah kamu sudah mati oleh naruto-kun bagaimana kau bisa masih hidup"Tanya sakura mencoba membantu hiruzen dalam bertarung dan melihat kearah sasori.

"yang kau bunuh tadi bukanlah sasori, tapi hanya cloning copy spesial dariku yang mirip dengan sasori saja yang berhasil kau bunuh"ujar zetsu.

"begitu rupanya"batin sakura.

"berbahaya, jika hanya aku saja tak akan menang melawan mereka, walaupun ada sakura disini. Kalau hyuuga aku tak mungkin melibatkannya karena dia masih hunter normal bukan hunter pro seperti naruto ataupun kurenai, walaupun aku termasuk dalam hunter beast, tapi kemungkinan untuk menang hanya 1% jika melawan mereka semua. Bagaimana ini"batin hiruzen bingung melihat akatsuki.

"HENTIKAN JANGAN BUNUH MEREKA, BIARLAH AKU MENJADI PENGGANTI NARUTO-KUN" ujar seseorang.

Secara tiba-tiba.

"h-hinata"gumam sakura tak mempercayai apa yang didengar dari mulut hinata.

"hi-hinata apa kau gila menyerahkan dirimu pada akatsuki, kau bisa saja dibunuh oleh-…

"aku tahu,aku tahu aku ini egois, tapi meskipun hiruzen-sama dan sakura-san melawan mereka,kalian akan terbunuh oleh mereka juga. Aku tahu hanya dengan melihat sorot mata kalian yang bingung dan panik seperti itu" ujar hinata melihat kearah akatsuki.

"pimpinan, gomen menghalangi rencana anda tapi,.. aku rasa ada gunanya jika wanita itu ikut dengan kita karena yang aku pelajari sebelumnya di lab untuk menghidupkan seseorang kita harus membutuhkan energi kehidupan yang besar dan jasad manusia sebagai wadah untuk mengambil nyawa yang telah berada didunia kematian kedalam jasad asli manusia baru untuk menghidupkan orang yang kita inginkan, dengan kata lain meskipun pimpinan mendapatkan energi kehidupan yang besar, tapi tanpa jasad buat pengorbanan sama saja tak berarti, lagipula aku belum menyempurnakan eskperimen untuk mengetahui secara lebih lanjut dalam menghidupkan conan-sama dan bukannya kau juga ingin bertarung dengan uzumaki naruto juga pada saat itu yang kau katakana bukan, kita bisa saja membawa uzumaki naruto yang sekarat dengan mudah sekarang, tapi keinginanmu untuk bertarung dengan uzumaki naruto akan hilang karena kau membawa naruto dalam keadaan seperti orang tak berdaya ,bagaimana pimpinan "ujar orochimaru yang berada disamping

"bagus orochimaru"batin itachi yang melihat orochimaru dengan senyum datar hampir tak terlihat.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir akhirnya telah diputuskan.

"baiklah, aku sangat ingin melawan uzumaki naruto jika memang dia sudah pulih nanti,tapi sebagai gantinya"gumam yahiko melihat kearah hinata.

"kau maju kedepan dan ikut dengan kami, dan kami tak akan membunuh teman-temanmu untuk saat ini" perintah yahiko menyuruh hinata maju, sedangkan gadis itu hanya menurut untuk maju tanpa bicara.

Hinata pun mulai maju kedepan,..dan grep…sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"hi-hinata jangan pergi,ji-jika kamu pergi kamu akan dibunuh o-oleh mereka lalu a-aku"ujar sakura yang mulai menangis.

"tenang saja sakura-san,hiruzen-sama. Aku tak akan terbunuh oleh mereka dengan mudah" ucap hinata melihat kearah sakura dan hiruzen.

"baiklah jika kau ingin seperti itu"gumam hiruzen pasrah dan hinata hanya mengangguk lalu mulai melepaskan tangan yang dipegang erat oleh sakura yang sebelumnya menahan hinata pergi.

Saat hinata sudah berjalan menuju beberapa meter menuju akatsuki.

"sasori"panggil yahiko.

"hai,pimpinann"jawab sasori yang mengerti akan perkataan yahiko dengan cepat memutar balikkan badan hinata, mengunci kedua tangan hinata kebelakang dan mengikatnya dengan benang nen.

"arrggh"pekik hinata.

"hinata" panggil hiruzen dan sakura yang melihat hinata disakiti oleh sasori.

"kau sudah bersama kami, jika kau berani mencoba kabur dan melawan. kami akan membunuhmu tanpa segan-segan hinata-chan, jadilah gadis kecil yang baik hati"bisik sasori ditelinga hinata sedangkan hinata hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengigit bibir bawahnya karena ancaman sasori.

"sebelum kami pergi aku ingin memberikan sebuah kabar untuk uzumaki naruto,bahwa orang tuanya masih hidup dan kutahan didalam markas, sampaikan kabar itu ke dia, jika dia masih ingin melihat orang tua yang dicintainya masih hidup, minna kita pergi sekarang"ujar yahiko memberitahu hiruzen dan sakura, lalu mereka melepaskan bom asap dengan cepat semua anggota akatsuki pun menghilang semua beserta hinata.

Bruukkk…sebuah tubuh ambruk akibat tak bisa menahan hinata pergi.

"HIKS…HIKS.. H-HINATA,KAMU BODOH,….KENAPA KAU PERGI DENGAN MEREKA…HIKS, KAMU BISA SAJA DIBUNUH OLEH MEREKA,SIAL…SIAL"ujar sakura yang menangis keras karena tak bisa menahan hinata pergi.

Sedangkan hiruzen hanya memandang sakura dengan perasaan bersalah pula, karena mengizinkan hinata untuk menukar posisi naruto dengan hinata.

Akhirnya selesai juga maaf jika terlambat maaf lagi nyari inspirasi seperti …

**Maaf jika saya hapus the hunter dan saya post lagi, soalnya ada yang ngotak ngatik akun saya makanya saya upload maaf sebesar-besarnya.**


	8. Chapter 8

"HIKS…HIKS… H-HINATA,KAMU BODOH,….KENAPA KAMU PERGI DENGAN MEREKA…HIKS, KAMU BISA SAJA DIBUNUH OLEH MEREKA,SIAL…SIAL"ujar sakura yang menangis keras menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya karena tak bisa menahan hinata pergi..

Sedangkan hiruzen hanya memandang sakura dengan perasaan bersalah pula, karena mengizinkan hinata untuk menukar posisi naruto dengan hinata.

Haloo minna-san ketemu lagi dengan saya hoho…maaf telat menunggu lama karena saya habis pulang dari …

#authornya_jangan_dilempar_sendal_ya

Lanjut aja deh dari pada makin ngaco nih author.

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll**

**Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll**

**Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.**

**Chapter 8 : regret.**

Hari yang cerah dengan sinar matahari yang terang pun harus berganti dengan cahaya bulan yang tentram dan tenang, saat semua orang beristirahat dengan nyaman sesudah kekacauan yang terjadi disiang hari sebelumnya. terdapat satu orang paruh baya dan satu orang gadis berambut pink menunggu orang yang terluka parah dalam pertarungan sebelumnya, mereka pun menunggunya diluar ruang tunggu dengan tenang sampai seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan pasien

"oji-san, bagaimana keadaan mereka semua?"Tanya sakura kepada dokter yang menghampiri sakura dan hiruzen.

"tak apa-apa, kami-sama masih beruntung menyelamatkan mereka bertiga, uchiha-san hanya luka ringan dan yuhi-san tidak terlalu parah dalam lukanya walaupun kami harus menutup luka pendarahannya jadi dia sudah tahap aman sekarang, tapi.."jawab dokter.

"tapi apa dok"Tanya hiruzen.

"untuk uzumaki-san, lukanya benar-benar parah akibat luka bakar yang menimpa nya beberapa tulangnya patah, untuk saat ini dia memerlukan istirahat yang cukup sekitar 1 bulan untuk tahap pemulihannya."ujar dokter.

"begitu kah, boleh kami masuk untuk menjengguk mereka dok?"Tanya hiruzen.

"ya, kalian boleh masuk kedalam, tapi jangan lama-lama ya, karena mereka butuh istirahat yang banyak terutama uzumaki-san, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" ucap dokter meninggalkan hiruzen dan sakura.

Braaak…pintu pun digeser dan terlihatlah dua orang yang sudah sadar yaitu sasuke yang sudah dalam keadaan duduk dan kurenai yang masih dalam posisi tiduran.

"apa kalian baik-baik saja sasuke, kurenai?" Tanya hiruzen diikuti sakura dibelakangnya.

"aku baik-baik saja hiruzen-sama" jawab sasuke.

"a-aku juga baik-baik saja, hiruzen-sama"ucap kurenai tersenyum kecil.

"syukurlah jika kalian sudah siuman, aku mendapatkan info bahwa ten godfather, akan mengadakan pertemuan minggu ini untuk memburu teroris akatsuki dan membagi kelompok untuk melawan mereka, korban yang terjadi dikota saat kacau hampir 5000 orang terutama dari militer yang tewas akan peristiwa ini, lalu untuk sekolah, diliburkan dahulu dari atasan karena terjadi kerusakan yang cukup parah dan butuh waktu untuk merenovasi nya, jadi apakah kau bisa ikut dengan aku kurenai?" Tanya hiruzen.

"aku rasa. Aku bisa ikut dengan anda minggu ini"jawab kurenai.

"baguslah kalau begitu"ucap hiruzen.

"lalu, bagaimana keadaan hinata dan naruto-kun. hiruzen-sama, apakah mereka baik-baik saja.?"Tanya kurenai khawatir dan mencoba untuk merubah posisi menjadi duduk seperti sasuke.

Sakura dan hiruzen yang mendengar itu menjadi bungkam dan sedih karena teringat kejadian yang menimpa hinata.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"batin sasuke melihat sakura dan hiruzen cemas.

Akhirnya hiruzen mulai berbicara untuk menjawab pertanyaan kurenai.

"kurenai, hi-hinata d-dia menyerahkan dirinya sebagai tawanan untuk menggantikan posisi naruto"ujar hiruzen.

"A-APA T-TIDAK MUNGKIN"batin sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan hiruzen.

"NA-NII, BAGAIMANA KALIAN B-BERDUA BISA MEMBIARKAN HI-HINATA SEPERTI ITU DIA-…

"TENANGLAH KURENAI" teriak hiruzen memotong perkataan kurenai, gadis bemata ruby itu pun akhirnya diam.

"aku tahu ini sulit, tapi hinata lah yang meminta sendiri agar dirinya untuk melindungi naruto.

"LALU NARUTO, DIMANA DIA?"Tanya kurenai masih cemas.

"dia disana, sedang tertidur karena luka yang sangat parah akibat pertarungan dengan salah satu anggota akatsuki sebelumnya"ujar hiruzen.

Sebuah air mata mulai membahasi pipi wanita berambut hitam tersebut.

"h-hinata hiks…hiks..,maafkan a-aku yang tidak bisa melindungimu, a-aku…hiks..hiks… bukan sensei yang baik untukmu d-dan naruto-kun j-juga,a-aku memang t-tak berguna…hiks…hiks…"sesal kurenai sambil menangis karena tak bisa melindungi hinata dan naruto.

Hiruzen dan sakura hanya memandang kurenai dengan perasaan bersalah,sedangkan sasuke hanya menunduk menangis dalam diam.

**DISEBUAH MARKAS RAHASIA**.

Semua anggota akatsuki sudah kembali kemarkasnya dalam suasana gelap yang hanya bermandikan cahaya lilin sebagai penerangan dengan membawa tawanan seorang gadis berambut indigo, semua berjalan dalam diam,yahiko pun memberi tanda untuk berhenti dan menyuruh semua anggota nya berhenti.

"kalian semua boleh pergi sekarang, aku ada urusan dengan gadis ini, kecuali orochimaru dan sasori"ujar yahiko.

"hai, pimpinan"jawab semua anggota dan menghilang.

"orochimaru, lakukan penelitian seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya, untuk menyempurnakan eksperimen menghidupkan conan, aku akan segera ke lab setelah ini"ujar yahiko.

"hai,pimpinan"jawab orochimaru meninggalkan yahiko.

"sasori, bawa gadis itu ketempat conan, aku ingin berbicara dengan dia secara pribadi" ujar yahiko yang berada paling depan, gadis bermatakan ungu itu hanya diam mengikuti langkah sang pimpinan musuh.

"hai, pimpinan"jawab sasori.

Perjalanan pun sampai disebuah ruangan dan akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk kedalam. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup terang membuat mata hinata sedikit meraba-raba menyesuaikan cahaya yang sebelumnya masuk ketempat yang gelap dan sekarang menjadi terang.

"d-dimana ini" batin hinata bertanya-tanya.

Bruuukk…tubuh gadis itu pun terjatuh ditanah dengan kasarnya disebab kan oleh pria berambut merah.

"ittaiii,… apa yang kamu lakukan"Tanya hinata yang kesal karena didorong oleh sasori sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam.

"sasori tunggu diluar" perintah yahiko sedangkan sasori hanya mengangguk mengerti akan perkataan yahiko dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Yahiko pun mendekati hinata dan meraih muka hinata lalu mulai menyentuh pipi nya yang halus.

"hn, kau manis juga"ucap yahiko tersenyum licik memegang pipi hinata.

"a-apa yang kamu i-inginkan dari aku?"Tanya hinata yang ketakutan tak bisa melawan karena masih terikat benang nen milik sasori dalam posisi duduk.

"hn,… aku akan menggunakanmu sebagai umpan untuk membawa uzumaki naruto kesini dan menjadikanmu sebagai wadah untuk menghidupkan orang yang ku cinta"ujar yahiko.

"A-apa, kamu berjanji t-tidak akan m-membunuh teman-temanku, k-kumohon jangan bunuh naruto-kun. c-cukup a-aku saja pengganti mereka semua…hiks..hiks…?" ujar hinata menahan air matanya dan memohon untuk tidak membunuh semua orang yang hinata sayangi.

"APA KAU PIKIR CINTA BISA DIBELI DENGAN AIR MATAMU ITU" teriak yahiko.

Hinata yang mendengar itu pun langsung bungkam.

"karena merekalah orang-orang dipemerintahan jepang, kami dimanfaatkan dan diasingkan layaknya sampah dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah dia membunuh orang yang kucinta, terutama orang-orang dari hyuuga dan shimura lah yang memanfaatkan kami ."ujar yahiko.

"a-apa maksudmu itu.?"Tanya hinata memberanikan diri.

"hn, kau benar-benar bodoh atau hanya berpura-pura tak tahu HAH?"ujar yahiko kesal menekan pipi hinata lebih keras.

"ittaaai" pekik hinata kesakitan karena dipegang pipinya dengan keras.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo sudah tak bisa menahan tangis, sedangkan pria surai orange hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

"ooh, baik lah akan kuberitahu kebenaran tentang orang-orang diperusahaan mu sebelum kau mati.?"ujar yahiko mulai bercerita melalui nen miliknya.

**#flashback_10_tahun_yang_lalu_on**

Sebuah kelompok yang berisikan 9 orang dengan 1 tawanan wanita yang dipimpin oleh orang-orang shimura, dan hyuuga memojokkan semua anggota lab yahiko ditengah hutan.

"danzo-sama, kenapa kau melakukan ini apa salah kami semua kepada kau bukankah kami sudah membantu misi anda tapi mengapa?"geram yahiko melihat ke danzo dan semua anak buahnya danzo.

"kalian semua sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi, karena kalianlah kita bisa menguasai sebagian kekuatan militer otogakure, tapi dibalik kejadian ini kalian mengetahui tentang kebenaran dari misi ini juga terutama conanlah yang mendengar pembicaraanku,lalu aku dan hyuuga sudah melakukan kerjasama, jadi kalian sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi.?"ujar danzo mengarahkan sebuah pistol kearah conan dari belakang.

"kalian harus tetap hidup semuanya" gumam conan pasrah.

"henti-…(Dooorr,..sebuah letupan peluru pistol terdengar sangat keras yang diarahkan dijantung ke wanita berambut biru itu) yahiko yang melihat itu tak mempercayainya perasaan marah, sedih, kesal dan dendam mulai bercampur aduk.

"HABISI MEREKA" perintah danzo sambil membuang mayat konan kejurang.

"pi-pimpinan kita harus lari,ji-jika tidak ki-kita akan dibunuh"ujar itachi sambil mengerak-gerakan tubuh pria surai orange yang lemas tersebut.

"PIMPINAN KITA HARUS PERGI"teriak itachi yang membuat yahiko sadar.

"i-itachi"gumam yahiko yang mulai sadar akhirnya memberi intruksi.

"minna, berpencar kita akan bertemu ditempat rahasia"ujar yahiko.

"hai"ucap semua anggota yahiko dan mulai melarikan diri serta memisahkan diri dari kelompok untuk bersembunyi didalam hutan.

"apa kau bisa pergi dari kami dengan mudah, yahiko"gumam danzo.

"semua cari mereka sampai dapat dan bunuh mereka semua tanpa sisa"ujar danzo.

"hai,danzo-sama"jawab para anggota danzo dan mulai mencari yahiko dan teman-temannya.

**SKIP TIME.**

Disebuah ruangan rahasia dibalik tanah.

"minna kalian tidak apa-apa?"Tanya yahiko.

"hah…hah…k-kami baik-baik saja yahiko"ucap nagato dan yang lain hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan yahiko.

Bruuk…sebuah badan jatuh ketanah dengan lemasnya dan memeluk tubuh seorang gadis berambut biru yang sudah tak bernafas itu, yahiko beruntung masih bisa menemukan jasad gadis itu.

"hiks…hiks…hiks…conan, k-kenapa jadi seperti ini, a-aku akan membalaskan dendammu,p-pasti"gumam yahiko yang masih memeluk jasad conan.

GREEP sebuah tangan menempel dibahu sang pemimpin.

"na-nagato"ucap yahiko yang melihat nagato memegang pundaknya.

"kami akan membantumu yahiko, kami akan berada dibelakangmu untuk melawan danzo dan semua orang yang telah menyakitimu, benar bukan minna"ujar nagato.

"BENAR KAMI AKAN MEMBANTU PIMPINAN, HN"ujar deidara. Semua orang pun pada berdiri.

"a-arigatou minna"ucap yahiko.

5 tahun berjalan akhirnya kami semua memiliki nen dan mulai menghabisi semua pasukan danzo begitupun dia karena telah menjebak kami waktu itu.

"y-yahiko kita b-bisa bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin"ucap danzo yang ketakutan karena melihat orang-orang yang dia sudah anggap mati karena dikabarkan jatuh ke jurang oleh anak buahnya, hidup kembali dan berusaha untuk membunuh dirinya.

"hn, dulu kau menjebak kami semua dan memanfaatkan kami. ini adalah balasan untuk pembersihan nama baik kami dan kau juga sudah membunuh conan jadi kau harus mati"ujar yahiko.

"s-siapa pun tolong aku-….crassh sebuah pedang berhasil memotong kepala pria bertutupkan satu mata seperti bajak laut dan membuat danzo mati seketika.

"a-aku akan menghabisi semua orang yang menghalangi kami dan aku akan menghidupkan conan"batin yahiko dingin melihat mayat danzo.

**Flashback_off**

"mulai saat itulah aku membuat kelompok yang bernama akatsuki untuk membuat perdamaian dan membunuh semua orang yang menghalangi rencanaku serta menangkap pengguna nen yang kuat untuk menghidupkan conan dan meningkat kan kemampuan nen ku"ujar yahiko.

"asal kau tahu saja, orang yang bernama neji dan hiashi atau bisa dibilang kakak dan ayahmu sudah kami bunuh ketika mereka akan berangkat ke bandara. Kami menghabisinya diperjalanan"ujar yahiko kembali.

Hinata yang mendengar itu tak mempercayainya.

"b-bohong otou-san dan neji-nii belum mati, k-kamu pembohong.?"gumam hinata tak mempercayainya.

Yahiko yang mendengar perkataan hinata segera menjambak rambut hinata.

"ittaiii…"pekik hinata karena rambutnya ditarik oleh yahiko.

"KAU PIKIR DISAAT SEPERTI INI AKU MASIH BISA BERCANDA HAH?"Tanya yahiko sedangkan hinata hanya menangis dalam diam.

"TENANG SAJA, TIDAK LAMA LAGI KAU AKAN SEGERA MENYUSUL DUA ORANG KEPARAT ITU…"ujar yahiko tertawa puas.

"minna, tolong aku"gumam hinata pelan.

"percuma saja kau meminta tolong, karena mereka hanya membuang dan memanfaatkan mu saja, kau sama saja seperti aku hinata. Terbuang, marah, sendiri, semua itu hal yang sangat menyedih kan bukan"ujar yahiko.

"KITA TIDAK SAMA KAMU MENYAKITI ORANG LAIN UNTUK KESENANGAN MU SENDIRI DAN A-AKU PERCAYA BAHWA SEMUANYA AKAN DATANG MENYELAMATKAN KU DAN NARUTO-KUN JUGA AKAN DISINI" jawab hinata tegas.

"oh, jadi kau masih bisa melawan ya walaupun keadaan mu seperti ini. kita lihat saja siapa yang benar. Aku atau kau, sasori bawa gadis ini ketempat kedua orang itu"ujar yahiko tersenyum licik.

Sasori yang mendengar itu masuk kedalam ruangan tempat hinata dan yahiko berada dan menarik hinata dengan paksa.

"LEPASKAN AKU, A-AKU MAU DIBAWA KEMANA A-AKU-…

BRUUK..hinata pun pingsan karena dipukul dibagian tengkuk lehernya oleh sasori.

"bawa dia pergi"ucap yahiko.

"hai"jawab sasori.

**DISEBUAH RUMAH SAKIT.**

Malam masih menyertai orang-orang yang tertidur lelap, tapi jam mengatakan bahwa waktu sudah memasuki jam pagi meskipun masih gelap gulita diluar dan sosok pria bersurai kuning mulai terbangun dari pingsan lamanya.

"ehmzzzh a-apa yang terjadi,di-dimana aku"gumam naruto yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"kau sudah bangun naruto"ujar wanita berambut kuning.

"k-kenapa kau bisa ada disini ts-tsunade-san dan shizune nee juga"ucap naruto yang terkejut melihat dua orang yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya tsunade hanya memandangnya dengan tersenyum dan shizune hanya melambaikan tangan tanda berupa sapaan.

"dasar bocah tidak sopan, tentu saja aku menjengukmu karena aku khawatir padamu?"ucap tsunade muncul siku-siku perempatan dikepalanya.

"naruto-kun kau baik-baik saja kan?"Tanya shizune tiba-tiba.

"a-aku baik-baik saja shizune onee-chan"jawab naruto yang malu karena melihat penampilan shizune yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"hei jangan malu begitu,biasa saja naruto-kun atau jangan-jangan kau sudah mulai menyukai seorang gadis dikota ini, ayo ngaku?"Tanya shizune dengan senyum jahil.

"a-aku tidak memiliki seseorang yang istimewa kok shizune-nee"elak naruto merona.

"hmm…mencurigakan"jawab shizune mendekatkan diri kedepan muka naruto sedangkan naruto hanya membuang muka dengan merona.

"baiklah lagi pula tidak sopan menganggu orang yang sedang kasmaran bukan begitu hiruzen-sama"goda shizune melihat naruto.

"benar sekali"jawab hiruzen.

Hahaha…semua orang mulai tertawa melihat tingkah naruto yang merona seperti kepiting rebus kecuali satu orang.

"naruto aku mau bertanya padamu, kenapa kau menggunakan nen sembarangan?"Tanya tsunade datar secara tiba-tiba dan membuat yang lainnya terdiam.

"go-gomenasai, tsunade-san karena telah melanggar janjimu itu, a-aku menggunakannya k-karena aku berusaha menolong seoarang gadis dan temannya waktu itu. T-tapi… a-aku siap dihukum jika tsunade-san kecewa padaku?"ujar naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"huh,…sudah kutebak jika kejadiannya akan seperti ini, dengarkan aku naruto. Karena kau menggunakan nen secara sembarangan hinata mengorbankan dirinya dan bertukar posisi dengan mu untuk melindungimu dia sudah ditangkap akatsuki?"ujar tsunade menghela nafas pasrah.

Naruto yang mendengar itu membuat mata saphirenya membulat tak mempercayai dengan apa yang didengarnya dari tsunade.

"apa maksudmu tsunade-san, kenapa dia bodoh sekali, dia memang tak berguna sudah kubilang jangan melakukan hal bodoh-…

PLAAAKK sebuah tamparan keras mengenai muka pria berambut kuning.

"DENGAR NARUTO-KUN DIA MELAKUKAN ITU KARENA DIA MENCINTAIMU, JANGAN BERPIKIR KAU BISA MELAKUKAN SEMUANYA SEORANG DIRI, KAU SAJA HAMPIR TERBUNUH OLEH MEREKA DAN A-AKU HI-HINATA HIKS..HIKS…"teriak sakura yang tak terima oleh perkataan naruto yang menyalahkan hinata dan akhirnya menangis meninggalkan kamar pasien dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

BRAAAK… pintu pun tertutup dengan kerasnya.

"kau benar-benar keterlaluan naruto?"ucap sasuke tiba-tiba yang mencoba berdiri dari ranjang tidur dan keluar juga dari kamar pasien dan semua orang pun pergi mengejar sakura dan sasuke.

"kalian mau kemana sakura, sasuke?"Tanya tsunade mengikuti dua insan tersebut begitu pun shizune dan hiruzen.

Naruto yang mendengar itu merasa bersalah dan hanya menunduk.

"naruto-kun"panggil kurenai yang berada disampingnya. "hai, ada apa kurenai sensei?"Tanya naruto yang merasa bingung dan kacau.

"naruto-kun kamu harus minta maaf nanti kepada sakura-chan dan sasuke-kun jika dia datang kembali. mereka adalah temanmu, tidak baik jika kamu berkata seperti itu, yah?"mohon kurenai.

Naruto pun terdiam dan mulai berbicara.

"b-baiklah sensei"jawab naruto mencoba berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"apa yang kamu lakukan naruto-kun kakimu masih belum pulih?"Tanya kurenai mencoba menahan naruto.

"a-aku yang salah sensei aku harus minta maaf pada mereka sekarang"ringis naruto mencoba berdiri dan saat akan sampai pintu.

BRUUUKKK…badan naruto pun terjatuh ke tanah akibat tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit luka pada kakinya.

"naruto-kun kamu tidak apa-apa?"Tanya kurenai lalu menekan tombol darurat untuk memanggil suster.

"hi-hinata a-aku" ucap naruto yang mulai menangis.

**DISEBUAH TAMAN YANG SEPI.**

Seorang gadis berambut kapas pink sedang duduk disebuah taman sendirian.

"kalau sendirian disini bisa bahaya bagi seorang gadis seperti mu?" Tanya seorang berambut raven menghampiri sakura.

"U-uchiha-san kenapa k-kamu disini. kamu kan masih sakit seharusnya kamu istirahat saja?" ucap sakura yang khawatir.

"aku sudah lebih baik sekarang hanya kelelahan saja. lagipula berdiam diri hanya membuatku lemah, aku mengikutimu karena kau menangis tadi, sepertinya kau sudah berteman baik dengan hinata. haruno"ujar sasuke.

"be-benarkah itu uchiha-san"tanya sakura sedikit gugup.

"DIA MEMPERHATIKAN AKU" batin sakura senang :3

"ya maafkan atas perilaku ku waktu itu yang bicara kasar pada mu dan jangan panggil aku uchiha-san panggil saja sasuke saja"jawab sasuke.

"a-aku sudah memaafkan yang waktu itu kok, etooo… baiklah kalau begitu m-mau mu. sa-sasuke-kun tak apa-apakan?"gumam sakura yang gugup.

"terserah kau saja"ujar sasuke sedikit tersenyum datar.

Kedua insan ini pun terdiam dan mulai berbicara kembali.

"Anoo…"panggil berdua secara bersama. "sasuke-kun duluan saja"ucap sakura mencoba memberi kesempatan kepada sasuke lebih dulu untuk bicara.

"sakura kau pengguna nen juga kan sepertiku?"Tanya sasuke.

"h-hai, aku juga pengguna nen memangnya ada apa sasuke-kun?"Tanya sakura.

"a-aku ingin kau mengajarkan aku tentang nen ketahap yang lebih tinggi lagi sakura. Ku dengar dari tsunade-san kau hampir setara dengan beliau dalam penguasaan kemampuan nen, j-jadi apakah kau mau mengajariku?"Tanya sasuke sedikit gugup.

"te-tentu saja, a-aku mau mengajarkanmu nen jika sa-sasuke-kun mau"jawab sakura yang gugup juga.

"syukurlah"jawab sasuke merasa lega.

"oh iya tadi kau mau berbicara apa sakura?"Tanya sasuke baru teringat tadi.

"anooo…etooo aku bingung mau bicaranya. Aku lupa mungkin karena kelelahan berlari dari rumah sakit jadi aku tak ingat tadi,hehehe …"ujar sakura tertawa garing.

"oh ya sudah, ayo kita kembali kerumah sakit, biar aku yang memberi pelajaran ke naruto?"ujar sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke sakura.

"etooo…b-baiklah"jawab sakura sedikit ragu dan akhirnya menyaut tangan sang pria berambut raven tersebut untuk kembali kerumah sakit.

**SKIP TIME.**

"Kemana mereka berdua?" Tanya tsunade.

"mungkin itu"jawab shizune yang tersenyum menunjuk kearah sasuke yang berjalan bersama bergandengan tangan.

"oh jadi kalian sudah berpacaran ya"goda tsunade.

"EEEEHHH,… kami tidak berpacaran kok" jawab sakusasu bersama.

"lalu untuk apa kalian berdua berpegangan tangan berdua begitu kalau bukan berpacaran namanya?" Tanya shizune tersenyum jahil.

Sasusaku yang baru sadar akhirnya melepaskan kedua tangannya dan menunduk karena malu.

"hahaha…dasar anak muda, aku jadi iri melihat kalian berdua"ujar tsunade.

"ayo kita kembali sasuke, sakura"ucap hiruzen.

"hai' hiruzen-sama" jawab sakusasu bersama.

**SKIP TIME.**

GREEEK… suara pintu digeser oleh seorang pria paruh baya diikuti oleh 4 orang lainnya. Naruto yang melihat teman sekelasnya datang mencoba mencairkan suasana karena mereka hanya diam saling melihat.

"a-anoo. sakura, sasuke m-maafkan aku atas perkataanku yang kasar tadi tentang hinata. perasaanku sedang kacau dan keras kepala jadi aku minta maaf."sesal naruto.

"hm, naruto-kun tidak salah, wajar jika kau diliputi perasaan kacau dan tidak tenang,benarkan sasuke-kun"jawab sakura lalu melihat sasuke.

"hn"jawab sasuke mengangguk.

"yokatta, sankyuu sasuke, sakura"jawab naruto senang.

Suasana sudah sedikit cair akhirnya hiruzen mulai berbicara.

"aku punya kabar buat kalian semua, akan ada pertemuan hunter dan kudengar ten godfather akan hadir disana di hotel sakurami-konoha pada hari minggu besok membahas untuk membersihkan akatsuki, apa kalian bisa hadir kesana tsunade,shizune dan kurenai?"Tanya hiruzen kepada mereka bertiga.

"tentu, kami bisa hadir"jawab tsunade dan shizune mengangguk tanda setuju.

Sebuah suara memotong percakapan hiruzen.

"hiruzen-sama boleh aku ikut dengan anda?"Tanya naruto.

Semua orang yang lain pun terkejut mendengar pernyataan naruto.

"kau masih terluka naruto lagipula kau-,…

"AKU MOHON HIRUZEN-SAMA" mohon naruto memotong perkataan hiruzen.

"kami juga ingin ikut hiruzen-sama" ucap sakura tiba-tiba.

"aku juga"jawab sasuke.

"kami mohon"ujar tiga anak muda itu bersamaan.

Hiruzen yang melihat itu bingung antara menerima dan menolak.

"sarutobi-sensei, lebih baik terima saja, mereka ini anak-anak yang tidak akan mudah untuk menyerah meskipun anda menolaknya, mereka akan memaksa anda cepat atau lambat"ujar kurenai.

Hiruzen yang mendengar perkataan kurenai akhirnya memberi keputusan.

"huh… baik lah jika memang seperti itu, tapi ingat jangan sampai kalian berbuat kerusuhan, kalian paham"ujar hiruzen.

"hai hiruzen-sama"ujar bertiga bersama.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, minna"ucap hiruzen.

"hati-hati hiruzen-sama"ujar semua orang diruangan kamar rumah sakit.

"kalau begitu kita lihat perkembanganmu naruto, jika kamu tidak pulih dalam waktu seminggu ini kamu tidak boleh ikut, mengerti?"ujar tsunade.

"hmm"jawab naruto mengangguk.

"baiklah kalau begitu. kami akan pulang juga, jaa naruto-kun,kurenai sensei"ucap sakura, tsunade dan shizune pun hanya melambaikan tangan tanda izin akan pergi. semua orang pun meninggalkan kurenai,sasuke dan naruto.

**1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN.**

Disebuah gedung yang cukup mewah berkumpul lah orang-orang kelas atas dengan status yang bisa dikatakan elite dan berkumpul lah 7 orang untuk diadakan rapat.

"waaahh,sugoooii"gumam sakura yang melihat pernak-pernik hotel yang mewah.

"huh"hela sasuke.

Sampai seorang butter mendekati rombongan hiruzen.

"selamat datang hiruzen-sama kita akan mulai diruangan lain, ikuti aku"ujar sang butter.

Hiruzen dan yang lainnya hanya mengikuti langkah kaki sang butter dan sampailah disebuah pintu besar.

"silahkan masuk,minna"ucap sang butter.

Semuanya masuk dan sang butter menutup pintunya kembali. semua hunter yang berkumpul dan dipimpin oleh ten god father memandang rombongan hiruzen dengan dingin.

"arigatou gozaimasu,atas kehadiran kalian semua. kita mulai saja silahkan duduk hiruzen, tsunade, shizune dan kurenai"ujar seseorang.

"k-kakek kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?"Tanya tsunade dan sasuke bersamaan yang terkejut bertemu dengan hashirama dan madara.

"oh tsuna, ternyata kau disini,bagaimana kabar mu"ucap hashirama yang senang bertemu cucunya.

"woii hashirama kita mulai saja rapatnya dan sasuke nanti kita bisa mengobrol setelah ini jika kau mau"ujar madara kesal melihat teman nya.

"g-gomen" jawab hashirama merasa tertekan sedangkan yang lainnya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan hashirama.

"baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan kepada kalian langsung point pentingnya saja, kita tahu. Kalau baru-baru ini sebuah organisasi bernama akatsuki telah membuat kekacauan di kota kemarin, kami ingin kalian menghabisi mereka sampai bersih, karena mereka menyebabkan banyak kerusakan kalian bisa melakukannya, ujar daimyo.

"tentu kami bisa menghabisinya dengan mudah"jawab pria berambut putih dengan santainya dan memakai gelang besar ditangannya.

"jangan sombong kau AI, lawan kita ini adalah akatsuki seorang buronan pengguna nen yang mahir dan bisa dikatakan mereka hampir sama dengan seorang teroris"jawab hashirama.

"aku lebih memilih bekerja sendiri hashirama, lagipula untuk apa kau membawa bocah-bocah kesini hiruzen. kita ini hunter beast bukan hunter normal yang baru lulus mempelajari nen, seperti kalian "ujar muu melihat ke sasuke,sakura dan naruto.

"K-KAU"geram sasuke.

"sasuke tenanglah"ujar naruto menahan emosi sasuke.

"aku setuju dengan usul muu-sama. sebagai hunter beast aku lebih senang bekerja sendiri tapi jika dibilang lawan kita adalah hunter pro akatsuki aku akan berpikir dua kali untuk menangani nya dan hashirama akan satu tim dengan ku, jadi itu hak kalian untuk memilih lawan seorang diri atau satu tim"ujar madara.

"cotto, aku setuju dengan saran madara-san dan hashirama-sama, tapi sebaiknya kita buat tim untuk melawan mereka. setiap orang 1 tim terdiri 2 orang, tapi jika dibilang satu lawan satu aku tidak yakin kita bisa menang, karena kami yang bertarung satu lawan satu ketika insiden kemarin hampir saja aku mati. Dan yang berhasil mengalahkan mereka adalah salah satunya dari kami yaitu naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita buat tim saja, ditambah kita belum tahu semua kemampuan musuh, bagaimana?"usul kurenai melihat ke naruto dan semua hunter pun melihat naruto juga dengan berbisik-bisik tentang pria blonde tersebut.

"ternyata kau punya kekuatan yang hebat juga ya bocah, bakayaro, konoyaro"ujar pria memakai kacamata dengan nada bicara reffnya.

"mendokusai, baiklah jika ini keinginan kalian,hoooaaammm?"ujar pria berambut nanas sambil menguap. bruuk sebuah tepukan membuat shikamaru menengok kebelakang.

"ayo kita lakukan, shikamaru"ujar berambut kuning diikat dua.

"tentu saja,temari"jawab shikamaru tersenyum kecil.

"baiklah, aku ingin kalian tentukan partner rekan kalian, sekarang.?"Tanya hashirama.

"aku dengan ohniki"ucap muu.

"aku dengan bee"ucap AI

"yeeey,saatnya menghabisi musuh bakayaro, konoyaro"ujar bee.

BLEEETAAAAK…sebuah benjolan muncul dikepala bee oleh AI.

"bisakah kau diam bee"geram AI.

"h-hai,aniki"jawab bee yang sudah benjol.

"aku dengan temari hoaaamzz"ucap shikamaru.

"aku dengan seseorang, tapi dia belum bisa hadir karena ada urusan, tapi yang pasti semangat muda kami tidak akan pernah hilang karena dia adalah rival abadiku, cliiiing"ujar guy. memamerkan giginya dengan sebuah ancungan jempol. semua orang yang ada diruangan sweatdrop melihat kelakuan laki-laki berambut mangkuk tersebut.

"lalu untuk kalian bagaimana?"Tanya hashirama melihat ke hiruzen dan rombongannya.

"aku akan satu tim dengan shizune, kakek"ucap tsunade.

"aku akan satu tim dengan kurenai"ucap hiruzen.

"kami akan membentuk satu tim terdiri tiga orang aku, sakura dan na-..(aku bekerja sendiri) ucap naruto memotong perkataan sasuke.

Semua yang lain terkejut.

"a-apa maksudmu naruto kita harus bekerja sama untuk melawan mereka-…

"aku ingin bekerja sendiri, aku tahu level kalian pasti hunter beast semua yang berada disini, walaupun aku seorang hunter pro. Aku rasa aku sendiri sudah cukup melawan salah satu dari mereka" ujar naruto menyender ditembok sambil melipat tangannya dengan santai melihat jendela suasana kota.

"kuat juga tekad anak ini"batin madara dan hashirama.

"baiklah jika itu keinginanmu bocah"ujar hashirama senang.

"ka-kakek kamu yakin ini sangat berbahaya bagi dia-…

"sudahlah tsuna, lagipula dia sudah memutuskannya sendiri jadi aku rasa itu tak masalah" ucap hashirama memotong perkataan tsuna, sedangkan hashirama hanya yakin dengan naruto.

"Jadi semua sudah mendapatkan bagian kelompoknya kita bertemu lagi 1 minggu lagi, dengan ini rapat selesai"ujar daimyo sedangkan semua orang membubarkan diri.

"naruto apa yang kau rencanakan dan sembunyikan dari kami"batin sakura dan sasuke memandang naruto yang diam.

Sedangkan naruto hanya pergi keluar dari ruangan rapat tersebut.

**Apa yang sebenarnya naruto rencanakan untuk melawan akatsuki**.

Alhamdulillah selesai juga chapter 8, maaf jika lama.


	9. Chapter 9

"naruto apa yang kau rencanakan dan sembunyikan dari kami"batin sakura dan sasuke memandang naruto yang diam.

Seorang pria surai kuning itu hanya pergi dalam diam dari ruang rapat tersebut

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll**

**Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll**

**Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.**

**Chapter 9 : congratulations.**

Rapat pertemuan god father telah yang awalnya canggung, akhirnya kembali normal dengan adanya acara pesta mewah sebagai penghibur. Dan akhirnya pria berambut raven dan gadis berambut permen kapas mencoba menghampiri seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"sasuke,sakura kami pulang duluan ya, aku ingin mencari naruto kemana dia pergi tadi"ujar tsunade.

"hai,tsunade-san"jawab sasuke dan sebuah anggukan dari sakura.

Akhirnya semua rombongan tsunade pada pulanghanya menyisakan dua anak muda berbeda gende Itu, pria dengan mata hitam pekat itupun melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya lalu menghampiri orang tersebut.

"ojii-san"panggil sasuke.

"oh, rupanya kau sasuke,ada apa?"tanya madarasedikit terkejut melihat cucunya tersebut.

"kenapa kau bisa berada disini, apa kau datang kesini hanya karena misi ini atau karena hal yang lain?"Tanya sasukemencari informasi.

"woii..woii tak usah serius seperti itu sasuke, aku tau kau pasti akan menanyakan hal seperti itu, aku kesini karena hashiramalah yang memintaku untuk bergabung melawan akatsuki, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, lalu aku tak menyangka bahwa kau juga seorang hunter sepertiku juga lalu, siapa gadis yang ada dibelakangmuitu?"ujar madara dengan tatapan tajam melihat gadis berambut kapas pink dibelakang sasuke.

"a-anoo, n-namaku haruno sakura. S-salam kenal"ucap sakura gugup karena dilihat dingin oleh madara.

"ooh, sasuke aku tak menyangka kau yang masih bocah bisa mendapatkan pacar secantik dia?"Tanya madara.

"a-aku tak berpacaran dengan dia ojii-san,d-dia hanya temanku saja"elak sasuke merona.

"oh begitu, ya terserah kau sajalah, lalu dimana temanmu itu yang berambutkuning ?"Tanya madara.

"naruto, aku juga tak tahu dimana dia. Ketika pertemuan tadi selesai naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat begitu saja"jawab sasuke.

"begitukah, sasuke apa kau sudah menyempurnakan nen-mu itu seperti temanmu yang bernama narutoitu. kita disini melawan akatsuki bukan melawan orang-orang hunter normal, jika kau belum siap lebih baik kau pulang saja,daripada kau menyusahkan teman tim-mu?"Tanya madara dingin.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung bungkam oleh pernyataan madara, karena kemampuan nen nya belum benar-benar sempurna.

"cih,ternyata benar aku masih jauh dari naruto"batin sasuke kesal membayangkan naruto yang sudah melangkah lebih jauh darinya.

"sasuke-kun, sudah baik dalam penguasaan nen-nya uchiha-san"ujar seseorangsecara tiba-tiba.

"sa-sakura"gumam sasuke tak percaya.

"Benarkah itu, sakura?"Tanya madaraantusias.

"hai"jawab sakurategas.

"ehm…begitukah, bagaimana jika kita bertaruh saja sasuke?"Tanya madara.

"b-bertaruh apa maksudmu ojii-san"Tanya sasuke.

"aku ingin bertaruh jika kau bisa mempelajari tahap ketiga pengembangan nen dalam waktu seminggu ini, aku akan mengakuimu bahwa kau adalah orang yang hebat dan layak dianggap hunter pro seperti temanmu itu serta aku akan memberikanmu sebuah hadiah dan jika kau tak bisa mempelajari itu maka kau akan digantikan dengan hunter yang lain, bagaimana"Tanya madaramengetes sasuke.

"baiklah aku setuju"jawab sasuketegas.

SKIP TIME.

Perjalanan pulang menuju kerumah.

"sakura"panggil sasuke.

"h-hai sasuke-kun"jawab sakura gugup.

""arigatou,karena sudah menolongku tadi"ujar sasuke.

"hmm, aku tak membantuapa-apa. Aku hanya mensupportmu saja kok"ucap sakuramerona

"sakura, kapan kita bisa mulai latihannya"Tanya sasuke.

"Eh,... etoo, mungkin nanti malam atau sekarangpun bisa, terserah sasuke-kun saja"ujar sakura gugup.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai sekarang saja, ayoo"jawab sasukesenang meraih tangan sakura.

"cot-to mate, sasuke-kun"jawab sakura yang secara tiba-tiba diraih tangannya dan ditarik oleh sasuke.

SESAMPAINYA DIRUMAH KURENAI SENSEI.

Tok…tok…tok…ketukan di sebuah pintu meminta izin masuk kerumah dan akhirnya seseorang membukakan pintutersebut.

"tadaima kurenai sensei"ujar sasusaku.

"okaeri, sasuke-kun,sakura-chan"ucap kurenai.

"anoo, sensei apa naruto-kun sudah pulang?tanya sakura.

"ya dia sudah pulang, dia diruang latihan. Kalian jangan mengganggu dia yauntuk saaini"ujar kurenai yang mengajak sasusaku keruang latihan dan hanya melihatnya dari jauh naruto latihan dengan tsunade.

"memangnya ada apa sensei"Tanya sasuke.

"dia sedang dihukum oleh tsunade-sama karena menggunakan nen secara sembarangan waktu itu maka dari itu naruto harus menjalani hukuman itu dan tsunade-sama menyuruh naruto untuk mengembangkan nen nya tersebut"ujar seseorang dibelakang sakura.

"s-shizune-oneechan"gumam sakura.

"kalian sudah pahamkan jadi jangan ganggu naruto-kun ya"ucap shizune dan kembali melihat ke narutobegitu pun dengan yang lainnya yang kembali melihat pria surai kuningtersebut.

NARUTO POV.

Dua orang bersurai kuning sedang bertarung dengan hebatnya.

"KAU MASIH LEMAH DARIKU NARUTO, KAU HARUS BISA MEMBANGKITKAN KEN MU LEBIH BESAR DARI INI, KAU SAJA BELUM TENTU MENANG MELAWANKU APALAGI MELAWAN AKATSUKI, KAU HANYA BERUNTUNG SAJANARUTO, TAPI JIKA KAU BERTARUNG LAGI DENGAN MEREKA DENGAN KEMAMPUAN YANG SEKARANG KAU TAK AKAN MENANG. JIKA KAU TAK BISA MELAKUKAN TAHAP INI KAU SAMA SAJA MENGORBANKAN NYAWA HINATA SECARA SIA-SIA, AKU KECEWA DENGANMU YANG BERLAGAK SOK KUAT SEPERTI ITU"bentak tsunadesambil menyerang naruto.

Sedangkan naruto hanya berusaha fokus meningkatkan ken nya lebih sempurna mencoba menghindari semua serangan tsunade.

"hinata a-aku"batin naruto.

"a-aku minta maaf"gumam naruto tanpa sadar karena tak fokus, naruto pun terkena pukulan tsunade…buuuaaaghh…duaar menabrak tembok.

"naruto-kun"panggil kurenai dan shizune serta sakura mencoba mendekati pria kuning yang terbatuk darah tersebut.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT"ujar tsunade.

"kalian tak boleh ikut campur dalam masalah ini"sambung tsunade.

"t-tapi tsunade-sama, anda bisa saja membunuhnya"sinis shizune melihat itu.

"BIARKAN SAJA, AKU KECEWA DENGAN DIA YANG BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU, JIKA DIA TAK BISA MENGUASAI TAHAP KETIGA NEN DALAM WAKTU SEMINGGU….AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA TANPA SEGAN-SEGAN"ujar tsunade dingin membuat yang lain terdiam.

"huh..huh..huh…gomen…gomen…GOMEEENN..HIAAAATTT"teriak naruto mencoba melakukan KO 100% kearah tsunade.

"bagus seperti itu, pertahankanlah emosimu untuk melindungi orang lain, karena itu akan menjadi kekuatan terbesarmu, KEN 100%"batin tsunade lalu melakukan ken dititik tertentu untuk menghindari serangan naruto.

HIAAAAATTTT…TAAK…pukulan yang diarahkan ketubuh tsunade pun berhasil ditahannya.

"selamat atas kelulusanmu naruto"gumam tsunade tersenyum kecilmemberikan ucapan selamat.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun lalu terdiam dan menghentikan ... tubuhnaruto pun ambruk.

"hmm, a-arigatou tsunade-san"gumam naruto menggangukkecil.

"tentu"jawab tsunade.

"anoo, aku tak mengerti kenapa tsunade-sama menghentikan pertarungan ini"Tanya shizune.

"aku tak menghentikannya aku hanya mengujinya saja, aku ingin tau tekad yang dia katakan ketika dipertemuan ten godfather sebelumnya serius atau tidak, makanya aku melatihnya secara paksa"ujar tsunade.

"begitukah, syukurlah jika memang sudah selesai"jawab kurenai merasa lega.

"shizune, tolong antarkan naruto keruangnya biarkan dia istirahat"ucap tsunade.

"hai tsunade-sama"jawab shizune lalu membawa naruto keruang kamarnya.

"sakura, tolong kamu juga latih sasuke dia masih membutuhkan latihan lagi dan jangan beri dia rasa kasihan mengerti"ujar tsunade meninggalkan sasusaku.

"h-hai tsunade-sama"jawab sakura sweatdrop.

"dingin sekali dia"batin sasuke.

"sasuke-kun, sakura-chan. Aku tinggal ya, jaa"ucap kurenai meninggalkan sasusaku.

"sasuke-kun ayo kita mulai latihannya"ujar sakura memasang kuda-kuda.

"h-hai"jawab sasuke mengikuti sakura memasang kuda-kuda bertarungjuga.

DITEMPAT YANG GELAP MARKAS AKATSUKI RUANG TAHANAN.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo diikat dengan sebuah rantai besi di kedua tangan dan kakinya seperti salib dan sebuah panggilan membuat hinata sedikit tersadar.

"ojou-chan..ojou-chan"panggil wanita paruh baya bersurai merah.

"emmmhzz..a-apa yang terjadi padaku"gumam hinata pelan.

"kau sudah bangun ojou-chan"panggil seseorang.

"huh..anda siapa?"Tanya hinata.

"kau sudah bangun rupanya, ojou-chan"Tanya pria paruh baya.

"a-aku ada dimana?"Tanya hinata yang masih belum begitu sadar akibat sebuah pukulan di tengkuk lehernya sebelumnya.

"kau ada dimarkas akatsuki dan menjadi tawanan seperti kami"ucap wanita surai merah.

"begitu ya, otou-san, neji nisan"gumam hinata mulai menangis.

"apa yang terjadi ojou-chan, apakah akatsuki membunuh keluargamu?"Tanya wanita berambut merah dan hinata hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"begitu ya, kau harus sabar ojou-chan kami-sama pasti punya alasan kenapa dia melakukan ini kepadamu, oh iya boleh ku tahu namamu?"Tanya wanita berambut merah.

"h-hai, n-namaku hyuuga h-hinata"jawab hinata gugup.

"Hmm..nama yang bagus sesuai parasmu, oh iya perkenalkan yang disampingku ini adalah suami ku namikaze minato, dan aku sendiri uzumaki kushina"ujar kushina.

Hinata yang mendengar nama marga kushina pun terkejut tapi dia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"anoo..etoo.. apa kau seorang hunter"tebak hinata.

Kushina dan minato yang mendengar pernyataan hinata pun terkejut juga lalu mulai bertanya.

"apa kau seorang hunter juga hinata, lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini dan siapa yang mengajarimu nen?"Tanya kushina bertubi-tubi.

"etooo, yang mengajariku nen adalah kurenai sensei, kushina-san dan a-aku disini bertukar posisi dengan seseorang"jawab hinata menunduk.

Minato yang melihat itu berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"kau wanita yang kuat ya hinata, jika aku melihat mu aku jadi teringat dengan anakku dan aku tak tahu dia sedang apa sekarang, aku merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan dia ketika dia masih kecil."ujar minato.

"minato-kun"gumam kushina merasa bersalah juga.

"a-aku percaya bahwa anak kalian baik-baik sajasekarang dan dia akan menjadi seorang hunter yang hebat"ujar hinata meyemangati kushina dan minato.

"arigatou, tapi kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu hinata, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan anak kami"Tanya kushina memandang hinata begitu pun minato.

"ayo jawab hinata"Tanya kushina penasaran.

"e-etoo, sebenarnya a-aku satu kelas dengan a-anak kalian,d-dia menyelamatkanku dua kali k-ketika saat aku ditaman h-hiburan dan s-saat pulang sekolah,namanya u-uzumaki naruto-kun kah"jawab hinata gugup.

Kushina dan minato yang mendengar itu terkejut bukan main karena dia sangat rindu dengan anak semata wayangnya.

"bagaimana kabarnya dia hinata"Tanya kushina antusias.

"d-dia baik-baik saja"ujar hinata.

"yokatta kami-sama naruto masih kau selamatkan nyawanya"gumam kushina terharu.

"Begitukah, lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini hinata"Tanya minato.

Hinata yang mendengar itu terdiam sejenak beberapa saat akhirnya mulai menjawab.

"a-aku bertukar posisi dengan naruto-kun karena dia sudah terluka parah saat bertarung dengan salah satu anggota akatsuki, saat kami akan menuju kerumah sakit, kami dihadang kembali oleh akatsuki lalu hiruzen-sama dan sakura-san mencoba melawan,mereka tidak yakin karena jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari kami dan kemampuan mereka juga lebih kuat dari hiruzen-sama dan sakura-san, akhirnya aku menyerahkan diri sebagai pengganti naruto-kun dengan syarat jangan lukai mereka, karena ketua akatsuki hanya ingin mengincar naruto-kun sejak awal untuk diambil energi kehidupannya dan menginginkan pertarungan juga dengan naruto-kun, akhirnya mereka menerimanya dan aku dibawa oleh mereka sebagai wadah Entah untuk apa aku tak mengertu. sebelum aku akhirnya berada disini, aku ini memang lemah."jawab hinata dengan senyum sedikit memaksa.

"jadi dia menyukai naruto ya"batin kushina dan minato bersama.

"jangan merendah hinata-chan kamu itu kuat. heii, hinata-chan boleh aku bertanya"Tanya kushina.

"A-arigatou, tentu apa yang anda tanyakan uzumaki-san"jawab hinata.

"apakah kau menyukai naruto"Tanya kushina.

"EHHH…eto…a-akuu"gumam hinata malu mendengar pernyataan kushina.

"jawab saja hinata, kami tak akan marah padamu"ucap minato.

"hemm"jawab hinata mengangguk kecil malu karena atas pertanyaan kedua orang tua naruto.

"huaa…akhirnya aku akan memiliki seorang menantu, ingin rasanya aku melihat dia sekarang, ne..hinata-chan maukah kau menceritakan tentang naruto saat kau bertemu dengannya"pinta kushina.

"anoo…b-baiklah jika seperti itu mau anda uzumaki-san "jawab hinata gugup dan mulai menceritakan kisah hinata dari awal bertemu sampai sekarang.

DIRUANGAN LAB.

"bagaimana orochimaru kau sudah menyelesaikan?"Tanya yahiko.

"ya, aku hampir menyelesaikannya mungkin sekitar 1 minggu lagi"ujar orochimaru.

"begitukah, conan aku berjanji akan menghidupkanmu kembali dan saat itu pula kita akan menguasai dunia bersama-sama, jadi tunggulah sebentar lagi "batin yahiko.

"baiklah lanjutkan kembali percobaanmu orochimaru"perintah yahiko. "

h-hai pimpinan"jawab orochimaru.

Yahiko pun meninggalkan ruangan lab.

DIRUMAH MODERN.

Seorang gadis berambut kapas sedang melatih pria yang berambut raven.

"sasuke-kun coba lakukan sekali lagi kamu ini serius atau hanya main-main sih"kesal sakura.

"aku sudah melakukannya memang sulit mengubah aura menjadi zat"ujar sasuke masih berusaha mengubah auranya menjadi zat.

"huh…kau ini benar-benar jauh sekali dari naruto-kun, mungkin latihan ini terlalu sulit untukmu kita istirahat dahulu saja kalau begitu"gumam sakura duduklalu menuangkan teh kedalam gelas.

"aku tidak mau"gumam sasuke.

"hah..a-apa maksudmu bukankah kamu- (aku akan mengejar naruto dan menjadi kuat dengan caraku sendiri)ujar sasuke mulai dingin.

"begitu ya, lakukan yang terbaikaku akan istirahat sebentar"ucap sakura duduk melihat sasuke.

"aku yakin kamu bisa sasuke-kun"batin sakura tersenyum.

SESEORANG SEDANG MENGAWASI LATIHAN SASUSAKU.

"ganbatte sasuke-kun, sakura-chan"batin kurenai melihat kedua muridnya.

NARUTO POV.

"emhhhzz… a-apa yang terjadi, d-dimana aku"gumam naruto mulai terbangun dan duduk.

"kau sudah bangun naruto-kun"jawab shizune.

"shizune nee, rupanya kau. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur"Tanya naruto.

"kau sudah sehari semalam tertidur, ditambah kau selalu bergumam tentang hinata"jawab shizune.

"b-benarkah itu shizune"ucap naruto sedikit merona tetapi sesaat kembali murung.

"iya, ada apa naruto-kun kenapa kau kembali sedih dan oh iya aku lupa ini"ujar shizune memberikan kotak hitam.

"aku hanya sedikit…k-kelelahan … ehmm, aku hampir lupa dengan isi kotak ini"gumam naruto lalu melihat permukaan kotak tersebut.

"coba kamu buka saja isi kotak tersebut,"tawar shizune.

"baiklah…emhhhggh…hiiiat…huh…huh…huh, tidak bisa dihancurkan"gumam naruto.

"berarti kotak tersebut bukan kotak biasa, coba kau gunakan itu naruto-kun"ujar shizune.

"apa maksudmu shizune nee"gumam naruto bingung.

"huh..kamu ini maksudku nen"hela shizune.

"b-baiklah akan aku coba"ujar naruto mencoba menyalurkan shu kedalam kotak tersebut…krek..sebuah retakan kecil berhasil menghancurkannya.

"begitu ya, naruto-kun coba kau alirkan hatsu 100% kedalam kotak tersebut"perintah shizune menyuruh mengalirkan shu kedalam kotak tersebut.

Krak…krak….krak…krak… ting…ting…ting…ting… bunyi jatuhan besi yang menutupi kotak tersebut sampai akhirnya membuat kotak tersebut dikelilingi sebuah huruf yang aneh.

Tak kotak tersebut dan terlihatlah sebuah kalung kristal berwarna hijau yang menyala saat gelap.

"apa ini shizune nee"gumam naruto.

"itu hadiahmu dari orang tuamu naruto-kun simpanlah baik-baik dan jangan sampai hilang"nasehat shizune.

"arigatou shizune nee"ucap naruto.

"hai, karena kau sudah mendapatkan itu kau harus menjadi kuat dan memnyelamatkan hinata, janji"ujar shizune memberikan kelingking sebagai janji.

"aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan mereka"jawab naruto mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan shizune.

"kalau begitu aku tinggal ya jaa"jawab shizune meninggalkan naruto dan keluar pintu kamarnya.

**HARI DEMI HARI MULAI BERJALAN SELAMA ITU PULA SASUKE DAN NARUTO BERLATIH DENGAN SERIUS DAN ALHASIL LATIHAN MEREKA PUN BERHASIL SAMPAI PUNCAKNYA UNTUK SEBUAH MISI BERBAHAYA.**

Semua orang sudah berkumpul dipimpin oleh hashirama dan madara digaris depan. Sasuke hanya memandang sedikit khawatir karena dia akan bertempur oleh anggota akatsuki. Sedangkan naruto hanya diam tenang mendengarkan intruksi hashirama dan madara.

"sasuke-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?"Tanya sakura.

"ya aku tak apa-apa hanya sedikit kelelahan saja, habis menunjukkan hasil latihan ku pada ojii-san…"jawab sasuke kaku.

"begiu ya, fokuslah sasuke-kun kita akan mengalami hari yang panjang setelah ini"ucap sakura.

"hai"jawab sasuke.

"kenapa perasaan ku tidak tenang begini, terutama naruto. Apa yang kau rencakan dari kami"batin sasuke.

Seseorang baru muncul dengan santainya.

"go-gomen ne hashirama-sama kalau aku telat, a-aku habis menolong seorang yang tersesat …"ucap seseorang bermasker.

Naruto dan sakura melihat orang tersebut terkejut karena senseinya ketika di suna junior school ternyata seorang godfather juga

"KAKASHI-SENSEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"Tanya narusaku bersama.

"oh kalian rupanya. Salam kenal, jadi kalian sudah menjadi hunter pro ya"jawab kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"hah, kau ini ada-ada saja kakashi, kalau begitu bersiaplah kakashi aku akan menjeleskan rencananya"ujar hashirama.

"hai hashirama-sama"jawab kakashi bergabung dengan guy.

"nauto, sakura, maafkan aku ya, jika ada waktu ayo kita mengobrol kembali" ujar kakashi.

"hai" jawab narusaku bersama memaklumi hal tersebut.

**SKIP TIME**.

"baiklah ayo kita pergi, minna"ujar hashirama.

"tou-san, kaa-san… aku datang dan hinata bertahanlah sebentar lagi aku akan menyelamatkan kalian"batin naruto.

Tutturu….akhirnya selesai juga, maaf jika kurang greget dan … mohon reviewnya saja deh. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Saya kembali … (bergaya ala pahlawan bertopeng)

Saya mau bawakan ini fanfic lanjutan the hunter.

Maaf jika sudah lama menunggu, semoga terhibur dan selamat …

"baiklah ayo kita pergi, minna"ujar hashirama.

"tou-san, kaa-san… aku datang dan hinata bertahanlah sebentar lagi aku akan menyelamatkan kau"batin naruto.

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll**

**Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll**

**Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.**

**Chapter 10 : expression of feelings.**

Siang terik yang sangat menyengat membuat suasana begitu panas dan banyak orang yang enggan untuk keluar tapi tidak dengan sekelompok orang yang dibayar oleh pemerintah jepang ini, mereka diberikan misi untuk membunuh semua anggota akatsuki, didalam sebuah orang terdiam dengan isi pikirannya masing-masing.

"semua orang disini. Memiliki en yang luar biasa"batin naruto melihat semua godfather dengan tatapan dingin.

"tenanglah naruto-kun, bawa santai saja"ujar kurenai yang berada disamping.

"hai, kurenai sensei"jawab naruto.

**SKIP TIME**.

Sampailah ditempat tujuan, dan semua orang turun dari mobil dan terlihatlah hutan-hutan yang cukup lebat.

"baiklah minna kita sudah sampai, dari informasi yang kita dapat dari saksi orang-orang yang melihat, akatsuki pergi kearah timur. Aku sudah memberikan intruksi diawal jadi bersiaplah kalian"ujar hashirama.

"hai"jawab semua orang.

Semua orang pun mulai berjalan memasuki kearah hutan. Seorang mata-mata telah mengawasi pergerakan ten godfather.

"aku rasa ini adalah hari keberuntungan kami" batin zetsu melihat pria berambut kuning jabrik.

" jadi ada penyusup kah, selain uzumaki naruto sebaiknya aku mulai melapor kepada yahiko-sama"gumam zetsu mulai menghilang.

"mata-mata rupanya, padahal en ku ini luas tapi aku hampir tak menyadari kehadiran mereka sepertinya mereka bukan lawan sembarangan"batin muu merasa sedikit terkejut.

"ada apa muu-sama"Tanya ohnoki.

"tidak ada apa-apa"jawab muu.

"berhati-hatilah mereka bukan lawan sembarangan"ujar madara memperingati semua orang merasa aneh dengan tingkah muu.

Semua orang hanya mengganguk tanda setuju dengan madara.

**DITEMPAT MARKAS AKATSUKI.**

Seorang anggota akatsuki melapor menghadap kepada pimpinannya dan para anggota akatsuki lainnya

"izin melapor yahiko-sama"ujar zetsu.

"ada apa zetsu cepat katakan?"Tanya yahiko.

"kita kedatangan tamu ten godfather dan dirombongan itu juga ada uzumaki naruto"jawab zetsu.

"begitu kah. Minna aku ingin kalian bersiaplah diposisi kalian dan sasori ikutlah denganku"ujar yahiko.

Semua orang pun menghilang hanya tinggallah sang ketua dan pria surai merah yang berjalan kearah ruang tahanan untuk menemui seseorang.

**DIRUANG TAHANAN YANG GELAP HANYA BERUPA PENERANGAN LILIN**.

"begitu ya, maafkan kami ya hinata-chan jika naruto telah banyak merepotkanmu"ujar kushina.

"heem, tidak justru akulah yang banyak menyusahkan naruto-kun, kushina-san, minato-san"jawab hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"begitu kah hinata-chan, aku punya permintaan maukah kau mengabulkannya untuk kami?"ucap kushina.

"e-etoo, me-memang permintaan apa yang anda ingin sampaikan ke aku?"Tanya hinata gugup.

"maukah kau menjaga naruto untuk kami dan menikah dengannya sesudah semua ini berakhir?"ujar kushina.

"ku-kushina-chan apakah itu tak terlalu cepat unt-(ayolah minato-kun kau juga pasti setujukan, jadi bagaimana hinata-chan kau mau kan, aku mohon yah..)potong kushina memohon ke hinata.

Hinata yang sebelumnya berpikir dua kali akhirnya mulai menjawab.

"he'em"jawab hinata mengganguk kecil karena malu.

"yokatta, akhirnya aku bisa merasa tenang tak usah mencarikan jodoh untuk naruto, hinata-chan mulai sekarang kau adalah anak kami, jadi jangan panggil kushina-san tapi o-kaa-san, ok"ujar kushina tersenyum jahil.

"Eh... t-tapi-..."ucapan hinata terhenti karena melihat minato dan kushina tersenyum hangat.

"B-baiklah kushi- eh maksudku o-okaa-san, o-otou-san"jawab hinata gugup memanggil minato dan kushina dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu.

"Sepertinya aku menggangu waktu kecil kalian ya"ujar seseorang yang datang dari kegelapan mengacaukan acara percakapan hangat minakushi dan hinata.

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?"Tanya kushina dingin.

"ohh, sensitif sekali kau ini ya, JANGAN SOMBONG KAU"ujar yahiko yang memegang pipi chubby kushina dengan kasar.

"ikkhh" pekik kushina.

kushina, okaa-san"panggil panggil minato dan hinata.

"tenang saja, aku tak akan membunuhnya, aku punya kabar baik untuk kalian karena uzumaki naruto datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan kalian"ujar yahiko.

Minakushi dan hinata yang mendengar itu terkejut atas penuturan yahiko.

"apa yang kau inginkan yahiko"Tanya minato dingin.

"aku akan menggunakan kalian untuk memancing uzumaki naruto, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan"ujar yahiko tersenyum licik.

**SKIP TIME.**

Semua orang melangkah menuju kearah markas akatsuki tapi sesuatu yang janggal telah terjadi.

"hashirama-sama kita hampir dua kali ketempat ini, apakah kita terperangkah jebakan musuh"ujar kakashi.

Hashirama yang mengerti itu berusaha menyerahkan kepada orang lain dalam hal ilusi.

"kurenai"panggil hashirama.

"hai" ujar kurenai mencoba melihat dengan gyo untuk mencari jalan keluar dari hutan yang mengelabuhi mereka.

"seseorang sudah memasang ilusi kepada kita, kita bisa keluar dengan mengikuti jalur tersebut"ujar kurenai menunjukkan arah yang benar.

"bagus, baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan"perintah hashirama kepada yang lain.

"sepertinya mereka bukan orang sembarangan, jadi kau sudah menjadi hunter kah sasuke"batin seseorang senang melihat ke rombongan ten godfather lalu menghilang.

**SKIP TIME.**

Sampailah di sebuah lorong gua yang cukup besar didalam hutan.

"kita sudah sampai, sekarang bersiaplah"ujar hashirama. saat akan menuju kedalam mulut gua tiba-tiba dihadang oleh seseorang di atas pohon.

"aku sudah menunggu kalian disini ayo kita bermain"ujar seseorang bertopeng dengan ceria seperti anak kecil dengan cepat pria bertopeng itu sudah menghilang dan muncul didepan semua orang dan melakukan serangan mendadak ke semua orang.

Buugghh… buaggh… buaggh… membuat serangan ke ten godfather hingga terpental dengan kasarnya hanya kakashi dan guy yang berhasil menghindar.

"teleportasi kah"batin kakashi dan guy yang menganalisa kemampuan musuh.

"ikhh..ittai sakit juga"ucap hashirama memegang punggungnya yang kesakitan.

"Apa cuma segini kemampuan mu hashirama?"tanya seseorang bersuara berat sang sahabat.

"Diam, dasar keras kepala kau madara" ucap hashirama tak terima perkataan madara.

"minna kalian cepatlah pergi, biar aku yang urus orang bertopeng ini dengan guy" ujar kakashi

"a-apa kau yakin kakashi?" tanya hashirama.

"tentu saja. aku menyadari sesuatu dari kemampuan nen nya, cepat kalian pergi. Biar kami saja yang melawan mereka" ujar kakashi.

"baiklah jika seperti itu, minna kita masuk kedalam"ujar hashirama saat akan mau pergi tobi segera menghilang, tapi dengan cepat guy menendang tobi untuk menghalangi gerakan tobi menghadang godfather sehingga membuat semua dapat masuk kedalam gua sedangkan tobi mengagalkan nennya dan membuat tubuhnya menembus untuk menghindari serangan guy.

"hah menembus bagaimana bisa"batin guy terkejut yang menyerang tobi tapi menembus.

"kalian tak akan menang melawan ku"ujar tobi. saat tobi akan menyerang guy dengan cepat kakashi melempar pisau mata tiga sehingga tobi mencoba membuat badannya tembus kembali dan guy akhirnya menjaga jarak dengan tobi.

"kau tidak apa-apa guy"Tanya kakashi.

"Hai, aku tidak apa-apa"jawab guy.

"berhati-hatilah kita sekarang melawan musuh yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya guy"ujar kakashi memasang kuda-kuda.

"aku tahu itu" jawab guy yang memasang kuda-kuda bertarung juga.

ROMBONGAN GODFATHER POV.

Semua orang sedang berlari menuju kedalam dasar ruangan dimana musuh berada dan secara tiba-tiba sebuah serangan muncul.

"Odok karasu"gumam seseorang menyerang ten godfather.

Semua orang yang melihat kedepan terkejut karena melihat ribuan burung gagak yang menyerang mereka dan berubah menjadi shuriken.

"minna menghindar"ujar hashirama dan semua orang pun mengikuti intruksi hashirama.

Jleeeb… jleeeb… jleeeb shuriken itu pun menancap di dinding-dinding gua.

Woaaak... woaaak….burung gagak itu pun mulai mengisi ruangan tersebut dan mencegah langkah pasukan god father.

"Sialan, bagaimana ini"Tanya hashirama.

DUAAAR... sebuah ledakan terjadi akibat seseorang menyerang burung gagak itu dengan pukulan orang itu.

"Naruto" gumam sasuke dan tsunade yang terkejut melihat naruto membuka jalan.

"Kita pergi dari sini" ucap naruto dan mulai melangkah maju.

Tiba-tiba gagak itu pun membentuk sebuah shuriken kembali tapi dengan ukuran yang lebih besar.

"Jangan menggangu jalanku"teriak pria blonde tersebut memukul shuriken itu hingga hancur.

Braaak... duaarr... serangan musuh pun menghilang.

"hebat juga bocah itu" batin madara memperhatikan kemampuan nen naruto.

**KAKASHI DAN GUY POV.**

Sebuah pertarungan yang awalnya sedikit dashyat menjadi kakashi dan guy melawan pria misterius.

"siapa kau sebenarnya"Tanya guy.

"oh, apakah kau tak mengenalku. kakashi, guy,?"jawab pria tersebut.

Kakashi dan guy yang mendengar itu terkejut karena dia mengetahui nama kakashi dan guy.

"aku tak mengenalmu makanya ku Tanya siapa nama kau?"tanya guy kembali kesal.

"aku rasa pembicaraan ini hanya akan menghabiskan waktu saja, tapi sebelum itu…"ujar seseorang misterius tersebut mulai membuka topengnya.

Kakashi dan guy melihat itu terkejut karena dia melihat orang yang sudah lama ia kenal menghilang tak ada kabar dan muncul kembali sejak bertahun-tahun.

"i-ini tidak mungkin"ujar guy.

"o-obii-to"gumam kakashi tak percaya.

"lama tak jumpa kakashi, guy"ucap obito dingin.

"k-kenapa kau bergabung dengan a-akatsuki obito la-lalu bagaimana-…

"aku dihianati oleh orang-orang dipemerintahan konoha" ucap obito dingin.

"kalian tidak akan tahu rasanya jika dihianati oleh orang-orang yang memanfaatkan kalian, tapi tak kukira aku akan bertemu kembali dengan kalian berdua disini"ujar obito.

"obito lebih baik menyerahlah, jika kau menyerah disini aku tak akan membunuhmu"ujar kakashi.

"KAU PIKIR GERTAKKAN MU BISA MEMBUATKU MUNDUR,HAH"teriak obito.

"Kalian tidak akan tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai, begitupun yahiko-sama dia senasib denganku, akatsuki adalah kelompok yang kami bentuk untuk membalas dendam dan memberikan arti rasa sakit yang sebenarnya kepada orang-orang"ujar yahiko.

"kami bertujuan membuat seluruh dunia bertekuk lutut kepada kami dan menangkap pengguna nen terkuat untuk diambil energi kehidupannya seperti uzumaki naruto, aku punya kabar baik untuk mu kakashi guru kita namikaze minato masih hidup dan sekarang dia adalah tawanan kami"ucap obito.

Kakashi yang mendengar itu terkejut kembali.

"ja-jadi kalian mengincar naruto dan kenapa kau menahan minato sensei?"tanya kakashi kesal.

"benar, uzumaki naruto bocah yang sedikit membuatku merinding karena dia memiliki energi kehidupan yang besar, kami akan menggunakannya untuk menghidupkan orang-orang yang kami cintai dan menggunakan energy kehidupan itu untuk menguasai dunia, aku rasa itu tak perlu aku jelaskan kepada kalian lagi"ujar obito.

"rencana yang gila"jawab guy.

"hah, aku merasa sedih harus membunuh kalian berdua, tapi ini sudah lebih dari cukup"ujar obito yang menghilang membuat kakashi dan guy kebingungan mencari letak obito berada sekarang.

"d-dia menghilang"gumam guy.

"berhati-hatilah guy, dia bisa muncul dimana saja"peringatan kakashi.

Tak sebuah tangan memegang kaki guy dari bawah tanah oleh obito.

"dengan ini semua berakhir"ujar obito mulai membuat dimensi lain untuk menyeret guy masuk kedalamnya.

"tak akan kubiarkan, raikiri" teriak kakashi mengarahkan bola listrik kearah obito.

Obito yang mengetahui serangan itu mengagalkan teleportasinya untuk menghisap guy dan mundur kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan kakashi.

"arigatou kakashi"ucap guy yang sedikit lega.

"hai"kakashi.

"aku rasa ini akan sedikit sulit"batin obito melihat kearah teman lamanya.

DI LABOROTARIUM.

Sebuah gadis berambut indigo ditidurkan disebuah batu bertuliskan tulisan-tulisan aneh, seperti sebuah tempat memberikan sesembahan kepada roh, hinata tak bisa melarikan diri karena sudah diikat dengan rantai tangan dan kakinya sebagai awal pencegahan jika dia melawan.

"aku tidak mau mati, tidak mau" batin gadis itu memaksa memberontak menggunakan nen tapi nen nya tidak muncul.

"percuma saja kau melawan tempat ini adalah tempat menyegel kemampuan nen jadi percuma saja kau menggunakan nen" ucap yahiko membuat hinata terdiam.

"yahiko–sama aku sudah menyelesaikan tahap terakhir"ujar orochimaru.

"baguslah hanya perlu orang itu saja dan aku sudah bisa merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi conan akan hidup kembali" batin yahiko menyeringai.

"dan untuk kau sasori halangi yang lain yang akan menghancurkan rencanaku jika kau bertemu uzumaki naruto tangkap lah"ujar yahiko.

"hai, pimpinan"jawab sasori menghilang.

"tenang saja gadis manis kau akan segera menyusul keluargamu yang keparat itu"ujar yahiko.

"naruto-kun tolong aku"batin hinata yang mulai menangis karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**GOD FATHER POV.**

Semua orang sedang berlari menuju ruangan sang pimpinan musuh , dan seorang pria surai kuning sedang dalam kemarahan tingkah tinggi membuat matanya yang semula biru sapphire tenang menjadi merah seperti darah yang kental.

"hinata bertahanlah aku janji…aku akan menyelamatkanmu"batin naruto geram dan mulai menangis dalam diam.

Tes..secara tiba-tiba sasuke dan sakura merasakan sebuah tetesan air mengenai mukanya.

"Apa ini"gumam sakura merasakan pipinya basah.

"lihatlah kedepan sakura"jawab sasuke.

Sakura terkejut karena melihat tetesan air tersebut tangisan dari uzumaki naruto yang berjalan berlari didepan sasuke dan sakura.

"naruto-kun. naruto"batin sasusaku bersama merasakan rasa sakit naruto.

**Kaaattt akhirnya selesai juga, maaf jika kurang greget dan banyak kalimat yang membingungkan serta tanda baca yang salah.**

**Mohon reviewnya … :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Halo minna-san maaf jika saya baru muncul kembali. Wajar orang sibuk

#dilempar_panci_hehe… langsung saja deh daripada makin bingung.

Tes..secara tiba-tiba sasuke merasakan sebuah tetesan air mengenai mukanya begitu pun sakura.

"Apa ini"gumam sakura merasakan pipinya basah.

"lihatlah kedepan sakura"jawab sasuke.

Sakura terkejut karena melihat tetesan air tersebut berasal dari tangisan uzumaki naruto yang berlari didepan sasuke dan sakura.

"naruto-kun, naruto"batin sasusaku bersama merasakan rasa sakit naruto.

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll**

**Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll**

**Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.**

**Chapter 11 : fights.**

**KAKASHI DAN GUY POV.**

Dua pria melihat sahabat lama nya dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin.

Tak…sebuah lompatan obito mulai mulai menyerang lebih dahulu ke kakashi dan guy.

"bersiaplah guy"ujar kakashi memperingatkan.

"aku tahu"jawab guy.

Kakashi mencoba menendang obito tapi obito menendangnya lebih cepat..buuaghh, tendangan tersebut membuat kakashi terpental dan menabrak pohon-pohon hingga hancur.

"kakashi"panggil guy.

"akan ku kalahkan kau…hiaaat"ujar guy mulai memukul obito, tapi guy masih kalah cepat dengan obito karena membuat tubuhnya menembus. Obito dengan cepat mengerakkan tangannya dan menangkap tangan guy.

"kali ini kau tak kan bisa kabur"gumam obito mulai menghisap guy.

SRUUUP… sebuah lubang hitam muncul.

Guy pun terkejut karena tak bisa melarikan diri cengkraman obito dan mulai terhisap.

"kakashi sekarang" teriak guy.

Crasssh… sebuah serangan berhasil melukai obito telak dititik vital jantungnya, guy yang awalnya hampir terhisap akhirnya gagal.

"a-apa b-bagaimana b-bisa…uhuk…uhuk…"gumam obito yang terluka cukup parah dijantungnya dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"hah… hah… kaminari" gumam kakashi mengarahkan petir kearah obito seperti tombak yang bisa memanjang.

"begitu kah, jadi dia hanya sebagai pengalih saja ya"batin obito melihat kearah guy, sedangkan guy hanya tersenyum kecil.

"a-aku rasa kali ini, aku akan mati dan menyusul rin"batin obito memandang langit.

Kakashi pun menghentikan nen nya dan mulai mendekati obito.

"kalian menang melawanku. kakashi, guy. A-aku rasa a-aku akan mati disini d-dan menyusul rin, s-selamatkan m-minato sensei"gumam obito diakhir kata dan akhirnya menutup mata dihembusan kata-kata terakhirnya, tubuh obito pun akan jatuh ketanah yang kasar dan keras.

GREEP… pelukan dari sang sahabat menahan tubuh tak bernyawa itu tidak terjatuh.

"O-obito, gomen" gumam kakashi yang menahan obito agar tidak jatuh ketanah yang kasar melihat temannya yang sudah tak bernyawa karena kakashi membunuhnya.

"kakashi"gumam guy yang merasakan kesedihan kakashi sebagai teman rivalnya.

**TEN GODFATHER POV.**

Saat semua orang berfokus untuk menerobos masuk kedalam gua sebuah parit seperti shikigami menyerang dari belakang secara tiba-tiba mengarah kearah sasuke, sasuke yang tidak mengetahui itu tak bisa menghindar dengan cepat.

"SASUKE-KUN MENUNDUK" teriak sakura yang mengetahui serangan tersebut dan menyelamatkan sasuke dengan menjatuhkan diri ketanah untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

Braak…parit tersebut pun menancap di tembok-tembok gua.

"kau tidak apa-apa sasuke-kun"tanya sakura.

"h-hai aku baik-baik saja, arigatou sakura"jawab sasuke.

"he'em"gumam sakura mengangguk menjawab penyataan sasuke.

"a,…aaah hampir saja aku berhasil"teriak seseorang dari belakang rombongan ten godfather.

"baka sudah kubilang ikuti perkataanku dulu hidan" jawab pria bermasker hitam yang kesal terhadap teman nya yang maniak akan agama.

"iya-iya aku tahu itu, oh… ternyata banyak juga ya, ayo kita bersenang-senang pasti dewa jashin akan senang dengan persembahan ini" ujar hidan mulai mendekap kalung dan berdoa sebentar.

"kau ini memang berisik aku muak dengar pernyataanmu tentang dewa jashin, bisa kah kau tak melakukan ritual bodoh mu itu,hn"ujar kakuzu masih kesal.

"berisik aku akan membunuh mereka dan akan kujadikan persembahan dewa jashin"jawab hidan lalu menarik kembali senjatanya yang menyatu dengan tali yang terhubung ke pengguna nya.

Braaakk…tak dan berhasil ditangkap oleh hidan.

"ayo kita bunuh mereka, pasti harga organ tubuh mereka mahal" ujar kakuzu.

"baiklah - baiklah" jawab hidan.

"minna pergilah biar aku yang urus mereka"ujar tsunade.

"aku juga akan membantu tsunade-sama"ujar kurenai.

"baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi"ujar hashirama dan sisa rombongan pun menghilang dalam kegelapan.

"ayo kita mulai"gumam hidan yang merasakan darah segar didepan mereka.

GODFATHER POV.

Tak…tak…tak… semua orang sedang berlari melewati lorong-lorong gelap yang hanya ditemani penerangan lilin gelap saja dan sampailah disebuah 4 persimpangan jalan. Hashirama pun memberi kode untuk berhenti.

"dari sini kita akan berpisah, aku, madara akan mengambil jalur lurus"ujar hashirama.

"baik lah kami akan ke kiri"jawab sakura.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu naruto kau tetap ingin satu tim dengan sakura atau dengan kami-…

"aku kekanan, aku pergi duluan" jawab naruto yang langsung menghilang dilorong yang gelap.

"hn, bocah yang bersemangat, ayo hashirama"ajak madara ke hashirama sesudah melihat naruto pergi.

"hai, berhati-hatilah kalian berdua sasuke, sakura" ujar hashirama lalu pergi dengan madara.

"ayo kita juga pergi sasuke-kun, k-kenapa sasuke-kun?"tanya sakura ke sasuke yang hanya diam saja melihat kepergian naruto

"t-tidak apa-apa, ayo"ajak sasuke mencairkan suasana.

"hai"jawab sakura.

"kau harus selamat naruto"batin sasuke.

"sasuke-kun"batin sakura yang sedikit khawatir.

SESEORANG SEDANG MENGAWASI MEREKA.

"aku harus laporkan ke yahiko-sama"batin zetsu yang sebelumnya bersembunyi lalu menghilang kembali.

**HIRUKURE DAN TSUNASHIZU POV.**

Dua tim sedang mencoba melawan dua anggota akatsuki yang berada didepannya.

"hmm, akhirnya aku bisa memberikan persembahan lagi untuk dewa jashin, lawanku yang sebelumnya sangat tidak menarik membuatku cepat bosan, serta membuatku terbatuk-batuk karena asap hitamnya, dia itu orang atau gurita sih-…"ujar hidan merengangkan badannya yang seolah-olah pegal.

"diamlah hidan"ujar kakuzu.

Kurenai yang mendengar itu langsung marah mendengar pernyataan hidan.

"j-jadi kau yang membunuh asuma-kun"tanya kurenai dingin.

"oooh, siapa kau?"tanya hidan.

"aaaah, aku tau kau pasti kekasihnya ya, tak kusangka kau akan datang kesini, apa kau mencoba membunuhku" tebak hidan dan mulai memancing emosi kurenai.

"A-AKU A-AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DISINI..."teriak kurenai yang tak rela asuma dihina hidan.

"KURENAI TENANGLAH"panggil hiruzen membuat kurenai bungkam.

"jangan terbawa emosi karena keegoisanmu sendiri, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama"ujar hiruzen.

"cukup basa-basinya ayo serang kakuzu"ujar hidan sedangkan kakuzu hanya mengangguk.

"mereka datang"ujar tsunade.

Wuuussh…wuusssh..wuuush… menghindari serangan dari parit besar berwarna merah yang siap mencincang daging manusia.

Tak…tak…tak….sebuah pukulan mencoba melukai dengan bertahan dan menyerang.

"a-apa kau marah padaku, aku menghabisinya dengan sangat menyenangkan bagaikan kelinci percobaan, hahaha"ujar hidan masih dalam kondisi menyerang sedangkan hiruzen dan kurenai mencoba menghindari semua serangan tersebut.

"a-aku tak akan memaafkanmu"ujar kurenai mengarahkan pukulannya karena emosinya tak terkontrol.

Sedangkan hidan hanya tersenyum licik, hiruzen yang menyadari itu mencoba memperingatkan kurenai.

"kurenai, mundur"ujar hiruzen tapi tak diterima oleh kurenai.

Kurenai tak mengetahui bahwa hidan sudah menyembunyikan sebuah tombak dibelakang mencoba memukul hidan, tapi gagal alhasil hidan berhasil menghindari serangan musuh dan berhasil melukai kurenai dengan tombak nya.

"kena kau"batin Hidan menyerang dengan tombaknya yang berada dibelakang punggungnya.

Kurenai yang melihat itu terkejut karena tak menyadari itu,…crasssh…sebuah luka berhasil mengenai muka cantik si mata ruby tersebut…

kurenai pun mencoba mundur untuk menjaga jarak.

"cih hampir saja, hanya luka kecil"gumam kurenai.

"hahahaha…, kau akan mati disini, dewa jashin aku akan memberikan persembahan untuk anda, dengarkan lah teriakkan dan rasa sakitnya"ujar hidan lalu mulai menjilat darah kurenai ditombak yang digunakan untuk menyerang sebelumnya.

"apa maksud perkataannya?"batin hiruzen melihat kearah hidan.

Hiruzen dan kurenai melihat hidan sesaat terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba warna kulitnya berubah menjadi hitam pekat seperti tinta.

"dengan ini syarat pertama terpenuhi, sekarang…crash..tik…tik…tik…" gumam hidan lalu melukai dirinya sendiri darah pun akhirnya terjatuh ketanah dan membuat sebuah diagram.

"apa yang dia lakukan"batin hiruzen dan kurenai bersama.

"selesai, lihatlah ini"gumam hidan.

crash… senjata tombak hidan menancap disebuah telapak tangan sang pemiliknya sendiri.

"akkhhrrg,ittaaai, a-apa yang terjadi kenapa tanganku sakit sekali"ujar kurenai terkena seperti serangan tapi tak dilukai secara langsung dan secara tiba-tiba darah keluar dari tangan kurenai, betapa terkejutnya kurenai.

"kau tidak apa-apa, kurenai"tanya hiruzen dan terkejut melihat kurenai sudah terluka ditelapak tangannya padahal dia tak diserang secara langsung.

"tak mungkin bagaimana bisa"batin hiruzen.

"b-bagaimana b-bisa"gumam kurenai berkeringat karena terluka ditangannya lalu melihat kearah hidan.

"bagaimana dengan kumotsu shi ku, sakit kah, tapi ini akan menjadi lebih menyakitkan lagi dari yang sebelumnya" ujar hidan lalu mengoyak-ngoyakkan tombaknya kedalam perut nya sendiri kesegala arah.

"AKKKHRRGHH…"teriak kurenai kesakitan.

**TSUNADE DAN SHIZUNE POV.**

"KURENAI" panggil tsunade yang melihat kurenai terduduk kesakitan.

"apa yang kau lihat" tanya kakuzu yang sudah ada didepan tsunade, tsunade yang melihat itu terkejut.

buuuaaaghhh…sebuah pukulan berhasil mendarat diperut tsunade….membuatnya terlempar ketanah.

"tsunade-sama, sialan kamu. Rasakan ini yodukuna kokuen fuuh"ujar shizune lalu menyemburkan sebuah asap hitam seperti kabut.

Seluruh ruangan yang disekitar shizune dan tsunade menjadi gelap.

"a-apa ini apakah ini, racun kah atau hanya pengalih saja, hn..tidak berguna"ujar kakuzu lalu memakai en untuk mengetahui posisi musuh.

"ketemu kalian"ujar kakuzu lalu mencari posisi tsunade dan shzune berada.

Tsunade-sama, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya shizune.

"yah, aku baik-baik saja, ittai sakit juga"jawab tsunade mencoba berdiri.

"ketemu kalian"dari belakang shizune"ujar seseorang.

Tsunade - shizune yang melihat itu terkejut karena sudah ada kakuzu yang berada dibelakang mereka berdua. Tak….dua leher pun tertangkap oleh kedua tangan kakuzu.

"ikkhh" pekik tsuna-shizu bersama karena dicekik lehernya.

"aku akan mengakhiri kalian dengan cepat, dan aku akan mengambil organ tubuh kalian"ujar kakuzu mulai menguatkan tangannya.

Tsunade dengan cepat menendang kakuzu, Buuagh…buaagh …buuagh.

"ikkhh, a-apa b-bagaimana k-kau tak terluka?" tanya tsunade tak mengerti sedangkan shizune hanya meringis kesakitan karena dicekik dengan sangat kuat.

"percuma saja, aku bisa membuat tubuhku sekuat besi dan sekuat baja, serangan kalian tidak akan berguna"ujar kakuzu.

"shi-izune"panggil tsunade. Shizune yang paham pun segera menendangnya.

Buaggh…buagh…buagh…

"percuma semua serangan kalian tak berarti" ujar kakuzu kembali.

ikkhh,a-apa k-kau yakin?" tanya tsunade tersenyum.

Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh kakuzu sedikit terkurai lemas merasa ada kesempatan tsunade dan shizune menendang kakuzu bersama.

buaagh…tendangan pun berhasil mengenainya sehingga terpental jauh duaaarrr...menabrak tembok dan terjatuh ketanah.

"a-apa yang k-kalian lakukan ke p-padaku?"tanya kakuzu tak mengerti.

"tenang saja, aku sudah menyebarkan racun kedalam tubuhmu melalui seranganku saat menendangmu tadi, jadi kau akan mati secara perlahan dan nen mu tidak akan berfungsi lagi sama sekali karena racun itu menghancurkan aliran nen hatsu mu"ujar shizune.

"j-jangan-jangan" batin kakuzu baru menyadari bahwa asap sebelumnya itu adalah racun.

"K-KAU"geram kakuzu melihat tsunade dan shizune.

**NARUTO POV.**

tap…tap..tap..sebuah langkah kaki berjalan dengan cepatnya menuju tujuan misinya yaitu menyelamatkan hinata.

"tunggu aku hinata"batin naruto.

**Maaf jika lama, maaf saya kurang sehat sebelumnya jadi harap maklumi …**

**Mohon reviewnya saja deh. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

NARUTO POV.

tap…tap..tap..sebuah langkah kaki berjalan dengan cepatnya menuju tujuan misinya yaitu menyelamatkan hinata.

"tunggu aku hinata"batin naruto.

Hallo minna-san, Ketemu lagi dengan saya kangen gak, rindu gak (diabaikan author), saya mau melanjutkan ff saya mohon dibaca ya, gak dibaca author gak lanjutin … :P

Langsung aja.

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll**

**Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll**

**Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.**

**Chapter 12 : New power.**

HASHIRAMA & MADARA POV.

Dua orang berambut panjang sedang berlari didalam lorong-lorong gua yang cukup gelap hanya diterangi cahaya lilin saja dalam bunyi langkah kaki mereka.

"ada apa hashirama?"tanya pria dengan suara baritonnya.

"aku sedikit khawatir madara dengan mereka semua terutama uzumaki naruto"ujar hashirama khawatir.

"tenanglah kau terlalu penakut hashirama, naruto bocah yang kuat dia memiliki caranya sendiri seperti muu dan ohnoki begitu pun Ai dan adik nya"ucap madara menyemangati hashirama.

"ya aku rasa begitu, muu dan ohnoki bahkan berkata akan menahan musuh untuk kita semua bersama dengan aid an bee juga "jawab hashirama mengingat yang terjadi sebelum menemukan persimpangan jalan.

#flashback_beberapa_saat_yang_lalu_sebelumnya_ON

Seorang manusia yang sudah ditutupi perban seperti mumi berjalan bersama kelompok yang lainnya, dan terjadi sesuatu yang aneh saat memasuki lorong-lorong gua yang sangat luas.

"hashirama ada yang mengikuti kita"ujar muu.

"begitu kah, baiklah kita berhenti"perintah semua tim.

"en ku sangat jauh sekali jika di banding kan orang ini"batin sakura melihat kearah muu.

"jadi kau sadar ya, gadis kecil"tanya ohnoki.

"h-hai. dan jangan panggil aku gadis kecil aku punya nama tahu haruno sakura, ojii-san hemm"jawab sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan ohnoki dan tidak terima dengan panggilan ohnoki yang dipanggil gadis kecil.

"hahaha…gomen gomen, dia adalah sensei ku yang paling terkuat dalam en nya. Dia bisa mencapai beberapa ratus meter dibandingkan aku dalam penggunaan en"ujar ohnoki Sedangkan sakura hanya mendengarkan dengan serius pernyataan ohnoki.

Secara tiba-tiba sebuah akar kayu muncul dari semua dinding traaak…traaak … menangkap semua hunter serta melilitnya.

"aku tak akan membiarkan kalian lewat dengan mudah"ujar zetsu yang muncul dari bawah tanah.

"a-apa ini"ujar sakura sesak karena akar tersebut melilitnya.

"arghhh, k-kuso benda macam apa"ujar sasuke lalu memotong akar tersebut dengan pedangnya yang dialiri nen.

Sriiiing…sriiing… tebasan pedang tersebut membuat semua hunter terlepas.

"bagus sasuke"ujar hashirama terbebas.

Naruto mencoba mengaktifkan nennya untuk melawan musuh yang muncul didepannya.

"bocah, biarkan aku yang melawan nya"ujar muu.

"apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkannya oji-san"tanya naruto.

"tentu saja aku bisa mengalahkannya dan jangan panggil aku oji-san tapi muu dasar anak menyebalkan, biarkan aku yang urus dia, bukankah kau kesini ingin menolong pacar mu itu"tanya muu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut dan merona sedikit membuang muka atas pernyataan muu.

"ahahaha… kau lucu sekali jika sedang malu, pergilah aku akan menahan dia untuk mu" jawab muu.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan muu pun menghilangkan nen nya lalu mulai pergi.

"baiklah, arigatou muu-san"ujar naruto lalu pergi lebih dulu dari yang lain.

"na-naruto-kun cot-to mate,hufft… dasar, Ayo sasuke-kun kejar dia"kesal sakura karena naruto pergi sendirian lalu mengajak sasuke mengikuti naruto.

"aku serahkan padamu disini muu, ohnoki, muu" ujar hashirama mengejar naruto dan yang lainnya.

"berhati-hatilah"ucap madara.

Semua orang meninggalkan muu dan ohnoki yang akan bertarung dengan zetsu.

"tidak akan kubiarkan kalian pergi" ujar zetsu membuat klon nen berbentuk manusia menyerupai manusia ikan dan menghalangi hashirama yang akan pergi.

WUUUSH,… DUAAAR. Sebuah pedang diarahkan ke hashirama.

TRAAANG… pedang yang akan diarahkan musuh ke hashirama pun berhenti.

"kerja bagus bee" jawab Ai.

"tentu saja brother" jawab bee.

"hashirama-sama, pergi lah kami akan menghadang mereka" ujar Ai.

"b-baiklah" jawab hashirama menyusul madara dan yang lainnya.

Mereka pun menghilang didalam kegelapan gua.

"ohnoki, bantu aku"gumam muu.

"tentu"jawab ohnoki.

"kita mulai bee" ujar bee mengaktifkan nen nya.

"ok, brother" jawab bee.

#flashback_off

"hashirama…hashirama"panggil madara.

"ah,..h-hai ada apa?"tanya hashirama yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"seriuslah sedikit saja kau tidak serius kau akan mati, ayo lebih cepat"ujar madara.

"go-gomen,hehe… baiklah" jawab hashirama menambah kecepatannya seperti bayangan sesaat…

HIRUZEN DAN KURENAI POV.

Seorang wanita paruh baya sedang terluka ditangannya yang disebabkan oleh seseorang pembawa sabit dari akatsuki. Kurenai hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis khawatir.

"bagaimana gadis kecil huh…apakah itu sakit aku rasa itu belum seberapa, bagaimana dengan ini….jleeb"ujar kakuzu mengarahkan tombak besinya menusuk ke kakinya yang sebelah kanan.

"AAAKKHHHRGG…H-HENTIKAN"ringis kurenai yang kesakitan.

"KURENAI"panggil hiruzen.

"bagaimana cara dia melukai kurenai padahal aku ada didekatnya, tapi aku tak merasakan sebuah serangan kesini, atau jangan-jangan itu.."batin hiruzen mencoba berpikir menolong kurenai dan hiruzen mengetahui akan suatu serangan yang mengenai kurenai sebelumnya diwajahnya.

" mungkin darah, aku rasa seperti itu cara kerjanya kalau sudah begitu"batin hiruzen mengeluarkan nen.

Muncullah tongkat besi yang cukup besar.

"kau memanggilku hiruzen"tanya tongkat tersebut.

"yah bantu aku enma"ujar hiruzen.

"baiklah"jawab enma.

"hoshimamani" ujar hiruzen membuat tongkatnya memanjang kearah hidan.

"apa itu" gumam hidan melihat sebuah benda hitam kearah hidan dengan cepat.

Buaaaghh…hidan pun terpental dari diagram lingkaran tersebut dengan kerasnya menabrak tanah.

"ittaiii,….sakit sekali"gumam hidan yang terlempar akibat serangan hiruzen .

"benar dugaanku, dia hanya bisa menyerang ketika didalam diagram itu menyakiti kurenai, jika memang serangannya itu bersifat permanen seharusnya ketika terkena tongkatku ini kurenai juga mendapatkan efek samping juga, aku rasa hanya aku yang bisa melawannya"batin hiruzen.

"kurenai biar aku saja yang melawannya, kau sembuhkan saja lukamu itu"ujar hiruzen maju kedepan.

"h-hai hiruzen-sama"ringis kurenai mulai menggunakan shu untuk mengobati dirinya sendiri.

"huh…sungguh menyebalkan aku akan membunuh mu juga-

"bersiaplah kau" ucap hiruzen memotong perkataan hidan.

"a-apa dia mulai menyerangku" gumam hidan melihat sebuah tongkat dengan cepat mengarah kearah hidan.

DUUUAAAAR….tongkat pun menghantam tanah dengan kasarnya membuatnya langsung berlubang dengan besar.

"hampir saja aku terkena serangannya tersebut, jika aku tak waspada mungkin badanku sudah tembus"batin hidan melihat serangan hiruzen yang kuat.

Trang…trang… trang…sebuah sabit besar saling beradu dengan tongkat besar.

"hem..kau hebat juga kakek tua"ucap hidan.

"arigatou atas pujianmu"jawab hiruzen dengan senyum angkuh.

"tapi kau akan mati disini"ujar hidan .

Trang…. Trang dengan sengitnya mereka bertarung.

"aku harus berhati-hati. Karena dia membutuhkan darah sebagai syarat penggunaan aktif nya nen milik nya, sepertinya aku harus membunuhnya dengan cepat"batin hiruzen.

**KURENAI POV.**

"ikhh,… lukanya benar-benar lambat dalam penyembuhan nen ku"ringis kurenai.

Tap…muncul dua orang yang sudah berada dibelakang kurenai, kurenai pun mencoba melihat kebelakang.

"tsu-sunade-sama, shizune"gumam kurenai yang melihat kedatangan dua orang yang dikenalnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa kurenai?"tanya tsunade.

"h-hai"jawab kurenai.

"dimana sarutobi-sensei?"tanya tsunade.

"dia sedang bertarung dengan anggota akatsuki yang menggunakan sabit mata tiga disana."ujar kurenai memberitahu tahu tsunade.

Tsunade dan shizune melihat kearah hiruzen dan hidan yang sedang bertarung.

"baiklah, shizune cepat sembuhkan kurenai, aku akan membantu saratobi-sensei"ujar tsunade lalu menghilang dengan seketika.

"baiklah, berikan tanganmu kurenai biar aku yang mengobatimu"ucap shizune.

"h-hai" jawab kurenai merasa malu.

HIRUZEN POV.

"dia lawan yang tangguh juga aku harus membuat menghentikan tongkatnya yang besar itu, lalu menyerangnya"batin hidan.

Traang…traang…pertarungan dengan sengit membuat hiruzen menghabiskan banyak nen.

"kurang ajar kekuatannya benar-benar besar sekali. meskipun aku bisa dikatakan level hunter beast, tapi aku sudah mulai kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menggunakan nen dan usiaku yang tua juga, k-kalau seperti ini aku bisa mati sewaktu-waktu" batin hiruzen yang sedikit mulai khawatir.

Trang… hiruzen yang sedang bertarung tak fokus karena mulai kelelahan, membuat senjatanya terlempar dari genggaman tangan.

"g-gawat"gumam hiruzen.

"MATI…, KAU KAKEK TUA…"ujar hidan.

Crash… sebuah luka telah terjadi, hiruzen hanya menutup mata akan kepasrahannya,tapi… pria tua itu sama sekali tak merasakan sakit dan mencoba membuka mata nya.

"k-kau"gumam hiruzen tak percaya.

"maaf jika aku terlambat sensei, tapi dengan ini semua selesai"ujar tsunade.

Tik…tik….tik… sebuah darah mengalir dengan irama yang beraturan seperti tetesan air hujan.

"T-TEMEEE,… DASAR PENGANGGU"ujar hidan yang terluka akibat serangan tsunade dijantung hidan.

"sensei, biarkan aku yang urus sisanya"ujar tsunade tersenyum.

"b-baiklah"jawab hiruzen.

"aku akan mengakhirimu disini"ujar tsunade dingin.

"hem, jangan sombong kau perempuan sialan, aku ini tidak bisa mati meskipun kau menghancurkan jantung ku sekali pun…."ujar hidan angkuh.

"ooh… benarkah kita lihat saja"gumam tsunade.

"a-apa maksudmu?"tanya hidan mendengar pernyataan tsunade yang membingung kan.

Tak sebuah kepala diambil dengan kasarnya dari sebuah leher pria akatsuki itu.

"a-apa dia mengambil kepala ku dengan mudah"gumam hidan tak percaya karena kepala dan badan hidan sudah terlepas.

"sayounara"ujar tsunade dingin.

Crash…satu kepala itupun hancur berkeping-keping dengan kasar bahkan sampai tengkorak kepalanya hancur tanpa sisa. Bruuk tsunade pun ambruk karena kelelahan.

"huh…huh…akhirnya selesai juga"hela tsunade.

"h-hai, arigatou tsunade"jawab hiruzen dan tsunade hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban hiruzen.

**KURENAI POV.**

Seseorang wanita umur 25 tahun sedang mengobati temannya yang terluka akibat pertarungan melawan akatsuki, suasana yang awalnya hanya diam akhirnya kurenai mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"a-arigatou, shizune"ujar kurenai.

"tentu, ini sudah tugasku juga untuk menolong orang lain"jawab shizune.

Beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya kurenai bertanya kembali.

"e-etoo, bagaimana kau bisa melawan anggota akatsuki dengan cepat shizune?"tanya kurenai tiba-tiba.

"oh, itu kami menggunakan racun untuk melawan musuh, sebelum kita datang kesini aku membuat racun bersama tsunade-sama yang mematikan untuk membunuh melawan akatsuki, racun itu kami buat untuk menghancurkan system syaraf otot dan aliran hatsu keluarnya nen, jadi meskipun musuh itu bisa dikatakan hunter pro atau hunter beast jika sudah masuk aliran darah, maka cepat atau lambat orang itu akan terbunuh"ujar shizune.

"begitu kah"gumam shizune merasa lemah dihadapan shizune.

"kamu tak perlu khawatir kurenai, aku pun dulu pernah merasa lemah dan kalah dari orang lain, jadi tak perlu kamu pikirkan ya"ujar shizune secara tiba-tiba yang seakan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan kurenai.

"h-hai"jawab kurenai.

TAP…tap..sebuah langkah kaki telah tiba dihadapan kurenai dan shizune.

"kau baik-baik saja kurenai"tanya hiruzen.

"h-hai, aku baik-baik saja, maaf jika aku merepotkan anda"ujar kurenai merasa tak berguna.

"jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri wajar jika kau terbawa suasana, kami sudah menghabisi orang yang menggunakan sabit itu"jawab hiruzen.

"begitu yah"gumam kurenai.

Tap..tap..tap…tap..Seseorang telah muncul didepan hiruzen dan yang lainnya.

"maafkan kami jika terlambat"ujar semua orang yang baru muncul.

"kami juga baru selesai, kerja bagus kakashi, guy"ujar hiruzen.

"huh…huh…huh…ayo kita lanjutkan menyusul naruto"ujar kurenai yang masih kelelahan.

"tenanglah kurenai, kita istirahat sebentar sambil menunggu pasukan bantuan tiba, baru kita menyusul yang lain"ujar tsunade.

"baiklah jika seperti itu"jawab kurenai dan yang lain pun mulai beristirahat mengumpulkan tenaga sebentar.

**SHKAMARU & TEMARI POV.**

Dua orang insan berbeda gender sedang berlari dengan cepat menuju kearah godfather membawa beberapa tim.

"dasar, kenapa kita tak dari awal saja mengikuti mereka shikamaru. Ini gara-garamu jadi kita terlambat,dan akhirnya kita ditinggal kan, huuft?"ujar wanita berambut kuning kesal.

"gomen…gomen, habisnya aku mengantuk sekali jadinya kesiangan, jangan marah lagi ya"ujar shikamaru meminta maaf.

"dasar, kamu ini aku itu mengkhawatirkan yang lain tahu apalagi, bocah laki-laki itu"ujar temari mengingat naruto ketika dipertemuan godfather dengan dinginnya berkata dia mau bekerja sendiri.

Temari mulai melamun memikirkan akan kejadian naruto yang meminta untuk bekerja sendiri.

"tenang saja, temari dia itu orang yang kuat, aku bisa merasakan hanya dengan melihat matanya saja, aku merasa dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar" jawab shikamaru serius dan masih fokus kedepan.

"begitukah"tanya temari.

"yah, ayo kita percepat minna"perintah shikamaru.

"hai"jawab beberapa orang dibelakang mengikuti shikamaru dan temari yang didepannya lalu menghilang untuk menambah kecepatannya.

**SASUSAKU POV.**

Dua insan sedang berlari dengan cepat dilorong-lorong gua yang sedikit penerangannya sampai akhirnya menuju sebuah pintu yang ada didepannya, braak…pintu pun ditendang dengan kasarnya oleh sasusaku dan terlihatlah sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas.

"lama tak berjumpa sasuke"ujar seseorang yang sedang duduk disebuah batu.

"siapa kau, darimana kau tahu namaku?"tanya sasuke dingin.

"oh, jadi tousan dan kaa-san tak memberitahumu ya"ujar seseorang dan tap menghilang dengan cepat dan sudah berada didepan sasusaku.

"cepat sekali"batin sasusaku yang terkejut karena lawannya sudah ada didepan mereka.

Buuuaagh… sebuah pukulan telak berhasil mendarat diperut sakura membuatnya terlempar jauh.

"arrgh"ringis sakura yang mencoba berdiri, tapi tak bisa karena terkena pukulan yang sudah dialiri hatsu dalam jumlah besar oleh itachi membuat sakura kesakitan.

"sakura..sialan kau rasakan ini"ujar sasuke mengalirkan pedangnya dengan nen yang dia ubah dengan petir.

tapi…TAK sebuah tangan berhasil menghentikan gerakan sasuke yaitu lawan yang ada didepannya.

"sasuke aku akan memberitahumu tentang sesuatu" gumam pria berambut panjang itu lalu mulai menanamkan ilusi. Sasuke yang berada disitu tak bisa bergerak karena terkena serangan ilusi musuh.

"SASUKE-KUN,SADARLAH "teriak sakura. Tapi percuma karena sasuke sudah dipengaruhi oleh itachi.

**#ILUSI_ITACHI_ON**

Sebuah tempat dirumah yang cukup megah, sasuke yang melihat itu cukup terkejut mengetahui rumah tersebut.

"kenapa aku ada disini?"tanya sasuke.

"kau ada didalam ilusiku, sasuke"jawab itachi.

"kau"geram sasuke mencoba mengambil pedangnya lalu menebas itachi.

tapi…wussh…tebasan tersebut gagal karena hanya menembus seperti angin lalu menghilang.

"apa"gumam sasuke.

"percuma sasuke, kau ada didalam ilusi ku berulang kali kau coba percuma saja, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu"ujar pria berambut panjang tersebut.

"apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?"tanya sasuke dingin.

"sebenarnya kita ini bersaudara sasuke, dan kau sebenarnya otouto ku"ujar itachi.

"a-apa i-itu bohong, otou-san dan okaa-san tak pernah bilang kalau aku punya nii-san, kau pembohong"tanya sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"sudah kuduga, akan seperti ini. Sasuke biarkan aku perlihatkan kebenaran tentang keluarga kita mengapa kau tak mempercayaiku. Lihatlah itu"ujar itachi.

Disebuah rumah yang megah itachi bermain dengan riangnya bersama okaa-san, tapi suatu ketika datanglah danzo yang meminta itachi untuk ikut danzo dikarenakan itachi sangat berbakat dalam pelajaran diusianya yang terbilang cukup muda.

"k-kenapa jadi seperti ini, siapa orang itu?"tanya sasuke melihat semua kenyataan itu dan melihat seseorang yang cukup tua umurnya membawa itachi pergi dari rumah itu.

"dia adalah danzo, dia adalah pimpinanku. Aku bekerja untuk dia untuk menyelesaikan sebuah misi"ujar itachi.

"kita lihat saja yang berikutnya tiba-tiba semua ruangan menjadi terang seperti terkena cahaya putih yang menyilaukan dan tiba-tiba scene berganti ditengah hutan.

Sasuke yang melihat itu tak mempercayainya bahwa itachi dan semua rombongan orang-orang dari akatsuki sebelumnya sedang dikepung oleh pasukan danzo dan kejadian saat itachi melarikan diri sampai dia masuk kedalam gua dan membunuh danzo serta membentuk kelompok akatsuki.

Sasuke yang melihat itu akhirnya terdiam menundukkan diri.

"kau sudah paham kah, aku dihianati oleh danzo, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut dalam organisasi akatsuki ini"ujar itachi.

"k-kenapa otou-san dan okaa-san tak memberitahu aku tentang ini,lalu kenapa kau bergabung dengan akatsuki?"tanya sasuke yang geram terhadap nii-sannya.

"aku rasa tou-san dan kaa-san tak ingin kau mengetahui misiku ini, maka dari itu dia menyembunyikan kenyataan ini darimu, aku bergabung hanya ingin mengetahui rencana akatsuki, pimpinan sepertinya mengincar uzumaki naruto" ujar itachi membuat sasuke terkejut dengan pernyataan itachi.

"a-apa kau masih ingin melawanku, nii-san"jawab sasuke.

"aku rasa itu tak perlu, aku pasti kalah darimu, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah hadiah, kemarilah?"ajak itachi.

Sasuke hanya menuruti perkataan itachi. Sebuah sentuhan di kening sasuke telah dilakukan oleh itachi.

"apa yang kau lakukan nii-san?"tanya sasuke yang memegang keningnya karena disentuh itachi.

"sekarang cobalah, aktifkan nen-mu itu dan kau akan tahu"jawab itachi.

Sasuke pun hanya menurut dan mengikuti intruksi itachi dan secara tiba-tiba dibelakang pria berambut raven itu muncullah sebuah monster berwarna ungu dengan panah ditangan kirinya.

"sugoooi, apa ini?"tanya sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"itu susanoo, aku memberikan sedikit kekuatanku untukmu. Aku rasa hanya itu saja yang bisa kuberikan untukmu, aku rasa kita harus berpisah disini?"ujar itachi membuat sasuke terkejut.

"cotto matee, nii-san mau pergi kemana?"tanya sasuke.

"aku akan pergi dengan seseorang, kau harus tetap menyayangi otou-san dan okaa-san sasuke dan tolong rahasia pertemuanku ini denganmu ya, jaa"ujar itachi mulai menghilang dan suasana ruangan tersebut membuat penglihatan sasuke sedikit kabur.

wusssh. sasuke pun kembali ketempat semula yang gelap hanya ada penerangan lilin saja.

"SASUKE-KUN…SASUKE-KUN, AYO BANGUN"ujar seseorang.

"emhhhzz…a-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"gumam sasuke baru sadar.

"k-kamu tadi habis terkena ilusi musuh aku berusaha untuk menolongmu tapi… aku tak sanggup…karena serangan orang itu sangat kuat, lalu aku berusaha melakukan penyembuhan pada diriku sendiri sebentar dan orang itu lalu pergi dengan cepat, tapi… syukurlah jika kamu selamat" ujar sakura panjang lebar.

"begitu kah, lalu apakah dia berkata sesuatu sebelum pergi sakura?"tanya sasuke.

"e-etooo, dia hanya m-mengatakan bahwa a-aku harus m-menjagamu, sasuke-kun"ujar sakura merona.

"begitu yah"jawab sasuke dan mencoba berdiri lalu mengeluarkan nen nya dan muncullah monster ungu dengan sebuah panah ditangan kirinya, sakura yang melihat itu benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"s-sasuke-kun kapan kamu memiliki ini?"tanya sakura tajub.

"aku mendapatkan ini dari nii-san ku, namanya susanoo"jawab sasuke.

"Eh,... n-nii-san berarti?"tanya sakura terkejut.

"yah orang yang sebelumnya kita lawan itu adalah nii-san ku,sakura"jawab sasuke.

**Akhirnya selesai juga, bagaimana pendapat minna-san kurang greget kah/kurang baguskah ya harap maklumi namanya karya manusia gak bisa sempurna 100%.hehe…**

**Mohon reviewnya saja deh.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Eh,... n-nii-san berarti?"tanya sakura terkejut.

"yah orang yang sebelumnya kita lawan itu adalah nii-san ku,sakura"ujar sasuke.

Nengok kanan kiri,hallo minna-san lama tak jumpa dengan author yang super tampan dan bergoyang ini (u pikir squiwad kali) :v

abaikan aja author , saya mau promosi fanfic saya nih,hehe…

semoga gak bosen ya sama saya. :D langsung saja cekidot…

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. Super power**

**Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah,BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR dll**

**Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.**

**Chapter 13 : hole hearts.**

Dua orang sedang berbicara, seseorang pria berambut hitam pekat dan seorang gadis berambut pink sedang mengobrol didalam ruangan yang cukup luas, awalnya mereka berpikir akan bertarung dengan salah satu anggota akatsuki, tapi berbeda dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. ternyata orang tersebut hanya memberikan sebuah kekuatan baru kepada sasuke. Sakura yang melihat kekuatan baru sasuke benar-benar takjub.

"Kakkoi,... ne sasuke-kun ini kekuatan yang hebat, kau bisa dikatakan hampir sama dengan naruto-kun?"ujar sakura memuji sasuke.

"be-benarkah itu sakura"tanya sasuke sedikit ragu.

"he'em, kau bisa dikatakan memiliki dua tipe nen yang berbeda satu bertipe henka dan satu lagi bertipe gugenka sama hal nya seperti naruto-kun hanya saja dia bertipe kyoka dan tokushitsu berbeda denganmu, aku saja yang level hunter pro setara dengan naruto-kun hanya bertipe tokushitsu. Aku sama seperti kurenai-sensei"ujar sakura.

"begitu-kah, aku rasa ini sudah cukup kuat bagiku"ujar sasuke sedikit bangga dengan apa yang diterima itachi.

"dasar sombong, hemm… kita tak tahu lawan kita seperti apa didepan sana. sebaiknya kita harus cepat menyelamatkan hinata, sasuke-kun"ujar sakura mencoba mencari hinata secepatnya.

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi"ujar sasuke menghilangkan nen-nya lalu berlari menuju pintu berikutnya.

Diruangan altar utama.

"sudah selesai, pimpinan" ujar seseorang berambut panjang berkulit putih.

"bagus orochimaru, dengan ini hanya tinggal menunggu dia, gadis ini sudah tak berguna lagi"ujar yahiko membuang orang yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Bruuuk…dilemparnya jasad yang sudah tak bernyawa tersebut dengan kasarnya.

"sasori kau bisa menggunakannya, jika kau mau untuk melawan tamu yang tak diundang datang kemari"ujar yahiko.

"hai, pimpinan"ujar sasori mengambil jasad tersebut.

"yahiko kapan kita mulai bergerak untuk menangkap uzumaki naruto?"tanya seseorang berambut merah lainnya dengan mata seperti riuk air.

"tenanglah nagato, tak usah terburu-buru cepat atau lambat orang itu akan datang ke kita dan aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang ku mau hanya tinggal tahap terakhir..."ujar yahiko tertawa melihat jasad yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, yang sekarang ini dipegang oleh sasori.

"begitu kah kalau begitu aku akan pergi"ujar nagato.

"aku juga sama"ujar sasori.

"yah"jawab yahiko dan dua orang yang lainnya pun menghilang dengan cepat.

MUUOHNOKI POV.

Empat hunter yang bisa dikatakan berlevel hunter beast, sedang bertarung dengan salah satu anggota akatsuki yang sangat kuat untuk dikalahkan.

"cih, kenapa akarnya tak pernah habis dan kekuatan ini sama dengan kemampuan hashirama-sama"ujar ohnoki kesal karena zetsu selalu mengeluarkan akar yang tak pernah habis.

"jangan banyak mengeluh ohnoki, pertama kita harus menghentikan pergerakan orang tersebut dengan mencari tubuh aslinya" ujar muu menghindari setiap serangan zetsu.

"hahaha… kau pikir bisa mengalahkan dengan mudah seperti yang lain, rasakan ini Mokusei no yari "ujar zetsu mengeluarkan akar pohon yang tajam dipermukaan ujungnya dengan cepat mengarah ke muu dan ohnoki.

"MENGHINDAR"ujar muu.

Brak…brak tembok-tembok gua pun mulai runtuh akibat serangan zetsu yang sangat cepat.

"k-kekuatan yang luar biasa, jika aku tak menggunakan gyo dan peringatan muu-sama aku pasti sudah terbunuh oleh akar tersebut"batin ohnoki merasa lawan yang sekarang lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya musuh-musuh yang pernah dia hadapi.

Ditempat bee dan ai bertarung.

BYUUUR... sebuah ombak besar menyeret bee dan ai, mereka pun terjebak didalam air oleh pria bermuka hiu.

"Percuma saja kalian melawan, penjara air ini tidak akan bisa ditembus dengan api maupun tanah bodoh sekali kalian bisa terjebak oleh perangkap ku"ucap kisame dengan senyum angkuh yang sebelumnya memasang jebakan saat bertarung.

"Arrgh... b-brother bagaimana ini, sialan bakayaro, konoyaro" ringis bee yang terkena jebakan musuh.

"Bee...hiiaaat" teriak ai marah karena adiknya dalam bahaya kemudian mengaktifkan nen nya dalam jumlah besar berupa petir yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Arrgh... l-listrik" gumam kisame tak tahu bahwa musuh akan mengeluarkan kemampuan listrik.

BYUUR... air yang menangkap mereka berdua pun terlepas.

"Sekarang bee" ujar ai.

"Ok, brother"jawab nya mengeluarkan aura juga dan membentuknya menjadi petir sama seperti ai.

"Celaka, aku harus memenjarakan mereka-...

"Double lariat, KO" teriak kakak beradik memukul bersama menembus tubuh kisame dari depan dan belakang, membuat tubuh pria bermuka hiu itu membentuk lubang di jantung dan dihati.

"C-cepat sekali hampir tak terlihat sama sekali oleh ku"batin kisame menyerah.

BRUUUK... tubuh kisame pun jatuh ketanah dan berubah menjadi akar.

"Ternyata dia hanya klon" batin ai sedikit terkejut dan melihat sang adik.

Hah... hah... hah... helaan dari sang adik yang mulai kelelahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja bee?" Tanya ai khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi kita berhasil brother yey" ujar bee senang sambil meminta beradu tinju.

"Yeah" jawab ai memberi tinju ketangan bee juga.

Ditempat ohnoki dan muu bertarung.

"dia menghilang"gumam ohnoki.

"iie, dia hanya brsembunyi untuk menyerang kita saat kita lengah"ujar muu memperingati ohnoki.

"aku akan gunakan EN, ketika musuh sudah ku temukan kau gunakan kekkai agar dia tak melakukan teleportasi yang membuatnya dapat menembus tembok ataupun dinding untuk kabur, kau mengerti ohnoki?"ujar muu.

"baiklah"jawab ohnoki.

"dimana posisinya"batin muu.

Dan secara tiba-tiba serangan akar dari empat arah secara bersamaan dengan cepat mengarah ke hunter beast tersebut.

"MENGHINDAR"ujar muu.

Jleeeb…jleeeb…jleeeb…jleeeb. Akar pohon pun menancap dengan cepatnya.

"cih hanya keberuntungan, tapi yang ini kalian tak akan bisa menghindarinya"batin zetsu memasang kembali serangan.

"ohnoki bisa kau gunakan teknik kekkai mu itu di 6 lokasi yang berbeda?"tanya muu yang masih mencari posisi zetsu.

"tentu aku bisa gunakan?"jawab ohnoki bertanya kembali.

"bagus, aku akan mencari lokasinya dengan pasti dimana dia akan keluar, ketika musuh mengeluarkan serangannya pada saat itu kau gunakan teknik kekkai-mu untuk menangkapnya dengan cepat, kau mengerti?"ujar muu.

"baiklah akan kucoba"jawab ohnoki mulai berkonsentrasi.

Beberapa saat tenang mencari letak posisi musuh dimana dan duaarr….akar yang lancip dengan cepatnya mengarah kearah mereka berdua.

"SEKARANG OHNOKI"perintah muu.

"baiklah, Keimusho no hokori" ujar ohnoki mengarahkan ke 6 tempat yang disebutkan muu.

Sring…sring…sring…sring…sring…sring...semua tempat musuh akan mengeluarkan serangannya tertahan dipenjara debu ohnoki.

"a-apa ini, aku terjebak, tapi ini adalah hal yang mudah"ujar zetsu yang terperangkap didalam sebuah kubus besar didalamnya dan mencoba keluar.

"k-kenapa aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini"gumam zetsu.

"percuma saja, perangkap itu tidak akan bisa ditembus bahkan jika kau bisa memanipulasi kotak tersebut untuk berpindah tempat sekalipun" ujar ohnoki tersenyum menang.

"cih, sialan kalian,keluarkan aku"teriak zetsu meminta untuk dikeluarkan.

"aku akan mengampuni nyawamu jika kau memberitahu siapa nama ketua-mu. kau hanya punya 3 kesempatan"ujar muu dingin.

"aku tak akan menjawabnya"jawab zetsu ketus.

"ohnoki"ujar muu.

Ohnoki yang paham mulai menyusutkan kotak tersebut.

"a-apa yang kalian lakukan keluarkan aku dari sini"ujar zetsu kesal.

"kemampuan nen apa yang dimiliki pimpinan kalian?"tanya muu dingin.

"bunuh saja, aku"jawab zetsu.

"ohnoki"panggil muu. Ohnoki yang mengerti membuat keenam kotaknya menyusut kembali lebih kecil.

"apa tujuan akatsuki yang sebenarnya?"tanya muu kembali.

"masa bodoh dengan perkataan mu"jawab zetsu emosi.

"ohnoki habisi dia"ujar muu. Ohnoki dengan cepat menyusutkan ke enam kotak tersebut secara bersama sampai zetsu yang berada didalam hancur berkeping-keping.

Braaak…duarr…tes…tes…tes… darah pun membasahi arena pertarungan.

"hah…hah…kita berhasil muu-sama"gumam ohnoki kelelahan.

"yah, aku tahu itu"jawab muu melihat darah yang bercecaran di depannya.

"misi kita cukup sampai disini ohnoki, ayo kita pulang kau masih sanggup untuk berjalan"ujar muu.

"hai, tentu saja, lalu bagaimana dengan mereka berdua"jawab ohnoki.

"Biarkan saja"jawab muu.

SASUSAKU POV.

Dua pemuda berbeda gender bersurai permen kapas dan berambut raven tersebut dengan langkah kaki berlari mencoba mencari lokasi dimana hinata berada tapi….

"Sinrai tensei"ujar seseorang dari arah depan sasusaku.

Dengan cepat dorongan angin yang kuat membuat mundur sasusaku…

(kyaaaa…..huaaaa…)teriak sasusaku yang terlempar jauh kebelakang…DUAAR...menabrak dinding yang kasar.

Uhuk…uhuk…dua remaja yang terlempar tersebut terluka akibat serangan mendadak yang sangat kuat itu.

"sa-sasuke-kun, uhuk…uhuk…kau tidak a-apa-apa"ringis sakura batuk berdarah mencoba membantu sasuke.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa,uhuk…uhuk…"jawab sasuke yang batuk berdarah juga.

"oohh, ternyata hanya sekumpulan sampah yang dikirimkan asosiasi hunter kepada kami"ujar seseorang yang muncul dari kegelapan yang berjarak 20 meter dari sasusaku.

"s-siapa kau?"tanya sakura meringgis.

"aku nagato, aku tak akan membiarkan kalian lewat untuk mengganggu rencana yahiko"ujar nagato dingin.

"a-aku tak p-peduli siapa namamu, t-tapi aku harus m-menyelamatkan h-hinata, MINGGIR KAU"ujar sasuke berdiri dan mengeluarkan nen berupa monster berwarna ungu untuk melawan nagato.

"Gugenka kah, ini sama seperti milik itachi, jadi begitu kah dia menghianati kami, tapi aku tak peduli jika kenyataannya seperti itu"batin nagato sedikit terkejut melihat nen milik sasuke.

"RASAKAN INI" teriak sasuke mengarahkan susano nya untuk membidik nagato tepat sasaran dan tak…wusssshh…panah pun mengarah dengan cepat kearah nagato, nagato hanya mengerakkan satu tangan

DUAAAR... Ledakan besar membuat gua akatsuki pun hancur dan terlihatlah cahaya dari matahari yang menyambut mereka dari kegelapan yang sebelumnya hanya berupa penerangan lilin saja.

"apa aku berhasil"gumam sasuke. Asap yang timbul akibat serangan sasuke yang dahsyat pun menghalangi penglihatan sampai semua debu menghilang dan nagato hanya berdiri dengan tenang yang masih mengarahkan tangannya kedepan seperti diawal.

"a-apa bagaimana bisa"ujar sasuke dan sakura yang melihat itu pun terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya karena nagato masih berdiri dengan tenangnya.

"cukup menyakitkan juga terkena panah itu"gumam nagato.

"sasuke-kun, kita harus bekerja sama untuk melawan dia"ucap sakura yang mulai berdiri.

"yah"jawab sasuke.

"kalian bocah-bocah yang cukup mengesankan, baiklah aku akan bersenang-senang dengan kalian sebentar"ujar nagato.

"sasuke-kun bersiaplah"ujar sakura sedangkan sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti untuk bertarung melawan nagato.

HASHIMADA POV.

Tak-tak langkah kaki dua pemimpin terkuat dalam asosiasi hunter untuk melawan pemimpin akatsuki sampailah disebuah tempat singgasana yang mulai hancur. Hashirama dan madara pun telah sampai disebuah ruang altar.

"aku tau kalau kalian akan datang kemari untuk membunuhku, sayang sekali yang datang bukanlah uzumaki naruto, tapi tamu tak diundang lainnya, jika kau memang ingin bertarung denganku. Kita bertarung ditempat lain jangan disini. Aku tak ingin membuatnya terkena serangan pertarungan kita" ujar pria surai orange membelai pipi seorang wanita berambut biru yang tak bernyawa.

Madara dan hashirama hanya saling melihat dan membuat keputusan.

"baiklah jika itu maumu"jawab hashirama.

"ikuti aku"ujar yahiko meninggalkan altar ruangan dan wanita yang tak berjasad tersebut.

"GODFATHER POV.

Semua ten godfather yang habis bertarung dengan anggota akatsuki beristirahat sejenak dan mulai berdiri untuk menyusul naruto dan yang lainnya.

"cukup. kita harus menyusul yang lain untuk membantu mereka, ayo kita berangkat"ujar hiruzen.

"hai"jawab semua orang mulai berlari mengejar naruto dan yang lainnya.

"naruto-kun jangan berbuat hal yang bodoh"batin shizune dan kurenai bersama khawatir memikirkan naruto.

Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah mereka semua dihadang musuh. Hiruzen yang mengetahui ada musuh memperingati semuanya.

"BERHENTI"ucap hiruzen membuat semua orang berhenti mengikuti intruksi hiruzen.

"SIAPAPUN YANG ADA DISANA CEPAT KALIAN KELUAR!"teriak hiruzen

Musuh pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya karena teriak kan hiruzen, membuat semua orang yang melihat dua orang itu sangat terkejut, karena melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya yaitu namikaze minato dan uzumaki kushina.

"t-tidak mungkin kalian masih hidup"gumam tsunade terkejut.

"sensei, kalian masih hidup,syukurlah"ujar kakashi merasa senang.

"ne..minato-san, kushina-san kenapa kalian diam saja?"tanya kurenai

"ada yang aneh, gyo…"batin shizune melihat dua orang tersebut dan betapa terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"minna mereka bukan orang yang kalian kenal, mereka dikendalikan"ujar shizune

"a-apa maksud-...

buagh... buagh… buagh...gerakan cepat dari sosok pria bersurai kuning membuat semuanya terkejut karena sudah berada didepannya dan menendang semua orang.

"Hiraisin"gumam minato.

"aaakhrrrghhh, c-cepat sekali dia"ujar shizune dan semua orang mulai berdiri untuk melawan minato dan kushina.

Secara tiba-tiba,…Brak….brak…brak….sebuah rantai keluar dari bawah tanah dan dinding tanah..criing..criiing bunyi irama rantai yang menari menangkap semua orang.

"chain retsraint" gumam kushina memperlihatkan nen sebuah rantai dari tangan kanannya.

"cih dia memakai in, pantas saja kami tak mengetahui posisi serangannya, sekarang harus bagaimana" batin tsunade kesal karena tertangkap oleh rantai nen milik kushina.

"minato-san, kushina-san apa kau tak mengenal kami semua, kenapa kalian melakukan ini,sadarlah kumohon" ujar shizune.

"percuma shizune, dia dikendalikan seseorang"ujar tsunade.

"apa maksudmu tsunade-sama"tanya shizune.

"cobalah kau lihat sekali lagi teknik yang lebih tinggi dari gyo"ujar tsunade dan shizune hanya melakukan apa yang dikatakan tsunade.

"RYU"batin shizune memfokuskan 80 persen nya kemata dan 20 persen menyelimuti seluruh tubuh.

"monster a-apa itu, kenapa seperti ini"gumam shizune tak percaya bahwa nen nya berbeda dengan nen orang biasa yang dikendalikan, tapi kali ini oleh sebuah monster boneka.

"sousha level 2"gumam tsunade.

Wusssh…dengan cepat minato sudah berada didepan tsunade.

"TSUNADE-SAMA,IKKHH…KENAPA TAK MAU TERPUTUS"teriak shizune mencoba menghancurkan rantai kushina dengan hatsu 100%.

"Shinigami"gumam minato memunculkan sebuah monster nen yang membawa pisau besar dimulutnya.

"i-itu, hentikan sensei kau bisa membunuh tsunade-sama"teriak kakashi mencoba melepaskan diri dari lantai yang menangkapnya.

Saat akan mau mengambil arwah dalam tubuh tsunade secara tiba-tiba…. Trang….rantai yang menahan semua orang pun terputus.

Buaaghh,…buaaagh… sebuah pukulan dengan cepat membuat minato dan kushina terlempar cukup jauh.

DUAAAR…dinding gua pun hancur karena serangan seseorang misterius.

"kalian tidak apa-apa"ujar seseorang.

"yokatta kita selamat terima kasih muu-san, ai-san" ujar shizune.

"Tentu"jawab muu.

"maaf jika kami terlambat"ujar seseorang dari belakang godfather.

Seseorang baru muncul dari belakang.

"kau benar-benar terlambat, tapi lebih baik datang daripada sama sekali tidak shikamaru, temari"gumam kakashi.

"ya, maaf jika terlambat"ujar temari.

DUARRR…DUAAAR…runtuhan batu yang menimpa kushina dan minato pun terlempar, kushina dan minato pun mulai berdiri kembali untuk melawan godfather.

"siapa dia"ujar shikamaru.

"nanti saja penjelasan nya, bersiaplah kita akan melawan dia"ujar hiruzen begitu pun yang lain mengaktifkan nen nya untuk melawan minato an kushina.

NARUTO POV.

Pria surai kuning berlari untuk menemukan hinata dan terlihatlah sebuah titik cahaya yang cukup terang diujung jalannya, tap…tap..tap… bunyi hentakan kaki berlari, sampailah disebuah lembah dengan air terjun yang cukup berisik …bunyi gesekan kaki yang mencoba berhenti sedang berlari dari sang pria berkumis tiga garis itu.

"ini dimana?"gumam naruto mencoba mencari suatu petunjuk dan terlihatlah seseorang yang sedang terduduk ditepi air terjun.

Naruto yang mengetahui itu lalu mengaktifkan nen nya dalam jumlah besar dengan amarah yang luar biasa.

"kau tak perlu melakukan itu naruto-kun, aku tak punya niat untuk menangkapmu atau membunuhmu"ujar seseorang berambut panjang berkulit putih mulai berdiri.

"apa maksudmu?"tanya naruto dingin.

"aku tahu siapa yang kau cari, hyuuga hinata kah?"jawab pria berkulit putih mulai berjalan kearah naruto.

"dimana kalian menahannya?"tanya naruto kembali.

"dia ada diujung barat sana, sasorilah yang membawa hinata pergi."ujar pria tersebut.

"tapi,…dia sudah…mati"lanjut gumam pria berkulit putih kenaruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan salah satu anggota akatsuki tersebut.

"b-bohong hinata belum mati. kau hanya berdalih saja untuk membohongiku dan menangkap ku ketika aku lengah sajakan"ujar naruto kesal tak percaya tetapi pria berkulit putih tersebut hanya melihat naruto dengan tatapan bersalah.

Naruto yang tak menerima hal tersebut dengan cepat berlari Wusssh… hanya melintas melewati orochimaru seakan tak melihat apapun, orochimaru hanya diam melihat naruto pergi kearah barat.

"sudah kuduga, akan seperti ini jadinya, apa yang akan kita lakukan sesudah ini orochimaru"ujar seseorang yang muncul.

"yah, aku merasa menyesal juga dengan apa yang kulakukan ini kepada gadis tersebut dan mengatakan ini kepada dia itachi, tapi intinya aku sudah memberitahunya, ayo kita pergi"ujar orochimaru.

"yah"jawab itachi.

Mereka berdua pun menghilang dengan cepat. pria surai kuning yang sangat amat marah masih berlari menuju kebarat dengan cepatnya.

"hinata kau belum tewaskan, aku yakin itu"batin naruto gelisah berlari dengan cepat sampai akhirnya tak terduga naruto melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya dan satu orang lain yang tak dikenalnya lalu berhenti sejenak dalam kegelapan bayangan pohon yang menutupi tubuh naruto.

"jadi dia sudah disini, biarlah sasori yang mengurus anak itu"batin yahiko melihat kearah naruto dan fokus kedepan kembali.

hashirama dan madara yang mengetahui kehadiran naruto. Hanya melihatnya sesaat, hashirama pun memberi kode tangan kearah belakang dimana sasori berada dengan tersenyum dan fokus kedepan kembali untuk melawan yahiko meninggalkan naruto.

Naruto yang mengetahui posisi sasori berkat hashirama itupun sudah diselimuti nen ,mata naruto sudah berubah menjadi gelap akan amarah dan kebencian yang besar serta membuat matanya berubah jadi merah pekat seperti darah yang kental.

Alhamdulillah selesai juga chapter ini, kurang gregetkah atau kuang bagus kah. Mohon dimaklumi namanya juga buatan …

Mohon reviewnya saja deh. :D


	14. Chapter 14

"jadi dia sudah disini, biarlah sasori yang mengurus anak itu"batin yahiko melihat kearah naruto dan fokus kedepan.

hashirama dan madara yang mengetahui kehadiran naruto. Hanya melihatnya sesaat, hashirama pun memberi kode tangan kearah belakang dimana sasori berada dengan tersenyum dan fokus kedepan kembali untuk melawan yahiko meninggalkan naruto.

Naruto yang mengetahui posisi sasori berkat hashiramasudah diselimuti nen ,matapria blonde tersebut sudah berubah menjadi gelap akan amarah dan kebencian yang besar serta membuat matanya berubah jadi merah pekat seperti darah yang kental.

Hooaaaammm….

*EH ada readers ternyata, sorry author masih ngantuk… #author_jangan_dilempar_sapu_ya :v

Saya balik lagi author yang super keren dan tampan …krik…krik….sepi, langsung aja deh daripada makin ngaco mending langsung ke hunter selamat bingung.

*EH selamat membaca maksudnya. :D

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll**

**Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah,BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR dll**

**Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.**

**Chapter 14 : the last fight.**

Pertemuan yang sangat tak terduga antara tim godfather dengan rekan lamanya yang tak tahu kabarnya selama 15 tahun, mereka akhirnya bertemu kembali, hal yang sangat tak terduga. Tim godfather masih berusaha guna untuk melawan seorang pria surai kuning dan wanita surai merah panjang yang terdiam seribu bahasa karena dikendalikan musuh.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan sensei, apa kita harus membunuhnya?"tanya tsunade ke orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"kita harus menghentikan pergerakannya, apakah kau bisa menghentikan pergerakan Nya, ohnoki?"ujar hiruzen bertanya ke ohnoki.

"a-aku tak tahu bisa atau tidak,karena lawan kita namikaze minato. Dia pengguna nen terbaik dan tercepat dalam teleportasinya"ujar ohnoki sedikit ragu.

"aku akan membantumu"ujar seseorang dibelakang kakashi.

"apa kau yakin bisa menghentikannya shikamaru"tanya kakashi.

"Ya, akan kucoba tapi yang terpenting harus ada yang rela menjadi umpan untuk mengalihkan pergerakan mereka berdua dan aku butuh cahaya yang cukup terang untuk membuat kemampuan nen ku bisa menggapai jarak dua orang itu"ujar shikamaru.

"aku akan ikut membantu" ujar seseorang semua yang lain lalu melihat kearah surai kuning.

"apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya tsunade kau-...

'tidak usah khawatir sensei, aku akan mencoba menahan gerakannya"ujar tsunade semangat

"aku juga akan ikut bertarung, aku ingin mencoba melawan namikaze minato yang dikatakan memiliki kecepatan seperi kilat itu dengan kecepatan petir berlariku"ujar ai.

"aku juga, bakayaro, konoyaro"ujar bee sedangkan hiruzen hanya tersenyum ala reff.

"baiklah kalau seperti itu, ayo kita mulai"ujar hiruzen.

"Hai"jawab tsunade, ai dan bee mulai menyerang minato dan kushina.

"shikamaru bersiaplah diposisimu"ujar ohnoki merapal tangannya jadi satu seperti berdoa.

"Aku tahu"ujar shikamaru.

Tak…tak…tak….buaghh…buaghh… tsunade dengan pukulannya mencoba melumpuhkan kushina, tapi dia bergerak dengan cepat untuk menghindari serangan tsunade dan sebaliknya kushina menyerang dengan rantai yang ada ditangan nya.

DUAAAR… masih dengan sengitnya pertarungan dua hunter pro melawan 4 hunter beast.

"mendekatinya sangat sulit, serangan tsunade-sama hanya memiliki damage yang besar, tapi dalam hal kecepatan sangat jauh perbandingannya, sedangkan ai memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa tapi masih kalah dengan kecepatan minato-san, ditambah dia bisa melakukan teleportasi, walaupun mereka sama-sama cepat tapi pengelaman dan kemampuan bertarung mereka sangat jauh"batin kurenai melihat pertarungan didepan mereka.

DUAAAR…DUAAAR… bunyi irama rantai yang memukul tanah sampai hancur, seperti cambuk yang diarahkan ke musuhnya kedepan lawannya. Membuat lawannya sedikit kewalahan.

"susah sekali mendekatinya"batin tsunade mencoba maju, tapi rantai kushina selalu melindunginya dan menyerangnya seakan seperti tidak ada cela untuk melukai.

Dua pria paruh baya yang ahli dalam kecepatan saling beradu tinju dan tendangan untuk menghentikan lawan satu sama lain.

"cih, aku tak menyangka dia orang yang hebat"gumam ai kesal karena gerakannya dan gerakan minato sangat berbeda jauh.

"kusooo, cepat sekali mereka, aku tak bisa membidik dengan benar untuk menangkap mereka berdua"gumam ohnoki.

"kalau saja disini ada cahaya sesaat saja yang cukup terang, aku bisa menggunakan kagemane ku untuk menangkap mereka berdua"gumam shikamaru kesal.

"kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi shikamaru, jika itu yang kau perlukan aku akan gunakan raikiri ku untuk membuat cahaya. aku akan mengarahkan nya ke sensei dan ketika ada kesempatan gunakan nen bayanganmu itu untuk menangkap mereka "ujar kakashi.

"baiklah aku siap"jawab shikamaru.

"Raikiri"teriak kakashi mencoba menyerang senseinya dengan cepat sambil berlari.

Tak….tak….tak…. bunyi pukulan yang saling beradu ditambah alunan pedang dari seorang berkacamata dengan lihainya wush..wush…wush…tak. ai pun berhasil menahan tangan kanan minato.

Crassh... pedang yang digunakan pria berkacamata hitam itu pun menusuk kedua kaki pria blonde tersebut dan menahan tangan pria itu yang sebelah kiri.

"sekarang shikamaru"ujar ai.

"Kagemane"teriak shikamaru mengeluarkan nennya berupa bayangan hitam yang mengikuti cahaya petir dari tangan kakashi.

"gawat"batin ai dan bee yang ternyata minato sudah terlepas dari cengkaraman ai dan bee, minato mengarahkan pisau 3 mata kearah bee dan ai.

Jleeeb…sebuah petir berhasil menembus tubuh seorang pria surai kuning.

"huh…huh…s-sensei, gomen. SEKARANG"gumam kakashi tertekan harus melukai gurunya sendiri dan bayangan shikamaru pun berhasil menangkap minato.

"ohnoki-san"ujar shikamaru.

"aku tahu, minna menyingkir. Keimusho no hokori" teriak ohnoki mengarahkan nen berbentuk kotak kearah minato.

Sriing….tang…tang…tang…minato pun tertangkap didalam kotak tersebut masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri karena dia mencoba menebaskan pisau 3 mata secara kacau.

"tenang saja, jika dia sudah didalam dia tidak akan bisa kabur"ujar ohnoki.

"bagus tinggal kushina-san saja"ujar kurenai merasa sedikit lega.

Pertarungan masih sengit antara kushina dan dua orang yang melawannya yaitu hiruzen dan menghindari serangan kushina.

"dia terlalu sulit didekati sepertinya memang harus pakai cara itu saja"batin hiruzen.

"tsunade kita gunakan cara itu"ujar hiruzen.

"a-apa kau yakin s-sensei"tanya tsunade ragu.

"lakukan saja atau kita tak akan bisa menghentikannya"ujar hiruzen.

"Baiklah"jawab tsunade.

tsunade pun mengeluarkan sebuah pisau seperti belati yang disetiap goresannya terdapat cairan hitam keungu-unguan.

"i-itu"gumam shizune tak percaya bahwa tsunade akan menggunakan itu.

"baiklah, rasakan ini"teriak hiruzen mengarahkan tongkatnya yang besar kearah kushina.

Kushina dengan cepat menghindari serangan hiruzen dengan melompat keatas, crash…sebuah luka goresan berhasil mengenai muka kushina yang disebabkan oleh seorang wanita paruh baya berambut kuning.

"arrggh"ringis kushina yang mulai terjatuh akibat racun milik tsunade,tapi wanita itu mencoba berdiri kembali dengan susah payah.

"gomen ne kushina, ohnoki-san"gumam tsunade dan menyuruh ohnoki untuk menangkap kushina dengan Keimusho no hokori.

Sring…nen ohnoki berhasil menangkap minato dan kushina.

"akhirnya selesai juga, e-eto…tsunade-hime sebenarnya racun apa yang kau gunakan ke kushina"ujar ohnoki dan bertanya ke tsunade.

"itu racun nightshade, racun yang mengandung atropin dan alkaloid siapapun yang terkena racun tersebut, dia akan lumpuh, suaranya akan hilang dan pernapasannya akan terganggu sehingga menganggu kestabilan tubuh, tapi tenang saja dia akan sembuh dengan zat emetic"ujar tsunade sambil melihat kushina ambruk secara perlahan.

"begitu yah"gumam ohnoki.

"akhirnya misi selesai juga"lanjut ohnoki merasa senang.

"aku rasa ini belum, kita harus melumpuhkan minato juga"ujar hiruzen.

"tsunade"panggil hiruzen.

"Aku tahu"jawab tsunade lalu mengoreskan pisaunya ke lengan kanannya minato yang awalnya memberontak akhirnya bisa tenang.

"shizune, bantu aku sembuhkan mereka berdua"ujar tsunade.

"h-hai,tsunade-sama"jawab shizune lalu menyembuhkan kushina sedangkan tsunade menyembuhkan minato perlahan-lahan monster yang mengendalikan mereka berdua menghilang.

"hiruzen-sama"panggil seseorang.

"ada apa shikamaru?"tanya hiruzen.

"aku ingin pergi untuk menyusul hashirama-sama dan yang lainnya"ujar shikamaru.

"m-mate shikamaru, lalu siapa yang menunggu kushina dan minato, kita baru saja menghentikan mereka berdua lalu-...

"Pergilah sensei, kami tak apa-apa ditinggal disini, aku akan menyusul kalian nanti"ujar tsunade masih mengobati minato dengan shu bersama dengan shizune.

Hiruzen yang melihat tsunade pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul hashirama dan yang lainnya.

"baiklah kami tinggal"ujar hiruzen menghilang dengan cepat bersama yang lain.

SASUSAKU POV.

Dua pemuda berbeda gender yang terluka akibat serangan salah satu anggota akatsuki yang kuat. Membuat kedua insan ini sedikit kewalahan karena dibenak mereka lawan yang dihadapi sangat berbeda jauh dengan lawan-lawan yang pernah mereka lawan.

"ayo kita mulai bocah"ujar nagato mengarahkan tangannya kedepan seperti sebelumnya.

Wush…angin dengan cepat mengarah kearah sasusaku, sasuke pun tak membiarkan hal tersebut dia mengeluarkan monster berwarna ungu untuk menahan serangan nagato.

"sakura dibelakangku"ujar sasuke, sakura pun hanya menuruti perkataan sasuke.

BRAAAK... UGH...ringis pria berambut hitam pekat itu.

"dia bocah yang cukup hebat juga, sepertinya aku akan mengambil energi kehidupannya untuk membantu yahiko menghidupkan conan"batin nagato menarik sasuke.

Wush…sasuke pun tertarik seperti magnet menuju nagato.

"SASUKE-KUN"teriak sakura mencoba berlari menuju sasuke untuk menyelamatkannya.

"k-kenapa badanku tertarik kearahnya, kalau seperti ini"batin sasuke terkejut karena sasuke ditarik secara paksa oleh nagato dan mulai mengaktifkan petir ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"d-dia bisa menggunakan henka juga, semakin menarik"batin nagato terkejut melihat sasuke menggunakan petir ditangan kiri dan kanannya, nagato masih menarik sasuke.

"rasakan ini chidori "ujar sasuke mengarahkan dua bola listrik itu kearah depan untuk menabrakkannya ke nagato.

DUAAAR….ledakan besar pun membuat ruangan hancur berantakkan sasuke pun terlempar dan tergeletak ditanah terluka akibat serangannya yang belum sempurna dalam yang melihat itu menghampiri sasuke dengan perasaaan kacau dan takut.

"SASUKE-KUN BERTAHANLAH"ujar sakura lalu mengobati sasuke dengan mengalirkan shu kedalam tubuh sasuke.

"s-sakura apa aku berhasil"gumam sasuke.

"lupakan hal itu, yang terpenting kau harus sembuh dahulu"ujar sakura panik mengabaikan pertanyaan sasuke.

Secara tiba-tiba…DUAAAARRRR….sebuah ledakan membuat batu-batu yang tertimbun salah satu anggota akatsuki yang dilawan sasuke masih hidup.

"kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku dengan hal seperti itu"ujar nagato yang kembali berdiri.

"bagaimana bisa, padahal chidori sasuke-kun sangat kuat dan daya serangnya besar untuk menciptakan kerusakan, tapi kenapa dia tidak terluka, jika dia menggunakan ten ataupu en seharusnya tubuhnya terluka,GYO"batin sakura terkejut dan melihat kearah nagato dengan gyo.

Seluruh tubuh nagato pun sudah dilapisi ren yang besar dan mulai melangkah mendekati sasusaku.

"jadi begitu yah"gumam sakura.

"Baiklah kita akhiri disini"ujar nagato.

"kamu..apakah tipe nen mu houshutshu dan mengubah nya menjadi medan magnet?"tanya sakura.

Nagato yang mendengar pertanyaan sakura terdiam …prok…prok… sebuah tepuk tangan dari nagato.

"kau benar-benar gadis yang hebat"ujar nagato tersenyum datar atas pernyataan sakura.

"tapi itu tak akan merubah segalanya"ujar nagato mengarahkan kembali tangannya kedepan.

"gawat"batin sakura melompat sambil membawa sasuke.

DUARRR…DUAAARRRR…DUARRR… sebuah ledakan yang berasal dari serangan nagato membuat dinding gua makin runtuh. Sakura yang mendapat kesempatan untuk bersembunyi dari serangan nagato pun akhirnya menyembunyikan sasuke ditempat yang aman

"sasuke-kun, tunggulah disini"ujar sakura meninggalkan sasuke.

"s-sakura"ringgis sasuke.

"kau tak akan bisa sembunyi dariku gadis kecil, keluarlah"ujar nagato.

"aku tak akan sembunyi dari mu" ujar seseorang dari balik kanan nagato.

"oh, dimana teman pria mu itu dia sangat buruk dalam menggunakan nen, dia seperti sampah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa"ujar nagato.

"h-hentikan perkatanmu atau kubunuh kau"gumam sakura yang tertunduk tak terima dengan perkataan nagato.

"hn. Kenapa kau tak terima,hah"ujar nagato mengarahkan tangannya kesakura.

Teng…sakura tak menyadari serangan tersebut gadis permen kapas itupun sudah ditarik oleh nagato seperti yang dialami sasuke.

"g-gawat"batin sakura yang tak menyadari serangan nagato.

Tak…leher sakura pun ditangkap oleh tangan kanan nagato.

"ikkhh"ringis sakura yang memegang lehernya yang tercekik oleh nagato.

"hn…kenapa kau tak melawan atau kau sudah kehabisan tenaga, jika seperti itu"ujar nagato memunculkan sesuatu dibelakang punggungnya.

"a-apa itu"batin sakura melihat monster yang besar seperti susanoo sasuke hanya saja bentuknya berbeda.

"Padahal aku ingin bermain dengan mu dan bocah tersebut lebih lama lagi, tapi aku akan mengambil energi kehidupanmu sayounara ojou-chan"gumam nagato tersenyum datar mulai menggerakan monster tersebut.

Jleeeb…sebuah benda berhasil menembus tubuh nagato dengan pun terlepas dari cengkraman nagato dan akhirnya pingsan Karena kelelahan.

"uhuk…uhuk…a-apa yang terjadi,hah i-ini"gumam nagato tak percaya melihat sebuah panah menembus jantungnya dan melihat kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa yang menyerang nagato adalah sasuke dengan susanonya ditambah dengan chidori nya.

"j-jadi begitu ya, dia menggabungkan gugenka dan henka secara bersama untuk membuat serangan 10 kali lipat lebih kuat dan cepat, teknik nen penggabungan ini sangat mustahil dan tidak mungkin dilakukan, tapi dia berhasil. akulah yang kalah dalam pertarungan ini. Yahiko maafkan aku"batin nagato mengerti lalu ambruk.

Sasuke pun mendatangi sakura yang ambruk ditanah.

"sakura bangunlah…sakura"panggil sasuke menampar pelan sakura.

"ehm…s-sasuke-kun, a-apa yang terjadi l-lalu orang dari a-akatsuki itu?"tanya sakura masih pusing.

"yah dia sudah kukalahkan"ujar sasuke.

Tik... tik... tik... beberapa saat akura berpikir.

"Eh,... kamu yang mengalahkannya?" Tanya sakura terkejut.

"Memangnya kenapa?"Jawab sasuke.

"sudahlah tapi, sasuke-kun sudah menjadi lebih kuat sekarang"ujar sakura.

"a-arigatou, ayo kita pergi menyusul naruto"ujar sasuke.

"he'em"jawab sakura mengangguk mencoba berdiri

"Ittai" gumam sakura merasakan sedikit sakit dikakinya.

"Sakura kaki mu terkilir, apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sasuke khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pergi" jawab sakura sedangkan sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan mereka mulai berlari kembali menyususl ketempat naruto.

HASHIMADA POV.

Dua pimpinan tertinggi mengikuti seorang pimpinan akatsuki berambut orange yang mengajaknya bertarung ditempat lain agar tak melukai seorang wanita berambut biru yang berada didalam gua sebelumnya. Dan sampailah berhenti disebuah air terjun yang besar.

"kita bertarung disini, aku tak punya masalah apapun dengan kalian yang kuinginkan hanya orang yang bernama uzumaki naruto, aku akan membunuh kalian disini jadi tak akan ada yang menggangu kita disini"ujar yahiko mengaktifkan nen nya begitu pun hashirama dan madara mengaktifkan nen nya juga.

"sebelumnya aku mau bertanya dahulu, kenapa kau ingin sekali menangkap uzumaki naruto, padahal dia hanya seorang anak remaja yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang ini, apa yang kau inginkan dari dia sebenarnya?"tanya hashirama.

"yang aku inginkan adalah energi kehidupan yang besar dari anak itu, karena dari semua pengguna nen yang kulawan akan kuambil energinya dari mereka semua, itulah alasanku akan menangkap dia untuk menghidupkan seseorang yang berarti bagiku, aku rasa pembicaraan ini tak berguna bersiaplah kalian berdua"ujar yahiko menyerang lebih dulu dari hashimada.

"madara bersiaplah"ujar hashirama mengingatkan madara.

"aku tahu"jawab madara.

NARUTO POV.

Pria bersurai kuning sedang berlari menuju kearah barat, sreeeeet….bunyi gesekan kaki yang berhenti berlari karena melihat ruangan seperti gedung tua didalam hutan dan terlihatlah seorang pria berambut merah sedang terduduk seperti menunggu seseorang.

Tap…tap…tap…. Langkah kaki sang pria bersurai kuning membuat salah satu anggota akatsuki itu pun mengetahui kedatangan naruto.

"lama tak berjumpa, naruto"ujar sasori.

"dimana hinata?"tanya naruto dingin.

"hn, tak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu kita baru saja bertemu-...

"Aku tanya dimana hinata?" Tanya naruto memotong perkataan sasori.

Sasori pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan sriiing….sasori pun menghilang.

"c-cepat sekali"batin naruto yang terkejut karena sasori sudah berada didepannya.

sebuah pedang diayung kan dengan cepat mengarah ke arah naruto…wush…crash… sebuah luka berhasil bersarang dilengan kanan naruto...tik…tik…tik…sebuah tetesan darah segar yang mengalir dari lengan naruto.

"cih dia lebih kuat dari sebelumnya"batin naruto kesal.

"ayo kita mulai saja, uzumaki naruto"gumam sasori memunculkan dua gulungan ditangan kanan dan kirinya, terlihat beberapa jasad tubuh manusia yang banyak dan memegang banyak senjata tajam seperti pedang, panah, tombak dan yang lain-lainnya.

"Mereka…?"gumam naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, beberapa teman lamanya yang naruto kenal dan terutama seseorang yang berambut indigo.

ALHAMDULILLAH AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA GIMANA MINNA KURANG BAGUS KAH ATAU KURANG GREGET KAH, YA NAMANYA JUGA BUATAN MANUSIA HARAP MAKLUM…

MAAF GAK BISA BALES REVIEW KALIAN SATU PERSATU DARI AWAL SAMPAI SEKARANG.

MOHON REVIEWNYA SAJA. SAMPAI BERTEMU KEMBALI,JAA :D


	15. Chapter 15

"M-mereka…?"gumam naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, beberapa teman lama naruto yang dia kenal dan terutama seseorang yang berambut indigo yang berada disamping dua orang teman lama naruto itu.

Hallo minna-san bertemu lagi dengan saya author yang super keren dan ganteng ini (hueeek) ane mau lanjutkan nih fanfic saya the hunter, selamat bingung *EH maksudnya selamat ….

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah,BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR dll

Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.

Chapter 15 : past.

Dua orang hunter yang bisa dikatakan veteran sedang bertarung dengan sang pemimpin akatsuki yang sangat berbahaya dan kuat menggunakan senjata pedangnya. Hashirama dan madara pun merasa sedikit kewalahan dengan musuh yang hadapinya kali ini.

"cih serangan nya berbahaya sekali, dia menggunakan pedangnya untuk memperkuat jangkauan serangan dan daya serangannya"batin madara menjaga jarak dengan yahiko.

"aku rasa ini tidak akan mudah kalau sudah seperti ini"batin hashirama mengaktifkan nen nya serta menjaga jarak yang sama dengan madara untuk menghindari serangan yahiko.

"madara, tolong tahan dia untukku beberapa menit saja"ujar hashirama, madara yang mendengar itu mengerti lalu mencoba melawan yahiko seorang diri.

Madara pun mengeluarkan monster berwarna merah yang sangat besar dengan membawa pedang ditangan kanannya.

"susanoo"gumam madara lalu mencoba mendekati yahiko.

Trang…trang…trang…wusshh bunyi aduan pedang saling menyerang dengan kuatnya serta saling menghindari serangan musuh satu sama lain ketika madara dan yahiko sedang sengitnya bertarung, hashirama pun mencoba diam sejenak beberapa saat untuk fokus, kemudian matanya sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning dengan garis-garis merah yang keluar dimukanya dan mulai mengaktifkan nen nya.

"apa yang dia lakukan"batin yahiko melihat hashirama sejenak masih sedang bertarung dengan madara.

"top transformed Buddha guanjin" gumam hashirama memunculkan nen berbentuk patung budha guan yin bertangan banyak.

"apa itu"gumam yahiko bingung.

"madara, menyingkir"ujar hashirama memerintahkan madara untuk menyingkir, madara pun menghindar mengikuti intruksi hashirama.

"bersiaplah kau rasakan ini"ujar hashirama tersenyum yang tak bisa diartikan mengarahkan serangannya ke yahiko.

Yahiko yang melihat itu membuat dinding air yang besar.

"Mizu no kabe"gumam yahiko membuat dinding air yang besar.

"percuma pertahananmu tak akan berguna, madara sekarang"ujar hashirama memanggil madara.

"baiklah"ujar madara membantu hashirama menembas dinding air yang sangat luas tersebut.

Wussh…air pun terbelah akibat serangan madara dan tangan budha guanjin yang sangat besar, cepat dan banyak mengarah ke yahiko.

"gawat"batin yahiko.

DUAAARRR…..ledakan yang besar membuat semua hunter yang sedang dalam perjalanan merasakan nen yang sangat besar dari dua veteran ini, tapi mereka tetap mengacuhkan hal tersebut untuk menyusul tim lainnya. Sebuah asap kepulan yang disebabkan oleh dua hunter beast tersebut membuat kerusakan yang cukup besar.

"apa kita berhasil"tanya hashirama.

"aku tidak tahu"jawab madara.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihatlah sosok surai kuning yang sudah berlumur darah akibat serangan hashirama dan madara.

"huh…huh…huh…kenapa…kenapa aku bisa kalah dari orang seperti kalian,padahal a-aku sudah berjanji untuk menghidupkannya…kenapa,…conan…minna?"ujar yahiko kesal serta terluka parah dan ambruk ditanah.

Hashirama pun menghilangkan nen nya dan mencoba mendekati yahiko.

"hashirama apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya madara.

"tenanglah madara" jawab hashirama.

"menyerahlah, jika kau menyerah sekarang mungkin aku akan mengampuni nyawamu"ujar hashirama.

"AKU TAK PERLU BELAS KASIHANMU, KARENA KALIAN LAH CONAN…MINNA TEWAS AKIBAT ULAH KALIAN…AKU….AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN"ujar yahiko mengaktifkan nennya kembali dan mengalirkannya kedalam pedang.

"hashirama"panggil madara.

"begitu yah, baiklah kalau ini keinginanmmu"gumam hashirama mengaktifkan nen nya kembali.

"shizuseka no ki"gumam hashirama mengarahkan satu telapak tangannya kearah yahiko dan muncullah akar pohon yang langsung melilit tubuh yahiko.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan"tanya yahiko yang semakin lama semakin terlilit oleh pohon hashirama.

"tenang saja, kau akan mati seketika jika pohon ini sudah menutupi seluruh tubuhmu"ujar hashirama dingin.

"aku masih tak kan kalah dari orang seperti kalian, akuu… akkkhrrrgh..crasssh tubuh yahiko pun hancur berkeping-keping didalam pohon yang hashirama ciptakan.

"selesai sudah"gumam hashirama berdoa sejenak untuk yahiko.

SASUSAKU POV.

Tim godfather sedang serius mengejar ketua dan orang-orang yang berada didepannya, tanpa mereka sadari disebuah perempatan jalan yang sebelumnya sasusaku lewati mereka bertemu dengan rombongan ten godfather.

"minna kenapa kalian disini, lalu dimana shishou dan shizune nee?" Tanya sakura yang terkejut melihat semua anggota godfather, kecuali dua orang yang ditanyakan tadi.

"kami berniat untuk menyusul hashirama-sama dan madara-sama, tapi mereka berdua sedang mengobati seseorang, ketika kami dihadang oleh anggota akatsuki sebelumnya, lalu dimana naruto?"Tanya hiruzen.

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung bungkam atas pernyataan hiruzen.

"d-dia-...

"kami terpisah karena melawan musuh yang menghadang kami berdua dan akhirnya kami terpisah dengan naruto" potong pria berambut hitam.

"Berarti mereka berhasil melawan musuh,mengagumkan sekali"batin hiruzen senang.

"begitu ya, nanti kita bertemu lagi diluar gua, sakura, sasuke" ujar hiruzen meninggalkan sasusaku sendirian dan menghilang bersama hunter yang lainnya.

Sakura hanya terdiam entah apa yang dia pikirkan sampai sebuah panggilan menyadarkannya.

"sakura…sakura…SAKURA"panggil sasuke.

"h-hai, ada apa sasuke-kun?"Tanya sakura.

"jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, ayo kita harus segera menyusul naruto, aku memiliki felling yang buruk akan terjadi sesuatu padanya jika kita tak segera mrmbantu dia" ujar sasuke menarik tangan sakura berlari kembali menuju tempat naruto.

"h-hai…kyaaaaa…cootto mate,sasuke-kun"teriak sakura terkejut karena ditarik tangannya oleh sasuke.

TSUNADE AND SHIZUNE POV.

Dua wanita hunter berstatus pro dan beast sedang mengobati dua orang yang sedang terluka akibat pertarungan sebelumnya, dua orang bersurai merah dan kuning yang terluka pun perlahan mulai sadar dari tidurnya.

"ehmmz…a-apa yang terjadi, a-ano tsunade-sama, shizune. Kenapa kalian ada disini?"tanya minato yang mulai sadar dari tidurnya.

"emmhz…ittai"ringgis kushina yang mulai bangun, tapi masih sedikit terluka akibat pertarungan sebelumnya yang kushina tak ketahui.

"kalian tak perlu khawatir, kami disini untuk menyelamatkan kalian berdua?"ujar tsunade.

"begitu kah, h-hinata, dimana hinata sekarang?"tanya kushina yang baru teringat sama hinata.

"d-dia, tidak ada disini. Semua hunter pada bergegas menyusul tim kakek, tim sakura dan sasuke serta bersama naruto"ujar tsunade.

Kushina dan minato yang mendengar nama naruto benar-benar terkejut karena nama orang yang sudah lama mereka tak pernah temui, akhirnya baru terdengar kembali.

"D-DIMANA NARUTO TSUNADE-SAMA, DIMANA,... AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN DIA?"ujar kushina yang ingin bertemu naruto.

"d-dia sedang bersama hashirama-sama, madara-sama, sasuke, sakura. Kushina-san"ujar shizune yang mulai berbicara.

"begitu yah,baiklah. kaifuku chen"gumam kushina mengaktifkan nen nya dan rantai dijari kelingking kushina secara tiba-tiba bergerak kearah tempat yang terluka dan menghampiri minato juga untuk pemulihan.

"kushina-chan, i-ini"gumam minato.

"ya, aku memakai ini untuk penyembuhan kita berdua minato-kun jadi kamu tak perlu khawatir"jawab kushina tenang.

Luka pun tertutup dengan cepat dan shizune yang melihat itu benar-benar terkejut karena pemulihannya benar-benar lebih cepat daripada kemampuan nen milik mereka berdua.

"penyembuhan lukanya benar-benar luar biasa, walaupun aku seorang pengguna tokushitsu, tapi level penyembuhan aku dan tsunade-sama sangat berbeda jauh dengan kushina-san"batin shizune.

"selesai, ayo kita susul naruto"ujar kushina semangat.

"apa kalian tidak apa-apa, kalian kan masih terluka lebih baik-...

"aku tidak apa-apa shizune, aku khawatir dengan hinata dan naruto oleh sebab itu aku tak mau membuang-buang waktu" gumam kushina.

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi"ujar tsunade.

Mereka berempat pun menghilang dalam sekejap untuk menyusul rombongan hashirama dan yang lainnya.

NARUTO POV.

Sosok pria surai kuning itu benar-benar tak mempercayai dengan apa yang ada dihadapan nya, dua teman lamanya dan satu teman yang naruto kenal berambut indigo.

"sai…sara…hinata"gumam naruto tak mempercayai dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"hahahaha…jangan salahkan aku naruto. Aku hanya mendapatkan hadiah ini dari orochimaru dan yahiko-sama, mereka boneka mati yang menyenangkan juga ternyata"ujar sasori tertawa senang.

"j-jadi. Mereka sudah mati?"jawab naruto tak percaya dengan pernyataan sasori dan ambruk ketanah karena benar-benar frustasi sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri.

"ya mereka semua sudah mati"ujar sasori dingin dan mulai mengaktifkan nen nya.

"beraninya kau….BERANINYA KAU MENGGUNAKAN MEREKA SEBAGAI BONEKAMU,TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN KAU,HIIIIAAAATTTT…."teriak naruto geram berlari menuju sasori dengan mengaktifkan nen nya dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari seluruh tubuh pria blonde itu.

"d-dia benar-benar monster nen nya benar-benar besar, tapi aku akan menghentikannya"batin sasori tersenyum mengerakkan semua orang yang berjumlah 100 yang diarahkan untuk membunuh naruto beserta 3 boneka spesial sasori.

Sriing…dengan cepat 3 orang sudah berada dipundak tubuh hinata,sara dan sai lalu memindahkannya dijarak yang cukup jauh dari lokasi pertarungan agar tak terkena serangan dari pertarungan nen, semua 100 orang boneka tersebut ambruk ketanah semua, karena naruto sudah memotong benang nen yang menghubungkan sipengguna nen dengan objek yang dikendalikannya.

"tidak mungkin, b-bagaimana bisa"ujar sasori tak mempercayai dalam beberapa detik naruto sudah mengambil tubuh 3 orang temannya.

Sriiing..naruto pun sudah berada didepan sasori.

"g-gawat dia" batin sasori.

buaaagh…pukulan dengan kuat dan cepat membuat sasori terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang, naruto kembali menghampiri sasori yang sudah terkapar ditanah lalu kembali memukulnya tanpa ampun.

Buagggh… buagggh… buagggh… buagggh… buaggh… sebuah pukulan tanpa ampun yang sangat kacau, tubuh pria bonde itu pun sudah ternodai oleh darah sasori.

"d-dia…dia merelakan tubuhnya hanya untuk teman-temannya dan menggunakan nen secara berlebihan seperti itu, dia tak peduli bisa menggunakan nen kembali atau tidak, a-aku senang bisa bertarung dengan dia yang ketiga kalinya. Mungkin aku adalah orang pertama yang dibunuhnya dengan menggunakan kekuatan ini. U-uzumaki naruto kau b-benar-benar mons..ter"batin sasori tersenyum kecil melihat naruto yang memukuli dirinya tanpa henti.

"KEMBALIKAN HINATA…KEMBALIKAN SAI….KEMBALIKAN SARA…KAU PIKIR NYAWA MEREKA ITU MAINAN…AKU….AKU….TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU"teriak naruto geram masih memukul sasori dan mengumpulkan nen ditangan kanannya sasori sudah terkapar ditanah sudah tidak bisa melawan.

"RYUUU…KEEEN….HIAAAAAATTTT"ujar naruto mengarahkan pukulan terakhirnya ke sasori.

Buaaaaghhh,…. tanah pun hancur memendam kedalam bumi.

"akhhhrrgghh..." erang sasori mati seketika.

Tap…tap…tap…bunyi langkah kaki dua insan berbeda gender telah sampai ditempat naruto.

"a-apa yang terjadi kenapa banyak sekali tubuh orang?" gumam sakura.

"sakura" panggil sasuke. Sakura pun melihat kearah naruto yang sudah dialiri nen hitam pekat bercampur merah.

"n-nen nya mengerikan sekali belum pernah aku melihat aura nen yang seperti itu"batin sakura melihat kearah naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan kehadiran sasusaku lalu melihat kearah belakang dan membalikkan badannya serta menundukkan kepalanya.

"sasuke, sakura…hinata… hinata, dia…sudah mati,a-aku…"gumam naruto menunduk menyesal karena tiba bisa menyelamatkan hinata dan mulai menangis.

Tanpa naruto sadari bahwa sasori hidup kembali dan mengambil sebuah pedang dari tubuh manusia yang tergeletak disebelahnya, karena nen nya mengambil alih tubuh sasori. Sasuke dan sakura yang melihat dibelakang naruto tersebut karena sasori bangkit kembali, dua teman pria blonde itupun berlari untuk menyelamatkan naruto.

"narutoooo…awas"peringatan sasuke berlari bersama sakura.

Naruto hanya memandang kebelakang dan Crasssh…sebuah lengan tangan kanan putus akibat serangan sasori tersebut, sasuke dan sakura yang melihat kejadian itu benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya bahwa tangan kanan naruto sudah putus akibat tebasan serangan sasori.

"naruto kau"gumam sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sedangkan sakura hanya bungkam dengan apa yang menimpa temannya sambil menangis.

"gomen…jika aku menyusahkan kalian berdua selama ini, aku baik-baik saja…bukan berlagak sok kuat hanya saja. Aku sudah tak bisa membedakan mana rasa sakit hati dan mana rasa sakit luka, kalian menyingkirlah"ujar naruto mendorong tubuh sasusaku dengan kuatnya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Kyaaaa…huaaa…" teriak sasusaku karena terlempar akibat dorongan kuat dari naruto hingga beberapa meter dan terjatuh ketanah dengan kasarnya. Naruto pun mencoba menghadapi sasori kembali meskipun hanya dengan satu tangan kirinya saja,

BUAAGGGH…DUAAAR….sebuah pukulan berhasil mendarat diperut sasori membuatnya terlempar jauh dan dengan cepat naruto berlari kembali dan membanting tubuh sasori ditanah.

"ini yang terakhir" ujar naruto mengumpulkan nen ditangan kirinya aura berwarna merah bercampur hitam bercampur menjadi satu.

"NARUTO-KUN HENTIKAN…JIKA KAMU MELAKUKAN ITU KAU AKAN MATI"teriak sakura khawatir melihat teman pria blonde itu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil kearah sasusaku.

"arigatou"gumam naruto tersenyum kecil.

"NARUTO-KUUN..."teriak sakura.

DUAAAAAARRRRRR…ledakan besar telah terjadi. membuat semua hunter benar-benar terkejut.

"apa yang terjadi?"tanya ohnoki.

"aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti pengguna nen ini benar-benar hebat"ujar hiruzen.

"nen ini, milik naruto-kun jangan-jangan"batin shizune khawatir.

"kita harus cepat"ujar tsunade.

"aku memliki firasat burut"batin tsunade.

Dua orang insan sedang mencoba menyelamatkan seorang pria surai kuning.

"BERTAHANLAH…BERTAHANLAH…BERTAHANLAH…AKU MOHON BANGUN…AYO BANGUN,... BANGUN,… BANGUN... BANGUN"ujar sakura yang ketakutan dan khawatir sambil menekan badan pria surai kuning itu.

Sakura yang sudah tak merasakan detak jantung naruto, benar-benar histeris menyesal.

"HUAAA….BAKA…KENAPA…KENAPA… MENJADI SEPERTI INI SASUKE-KUN KENAPA…"teriak surai berambut pink menyesal tak bisa menyelamatkan temannya

Sasuke pun memeluk sakura untuk menenangkannya.

"kau harus sabar sakura"jawab sasuke mengelus rambut sakura perlahan.

Tap…tap…tap… sebuah langkah kaki berhasil sampai ditempat naruto.

"ti-tidak mungkin, n-naruto, hinata"teriak kushina lalu menghampiri naruto dan hinata yang sudah dibawa sebelumnya oleh sasusaku ketempat yang aman, tubuh naruto dipeluk oleh kushina sedangkan minato memeluk tubuh hinata.

"NARUTO BANGUN… AYO BANGUN…INI KAA-SAN DAN TOUSAN JUGA ADA DISINI,KUMOHON AYO BANGUN….MINATO-KUN…KENAPA JADI SEPERTI INI, KAMI-SAMA TOLONG JAWAB AKU KENAPA KAU MEMPERMAINKAN KAMI HIKS…HIKS…KENAPA…!"ujar kushina yang mulai menangis sedangkan minato hanya menunduk menangis dalam diam.

Disebuah tempat lain terdapat seseorang yang sudah dikatakan sudah mati menjadi hantu sedang mengawasi para hunter tersebut dekat pohon besar.

"kaa-san, tou-san padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan kalian, tapi aku akhirnya gagal. Selamat tinggal kaa-san, tou-san"batin naruto menyesal karena tak bisa menepati janji pada dirinya sendiri,saat naruto akan melangkah meninggalkan para hunter yang menangisi kematian naruto dan hinata. sebuah panggilan menyadarkan naruto.

"naruto-kun"panggil seseorang berambut indigo dengan lembutnya. naruto yang mendengar suara tersebut lalu melihat kearah belakang.

" h-hinata…"gumam naruto tak percaya bahwa dibelakangnya sejak awal diawasi oleh gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

Dua insan ini pun terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing, naruto pun mencoba memulai percakapan lebih awal.

"hinata,..a-aku... aku minta maaf, karena tak bisa menyelamatkanmu. a-aku-...

Bruuk…sebuah pelukan membuat naruto terkejut karena ulah hinata.

"baka…naruto-kun no baka"gumam hinata yang menangis didada bidang naruto.

"kenapa kamu mengorbankan nyawamu untukku, a-aku-... hnghh...

cup sebuah ciuman dibibir yang tiba-tiba membuat hinata merona hebat.

"EH…a-apa yang kamu lakukan naruto-kun, a-aku m-malu"ujar hinata merona dan gugup lalu mundur menjaga jarak dengan naruto.

"karena aku mencintaimu hinata" ujar naruto tiba-tiba.

hinata yang mendengar pernyataan naruto, benar-benar terkejut dan merona, tapi sesaat hinata mulai kembali tenang dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"b-benarkah itu n-naruto-kun, bukankah kamu sudah bertunangan dengan sakura-san dan kamu hanya menyukai sakura-san kan?"tanya hinata menunduk.

"hinata coba kau lihat kearah sakura"ujar naruto, hinata hanya menuruti kata naruto dan terlihat dua insan berambut raven yang memeluk gadis berambut kapas dengan lembutnya seperti seorang kekasih.

"kau pahamkan hinata, sejak sakura datang kesini dia hanya mencintai sasuke, jadi aku rasa soal pertunangan itu bukan masalahmu dan masalahku lagi bukan, kuulangi sekali lagi aku mencintaimu hinata"ujar naruto tersenyum lembut.

"benarkah, k-kamu mencintaiku n-naruto-kun?"tanya hinata kembali memastikan pernyataan naruto. naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

GREEP... sebuah pelukan telah terjadi kembali.

"a-arigatou gozaimasu, naruto-kun"jawab hinata memeluk naruto sambil menangis terharu.

Naruto hanya membalas pelukan hinata dan membelai rambut hinata dengan lembut sambil melihat kearah minato dan kushina yang masih sedih dan beberapa orang hunter yang baru saja tiba ketempat mereka.

"hinata-chan"panggil naruto.

"h-hai naruto-kun ada apa?"tanya hinata.

"sudah saatnya kita pergi ayo"ujar naruto melepas pelukan hinata dan mencoba menautkan tangan kanannya sedangkan hinata hanya menerima tangan naruto sedikit malu-malu karena terlalu gugup dan akhirnya hinata menautkan tangan kirinya ketangan kanan naruto.

"sayounara"gumam naruto yang mulai menghilang menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya kecil.

KEESOKKAN HARINYA.

Semua siswa-siswi sma konoha high school hari ini memakai baju hitam semua, untuk memperingati acara kematian naruto dan hinata. Semua siswa, guru menangisi kepergian uzumaki naruto dan hyuuga hinata.

"h-hinata…kenapa..hiks… kamu… cepat…hiks… sekali perginya"ujar ino menangis tanpa henti.

"hinata, maaf ya jika kami punya salah"ujar tenten yang merasa pernah bersalah.

"hinata" gumam kiba sedih.

"dimana sakura dan sasuke?"tanya shizune ke kurenai.

"dia menghubungi ku katanya, mereka tidak bisa hadir"bisik kurenai sedangkan shizune hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"naruto-kun, hinata-chan kalian harus bahagia ya"batin shizune melihat kearah langit.

MINAKUSHI POV.

Seorang wanita paruh baya sedang terduduk dipinggir danau dekat taman kota konoha melihat kearah air yang ada didanau dengan pikiran kosongnya, datanglah pria surai kuning dewasa yang menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"kushina-chan rupanya kamu disini, ayo kita kembali tsunade-san, shizune, kurenai dan hiruzen-sama sedang menunggu kita disekolah tak baik jika kita berada disana-...

"Hei…minato-kun, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendirian dulu"gumam kushina pelan.

"ada apa apakah kau kurang sehat atau-...

"a-aku benar-benar payah yah,…aku bukanlah ibu yang baik untuk naruto, k-kalau saja a-aku lebih kuat hal ini tak akan terjadi kepada naruto dan hinata, a-aku…hiks…hiks" ujar kushina mulai menangis.

Bruuuk…sebuah pelukan dari pria bersurai kuning membuat kushina terkejut.

"mi-minato-kun"gumam kushina.

"jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, aku pun orang tua yang gagal dalam menjaga dan melindungi naruto"jawab minato merasa bersalah.

"MINATO-KUN"teriak kushina histeris dan menangis dipelukan minato.

"menangislah…jangan kau pendam, dengan menangis kita bisa merasa lebih baik kan"gumam minato sedangkan kushina hanya mengangguk kecil.

SASUSAKU POV.

Dua orang yang bisa dikatakan berbeda gender sedang mengobrol dengan dua orang yang sebelumnya dikenalnya di sebuah café yang cukup mewah. Perbincangan pun dimulai. Dua pemuda sedang terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Dan beberapa saat kemudian datanglah dua orang yang ditunggunya.

"lama tak berjumpa sasuke, sakura"tanya seseorang berambut panjang dan mulai duduk bersama sasusaku didepannya.

"akhirnya kau datang juga, nii-san kenapa kau memanggil aku, ada apa?"tanya sasuke tak semangat.

"heii…tak perlu sedih begitu, aku punya informasi penting buat kalian berdua, itupun jika kalian mau mendengarnya"ujar itachi sedangkan orochimaru sedang memesan 2 kopi ke seorang pelayan.

"Infomasi apa?"tanya sasuke kembali.

"Aku tahu apa yang membuat kalian sedih, tapi jika kalian siap aku akan memberitahunya,...

(beberapa saat terdiam dan mulai berbicara kembali)

"Dengarkan baik-baik, apakah kau ingin menghidupkan naruto dan hinata kembali sasuke, jika kau ingin tahu. aku akan membantu mu untuk menghidupkan mereka berdua?"ujar itachi.

Sasusaku yang mendengar itu benar-benar terkejut atas pernyataan itachi.

Alhamdulillah akhirnya selesai juga, bagaimana minna keren kan atau kurang grerget kah, mohon reviewnya saja deh.

Jaa.


	16. Chapter 16

"infomasi apa?"tanya sasuke kembali.

"aku tahu apa yang membuat kalian sedih-...

(eberapa saat terdiam dan mulai berbicara kembali).

"dengarkan baik-baik, apakah kau ingin menghidupkan naruto dan hinata kembali sasuke, jika kau ingin tahu. aku akan membantu mu menghidupkan mereka berdua?"ujar itachi.

Sasusaku yang mendengar itu benar-benar terkejut atas pernyataan itachi.

Hallo minna-san, gimana kabar kalian pasti baik dong kalau yang sakit berarti itu DL (author dilempar drum minyak) , saya mau lanjutkan kembali fanfic saya the hunter. Selamat membaca deh. :D

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah,BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR dll

Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.

Chapter 16 : spesialist nen (final chapter).

Dua pemuda berbeda gender yang dikatakan sudah tak hidup berjalan dengan tenangnya disetiap kegelapan didunia yang memisahkan antara dunia manusia dan dunia orang mati. Dua insan tersebut masih asyik dengan pikirannya masing-masing saling bergandengan tangan sampai gadis berambut indigo mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"ano…na-naruto-kun"panggil hinata sedangkan naruto hanya menengok kesamping melihat sang kekasih.

"ada apa?"tanya naruto.

"Eto,... a-arigatou"gumam hinata.

"hmm…untuk apa kamu berterima kasih?" tanya naruto kembali.

"a-aku sangat senang sekali, ketika aku baru bertemu dengan naruto-kun dan menolong ku dua kali saat peristiwa sasori-senpai, lalu ketika ada preman yang mencoba membunuhku dan sasuke-kun, lalu saat kamu mencoba menolongku, sebenarnya aku masih ingin melihat luasnya dunia ini bersama mu, tapi… impian itu kurasa sudah tak bisa ku dapatkan lagi karena aku dan kamu sudah sama-sama mati dan aku-... ujar hinata yang terkejut melihat naruto yang menunduk diam.

"na-naruto-kun go-gomenasai, a-aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu kok, a-aku-...

"gomen jika saja, aku lebih cepat waktu itu menyelamatkanmu, kamu tak akan bernasib seperti ini" ujar naruto memotong pembicaraan hinata.

cup…sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi sang pria blonde itu dari sang kekasihnya membuat naruto merona.

"k-kenapa?" tanya naruto gugup.

"aku membenci orang yang selalu merenungi kesalahannya dimasa lalu, kamu ya kamu dan aku ya aku, setiap manusia memiliki masa lalu yang buruk jadi tak perlu kamu khawatirkan, aku senang kok bisa bersama mu meskipun kita sudah tak bisa kembali kedunia nyata"ujar hinata tersenyum manis membuat naruto sedikit gugup.

"S-sankyuu hinata, ayo" jawab Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan kembali kedepan.

"he em" jawab hinata mengangguk.

SKIP TIME.

Beberapa saat berjalan, terlihatlah sebuah desa yang sangat indah setelah melewati dunia yang begitu gelap sebelumnya.

"K-kirei…" gumam hinata melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah ditambah dengan taman bunga yang cantik, naruto hanya memandang hinata tersenyum.

"ne naruto-kun, ayo kesana" ujar hinata tersenyum menarik tangan naruto menuju ketaman bunga tersebut.

"matte… " jawab naruto yang sudah ditarik tangannya oleh hinata.

Dilain tempat.

"huh… aku sangat lelah hari ini, ne sai-kun mau kubuatkan sesuatu… hmm ada apa sai-kun?"tanya seseorang berambut merah melihat kearah pria berkulit putih.

"sara.. coba kamu lihat kesana"ujar sai.

"mana… hmm… apa mereka orang yang baru mati ya, aku baru melihatnya?"jawab sara yang sedikit bingung.

"ayo kesana" ucap sai menarik tangan sara.

"cot-to matee… "jawab sara yang hampir terjatuh karena tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan akibat tangannya ditarik oleh sai.

NARUHINA POV.

"NARUTOOO-KUN, AYO KESINI INI MENYENANGKAN SEKALI,HEHEHEHE…"teriak hinata senang sedang asyik bermain ditaman bunga.

"AKU MENUNGGU DISINI SAJA"jawab naruto tersenyum sambil berteriak ke hinata menunggu diatas batu besar.

Naruto tak mengetahui bahwa dirinya dan hinata sedang di awasi oleh dua orang dibalik pohon.

"HEIII BUKANKAH DIA… hmmmph-...

"Sssttt, jangan berisik nanti ketahuan" ujar sai menutup mulut sara yang berisik.

Naruto yang mendengar ada suara gaduh langsung berdiri dan mengaktifkan nen nya.

"SIAPAPUN YANG BERADA DIBALIK POHON ITU, KELUARLAH"ujar naruto berteriak membuat hinata melihat kearah naruto lalu menghampirinya.

"ada apa naruto-kun?"tanya hinata.

"hinata tetap dibelakangku"ujar naruto memperingati hinata, hinata hanya menurut berlindung dibelakang punggung naruto.

Beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya dua orang yang bersembunyi tersebut, menampakkan dirinya keluar.

"tak perlu sekasar itu, apa kau mau menyakiti teman lamamu ini naruto"tanya seseorang berkulit putih.

"kalian"ucap naruto terkejut melihat dua orang yang sudah lama tak bertemu.

DIDUNIA NYATA SASUSAKU POV.

Dua orang berambut raven dan berambut permen kapas yang mendengar itu tak percaya.

"BENARKAH ITU NII-SAN?" tanya sasuke berteriak membuat semua pengunjung yang berada dicafe melihat kearah sasusaku dan itachi, orochimaru.

"sasuke-kun, tenanglah sedikit, a-aku malu dilihat banyak orang" bujuk sakura untuk sedikit tenang karena malu dilihat oleh banyak orang.

"G-gomen sakura… benarkah itu nii-san?"tanya sasuke.

"huh… kau ini memalukan saja, tentu saja. Orochimaru kau yang melanjutkan saja, karena kau yang lebih tahu tentang tempat itu"ujar itachi menyuruh orochimaru menjelaskan topik yang dibahas, sedangkan itachi hanya meminum kopinya sejenak.

"ya sasuke-kun, kurang lebihnya aku bisa menghidupkan naruto dan hinata kembali, tapi tak secara utuh atau dengan kata lain hanya seperti mayat hidup saja, yang aku ingin jelaskan disini adalah aku mendapat informasi bahwa disebuah gunung oni no kuni dibagian selatan dari kota ini sekitar 3 hari jarak yang harus kita tempuh,disana ada seorang pengguna nen yang bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu" ujar orochimaru.

"keinginan apa maksudnya orochimaru-san?"tanya sakura.

"jadi bisa dikatakan nen nya memiliki kemampuan untuk menghidupkan orang yang mati kembali hidup atau dapat mengabulkan permintaan yang lainnya… tapi masalahnya " ujar orochimaru.

"tapi, apa… ?"tanya sasuke.

"aku belum pernah kesana, kemungkinan disana sangat berbahaya dan aku mendengar pengguna nen tersebut, di kelilingi beberapa penjaga monster yang mengerikan, itu saja yang ku tahu dari informasi yang kudapat sasuke-kun. jadi bagaimana sasuke-kun apa kau masih mau kesana untuk menghidupkan teman mu atau menyerah saja untuk tidak melakukannya. Jika aku menjadi kau aku akan menyerah dan tidak akan kesana dan menerima takdir" ujar orochimaru meminum kembali kopinya.

"sasuke-kun"gumam sakura melihat sang pria disampingnya.

Beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya jawaban pun ditemukan.

"baiklah, tunjukkan jalannya"jawab sasuke.

"s-sasuke-kun, a-apa kamu yakin.?" gumam sakura tak percaya dengan jawaban sasuke.

"kalau tidak dicoba kita tidak akan tahu"ucap sasuke.

"k-kita, a-a-a-a-aku juga s-sasuke-kun maksud mu?"tanya sakura panik, sedangkan sasuke hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk saja.

"baiklah akan kuberi tahu jalan kesana"ujar orochimaru.

KEESOKKAN HARINYA.

Pagi hari sang matahari mulai menerangi seluruh kota. didalam sebuah kereta dua orang berbeda gender sedang duduk dengan tenangnya, gadis berambut surai pink mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"s-sasuke-kun"panggil sakura.

"hmm… ada apa?"tanya sasuke.

"k-kenapa hanya kita berdua yang pergi lalu dimana itachi-san dan orochimaru-san?"tanya sakura kembali.

"huh… sudah ku tebak memang kau tidak mau ikut ya sakura, mereka berdua akan menyusul kita berdua"jawab sasuke sedikit menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan sakura.

"b-bukan begitu, a-aku senang bisa membantu sasuke-kun h-hanya saja, apa tidak apa-apa jika kita meninggalkan sekolah selama seminggu seperti ini"ucap sakura gugup.

"sakura, dengarkan aku tahu ini salah, tapi-...

Terdiam sejenak sakura hanya melihat sasuke dan mulai berbicara kembali.

"Aku berhutang nyawa pada dia. Aku ingin menyelamatkannya sekali lagi, meskipun kemungkinan ini hanya berhasil 1% saja, aku memang masih lemah, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membalas budi untuk naruto"ujar sasuke, sakura yang mendengar pernyataan itu benar-benar kagum dengan sasuke.

"begitu ya. Baiklah, aku akan membantu sasuke-kun semampu ku"jawab sakura tersenyum manis membuat sasuke sedikit merona.

"k-kawaiii, tak seperti biasanya sakura secantik seperti itu, a-apa yang kupikirkan"batin sasuke sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"arigatou sakura"jawab sasuke.

"tentu"ucap sakura senang.

SKIP TIME.

Waktu pun berganti antara siang dan malam perputaran waktu yang tidak bisa dihindari, Beberapa saat didalam kereta mengarah menuju tempat yang dituju dibutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 hari, sampailah disebuah stasiun yang cukup sepi. Sasusaku pun turun dari kereta yang dinaikinya sebelumnya.

PREEEEMMM… JEGJEGJEGJEGJEG… PSSST... kereta pun mulai berjalan kembali meninggalkan sasusaku yang berada distasiun yang sepi.

"sepi sekali"gumam sakura.

"ayo kita pergi"ujar sasuke.

"h-hai"jawab sakura.

Sasusaku pun mulai meninggalkan stasiun dan mulai berjalan menuju kearah yang di beritahu orochimaru sebelumnya, beberapa saat berjalan sasusaku menemukan seorang kakek tua yang sedang membawa kayu, sasuke pun mencoba bertanya kepada orang tua itu.

"sumimasen, ojii-san aku mau bertanya arah menuju gunung ono no kuni kemana ya?"tanya sasuke.

"oh, kalian lurus saja kearah sana nanti akan terlihat perbatasan daerah, sepertinya kalian orang baru disini"jawab sang orang tua.

"ya kami bukan orang asli sini"ucap sasuke.

"begitu ya, tapi berhati-hatilah anak muda. hutan disana sangat berhantu dan terdapat beberapa monster yang berbahaya, kenapa kalian ingin kesana ?"tanya kakek tua.

"h-hantu"gumam sakura yang bergedik ketakutan bersembunyi dibelakang sasuke.

"aku ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku lakukan, baiklah arigatou gozaimasu ojii-san, sakura ayo"ujar sasuke lalu melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

"sasuke-kun matee…iiih"jawab sakura yang ketakutan.

"anak muda yang hebat, semoga kalian selamat sampai tujuan… "jawab sang kakek lalu menghilang secara misterius.

DI KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL.

Di konoha high school, seorang sensei berambut panjang dengan mata rubinya sedang mengabsen murid-muridnya satu persatu sampailah nama yang dipanggil berikutnya.

"Sasuke uchiha" panggil sang guru.

"tidak hadir sensei" jawab semua murid.

"sakura haruno"panggil sang guru.

"tidak hadir juga sensei" saut beberapa orang.

"apa ada yang tahu kemana sakura dan sasuke?" tanya sang guru.

"Kami tidak tahu sensei kenapa mereka berdua tidak hadir, tapi sudah 3 hari mereka tak hadir, sensei" jawab sang ketua kelas rock lee.

"sakura mengatakan kalau dia akan pergi tugas kelompok sebelumnya, tapi kenapa dia tak hadir selama 3 hari, aku kurang mengawasi dia juga karena terlalu sibuk dengan rapat sekolah, aku tak menyangka kalau sakura dan sasuke membolos selama 3 hari lamanya"batin kurenai.

"begitu kah, baiklah ayo kita mulai saja pelajarannya" ujar sang guru.

"HAI" jawab semua murid.

"aneh kemana sakura dan sasuke pergi, sebaiknya aku periksa saja"batin kurenai.

SASUSAKU POV.

Dua orang anak muda yang sedang berjalan didalam hutan, hanya berkeliling saja disekitar hutan karena ditutupi kabut asap yang tebal yang menyebabkan sasusaku kesulitan dalam melangkah dan akhirnya sasuke mencoba berhenti sejenak.

"kabutnya tebal sekali, ada apa sasuke-kun" gumam sakura.

"sakura, apa kau merasa sedikit aneh dengan tempat ini" tanya sasuke.

"b-benar juga kita sudah berjalan lama, tapi tak sampai-sampai lalu bagaimana sasuke-kun?" tanya sakura kembali.

"GYO" gumam sasuke mengaktifkan nennya dimata.

Ternyata ada beberapa jalan labirin hutan. Hutan tersebut seakan memiliki kehidupan untuk bergerak. Sasuke melihat sebuah gelembung dengan cepat mengarah kearahnya.

"sakura, ada serangan musuh"panggil sasuke mengingatkan, dengan cepat sasusaku menghindari serangan gelembung misterius tersebut .

Cess..cess… gelembung tersebut membuat pohon yang mengenainya pada berlubang dan meleleh.

"zat asam, sakura gunakan gyo. Kita akan pergi dari sini"ujar sasuke mengaktifkan nen nya.

"Hai" jawab sakura mengaktifkan nen nya.

"kanmuru"gumam sasuke mengaktifkan nen dan mengubah aliran nennya menjadi listrik di tubuhnya.

"sugoi, dia banyak berubah"batin sakura.

"bruuk… kyaa, cotto matee"pekik sakura yang terkejut karena sasuke mengendongnya secara tiba-tiba menarik sakura serta mengendongnya ala bridal style dan berlari dengan cepat.

"orang itu bukan orang sembarangan, sebaiknya aku memberitahu yang lain"gumam monster besar. Monster tersebut memberitahu temannya yang lain untuk menghalangi sasusaku menuju puncak gunung oni no dan sasusaku sudah berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan area pertarungan sebelumnya.

"sakura kearah mana?"tanya sasuke yang masih berlari.

"I-ini arah yang benar kita lurus saja didepan ada bangunan dan danau besar" ujar sakura mengaktifkan nen dimatanya.

"begitu ya. Pegangan yang erat"ucap sasuke sedangkan sakura hanya berpegangan erat ditubuh sasuke.

Dengan cepat sasuke bergerak menambah kecepatannya seperti petir yang berjalan. Sriing…

SKIP TIME.

Tap… sasusaku pun sampai ditempat yang dituju lalu menurunkan sakura. Dan terlihatlah sebuah bangunan rumah yang besar dan terdapat danau disamping kanannya. Sasuke pun mulai kehilangan keseimbangan karena terlalu kelelahan dalam menggunakan nen.

"sasuke-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya sakura.

"huh… huh… aku tidak apa-apa"jawab sasuke.

"yokatta, sasuke-kun a-aku mau bertanya darimana kamu belajar teknik itu.?" tanya sakura kembali.

"oh, aku belajar sendiri, memangnya kenapa?"tanya sasuke.

"t-tidak apa-apa, hehe… ayo sasuke-kun"jawab sakura sedangkan sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mulai berdiri.

Tap… dua orang baru saja hadir dihadapan sasusaku. Dua orang yang dikenal sasuke dan sakura.

"maaf, jika kami datang terlambat. Sasuke, sakura"ucap seseorang berambut panjang dari sang kakak.

"huh… kau ini selalu terlambat nii-san, jadi apa yang kau lakukan sampai terlambat seperti ini?" tanya sasuke kesal.

"aku membawa jasad mereka berdua, aku tahu ini salah tapi kami tak punya pilihan lain. Manda keluarkan mereka berdua" ujar orochimaru mengaktifkan nen berbentuk ular lalu mengeluarkan dua orang jasad tak bernyawa bersurai kuning dan bersurai ungu.

Tiba-tiba DUAARR… DUAAR… BYUUR… bunyi ledakan dari dalam air dan dari dalam hutan memunculkan 9 monster besar yang menakutkan.

"sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah. sasuke, sakura bawa jasad naruto dan hinata kedalam bangunan itu. kami akan menahan mereka semua" ujar itachi.

"Itu tidak mungkin, mereka sangat kuat dan tidak mungkin untuk dilawan semua, kita lawan bersama-...

"TIDAK BOLEH, BIAR KAMI YANG URUS, CEPAT PERGI" ucap itachi memotong perkataan sasuke.

Sasuke dan sakura pun pergi membawa jasad naruto dan hinata menggendongnya menuju kedalam bangunan tua yang cukup besar.

"nii-san no baka"gumam sasuke meninggalkan itachi dan orochimaru.

"orochimaru, bantu aku"ucap itachi.

"baiklah aku akan membantumu"jawab orochimaru. Bersama mengaktifkan nennya bersama.

DILAIN TEMPAT DIDALAM BANGUNAN YANG GELAP.

Seorang wanita sedang terduduk tanpa ekspresi terdiam didalam penjara kayu dan melihat semua orang yang berada disekitarnya.

"siapa mereka, kenapa mereka mau datang ketempat ini hanya untuk orang lain, apa kemauan mereka" batin sang gadis yang merasakan kehadiran tamu tak diundang itu.

BRAAAK… sebuah pintu utama dilantai atas berhasil dibuka dengan kasarnya oleh pria berambut raven diikuti gadis berambut pink, saat sasusaku akan maju sebuah cahaya 2 pasang terlihat berwarna ungu membuat sasusaku terdiam sejenak.

"apa keinginan kalian datang kesini?"tanya seseorang dalam kegelapan yang terhalangi penjara kayu yang berada disisi gelap sedangkan disisi sasusaku tempat mereka berhenti mendapatkan penerangan karena terkena sinar matahari dari jendela.

"kami datang kesini untuk meminta tolong bantuan anda"jawab sakura.

"aku tak mau menghidupkan mereka berdua"ucap tiba-tiba dari seorang dibalik penjara kayu dengan datarnya.

"k-kenapa?"tanya sakura.

"aku tak mau membantu manusia yang selalu membuat kehancuran didunia ini, meskipun kalian memaksaku aku tak akan menolong kalian"ujar sang gadis dari kegelapan.

BRUUK… seorang gadis berambut pink bersujud kearah seseorang wanita dibalik kegelapan tersebut.

"AKU MOHON HIDUPKAN MEREKA BERDUA, AKU TAK INGIN KEHILANGAN MEREKA BERDUA, KUMOHON…HIKS KUMOHON… HIKS KUMOHON… HIKS"ujar sakura yang memohon kepada orang dibalik kegelapan tersebut.

"sakura"gumam sasuke yang merasa miris melihat sakura seperti itu, sasuke pun mulai berbicara.

"gomen, siapa namamu. Aku tak tahu kau membenci semua orang yang menyalahi aturan kehidupan didunia ini, tapi bisakah kita bicarakan ini baik-baik, kenapa kau sampai tak mau membantu kami?" tanya sasuke.

Beberapa saat terdiam menunggu jawaban dari orang dibalik penjara kayu tersebut, akhirnya mulai berbicara.

"shion…" jawab wanita itu dibalik penjara kayu yang gelap itu.

(terdiam sejenak)

"aku berbeda dengan semua orang, aku dilahirkan dari keluarga seorang pendeta. Semua orang menghinaku karena mata ini dengan sebutan iblis yang membuatku marah kepada semua orang dan aku memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri dari dunia ini, ditambah orang tuaku dibunuh oleh mereka semua"jawab orang dibalik kegelapan dengan nada datar.

"begitu ya, bisa kau ceritakan masa lalu mu ini shion-san?"tanya sasuke menunggu jawaban shion.

"baiklah"gumam shion mulai menceritakan masa lalunya.

#FLASHBACK_ON

Satu keluarga dibunuh dengan sadisnya di sebuah desa dan menyisakan satu orang gadis yang masih hidup dan bersembunyi dibalik semak karena ketakutan yang disebabkan oleh beberapa orang dengan ciri khas awan merah.

"apa kalian sudah membunuh semua penghuni desa ini?"tanya sang pemimpin.

"sudah pimpinan"ujar semua anggota.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita pergi dari sini"ucap sang pemimpin dan semua anggotanya menghilang dengan cepat.

Dengan cepat sang gadis yang sebelumnya bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak lalu keluar dan mendekati ayah dan ibunya.

"kaa-chan… tou-chan… jangan tinggalkan a-aku sendiri, a-ayo bangun… hiks… hiks…"panggil sang gadis, tapi alhasil usaha sang gadis terbuang sia-sia karena yang dipanggil sudah tewas.

Sang gadis pun memutuskan pergi meninggalkan desa tersebut, selama diperjalanan gadis bermata sayu itu mengalami banyak kesulitan dan diabaikan oleh semua orang, bahkan ada yang menghinanya.

"pergi kau keturunan iblis"ucap orang-orang.

"benar, pergi dari sini nanti kami akan ditimpa bencana jika kau disini" sahut orang-orang.

shion pun memutuskan masuk kedalam hutan dan dia pun terjatuh dengan kasarnya karena berlari menghindari penduduk desa, karena hidupnya seakan sudah menganggu dan mengotori orang lain.

"ittai… k-kenapa kami-sama, kenapa mereka semua tak mau menolongku. Apa aku pernah menganggu mereka?" gumam shion yang sudah lemas dan akhirnya pingsan.

Sreek… sreek… sebuah bunyi dari semak-semak memunculkan 9 binatang yang unik lalu membawa shion pergi kesuatu tempat dan shion pun mulai berteman dan menganggap semua binatang tersebut sebagai keluarga barunya.

#FLASHBACK_OFF

"sejak saat itu aku membenci semua manusia yang hanya mengingin kan kekuasaan, ketamakan. Aku membenci semua orang yang seperti itu, manusia tak berhak untuk menghukum manusia lain yang tak mengerti penderitaannya yang berhak untuk mengadili manusia adalah tuhan, aku sudah menceritakan semua diriku. Apa kau bisa mengerti tentang penderitaanku ini?"ujar shion kepada sasuke, sasuke hanya diam sejenak.

DILAIN TEMPAT LUAR BANGUNAN.

Itachi dan orochimaru bersiap untuk melawan 9 monster yang sangat kuat dan besar, secara tiba-tiba semua monster yang akan menyerang itachi dan orochimaru berhenti dan mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua secara tiba-tiba.

"apa yang terjadi itachi?"tanya orochimaru bingung.

"aku tidak tahu, tapi sekarang adalah kesempatan kita untuk menyusul sasuke dan sakura"jawab itachi, orochimaru pun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti itachi masuk kedalam bangunan tua.

SASUSAKU POV.

"aku mengerti akan masalahmu ini. aku tahu rasanya disakiti oleh orang lain rasanya membuat kita ingin membunuhnya, tapi-...

(sejenak terdiam dan mulai berbicara kembali)

"kau harus memaafkan kesalahan orang tersebut, lagi pula akatsuki sudah hancur oleh kami, aku tahu orang tua mu dibunuh oleh anggota akatsuki dan orang yang menghancurkan akatsuki salah satunya adalah dia"ujar sasuke melihat kearah jasad naruto.

"jadi kumohon, bantulah kami dan cobalah mengenal dunia luar yang sangat luas ini sekali lagi"mohon sasuke.

"KAMI MOHON SHION-SAN"mohon sakura berteriak ke shion, sedangkan shion diam dan melihat kearah jasad naruto dan hinata.

Sakura dan sasuke hanya menunggu jawaban shion, dan akhirnya shion mulai menjawab.

"baiklah aku akan membantumu"jawab shion menghampiri sasuke dan sakura, sasusaku yang mendengar hal tersebut sangat senang.

Tap…tap…tap… langkah kaki dari balik penjara kayu nampaklah seorang wanita berambut kuning dengan mata ungu dan berambut kuning panjang yang memakai baju miko.

"aku bisa saja menghidupkannya kembali, tapi apakah kalian bisa menerima syarat yang akan kuberikan?"Tanya shion melihat kearah jasad naruto dan hinata.

"berapapun harga yang kau inginkan aku akan membayarnya-...

"kalian harus membayarnya dengan nyawa kalian sebagai syarat untuk menghidupkan dua orang ini" ujar shion memotong pembicaraan sasuke.

Sasuke dan sakura yang mendengar pernyataan shion benar-benar terkejut membuat seluruh badan sasusaku kaku seketika dan bungkam sesaat.

"n-nyawa"gumam sakura.

"ya, aku butuh pengorbanan nyawa untuk menghidupkan mereka berdua. Jika dia masih hidup aku bisa saja menyembuhkannya tanpa pengorbanan nyawa, tapi kalau nyawa mereka sudah tidak ada itu akan berbeda ceritanya, menghidupkan satu orang membutuhkan satu orang pengorbanan, bagaimana keputusan kalian?"Tanya shion.

"sasuke-kun"gumam sakura melihat kearah sasuke, sedangkan sasuke hanya menunduk dan mulai memberikan tatapan tenang.

"baiklah, aku akan menerima syarat itu, gunakan nyawaku untuk menghidupkan mereka berdua" jawab sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN APA YANG KAMU PIKIRKAN, BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BERPIKIR SEMUDAH ITU-...

"TENANGLAH SAKURA" teriak sasuke membuat sang gadis berambut permen kapas terdiam.

"gomen, tapi jika kita kesini tanpa hasil apapun, sama saja kita gagal sakura, jadi aku siap menerima syarat itu"ujar sasuke tanpa keraguan sama sekali, sedangkan sakura hanya memandang sasuke sedikit kecewa dan sedih lalu akhirnya sakura pun membulatkan tekadnya.

Secara tiba-tiba…

"jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh untuk naruto dan hinata. sasuke, sakura"ucap seseorang dari belakang sasusaku dibelakangnya, sasusaku yang mendengar itu lalu melihat kearah belakang.

"nii-san, orochimaru, kenapa kalian disini"gumam sasuke.

"biar kami saja, menggantikan mereka berdua sebagai syarat menghidupkan dua orang itu"ujar orochimaru.

"baka… apa yang kalian pikirkan ini masalah kami kalian jangan ikut campur"kesal sasuke.

"ini masalah kami juga, sasuke dengarkan aku, jika kau melakukan ini kalian hanya akan membuat naruto dan hinata sedih. Jadi biarkan kami yang selesaikan disini, kau dan sakura cukup diam saja"ujar itachi dan menghampiri shion.

"aku tak mau kau melakukan itu, kita baru saja bertemu nii-san jadi–

"akhhrg… bruuk.

sasuke yang pingsan karena dipukul dibagian tengkuknya oleh seseorang, sakura pun lalu menahan nya agar tidak jatuh ketanah.

"orochimaru-san"gumam sakura yang tak percaya bahwa dia akan membuat sasuke pingsan.

"maaf, sakura. Biarkan kami yang melakukan ini, aku tahu ini membuat sasuke terluka tapi,… bahkan jika aku berbuat kebaikan pun sekarang aku kira sudah terlambat, jadi biarkan kami yang mengurus sisanya dan sakura aku punya satu permohonan terakhir, permohonan ku ini tidak sulit maukah kamu membantu ku?"ujar itachi.

"p-permohonan a-apa?"Tanya sakura.

"Tolong jaga sasuke untuk ku, aku rasa orang yang pantas menjaga nya hanya kau seorang, bisa kah kau mengabulkan nya untuk ku?"Tanya itachi tersenyum kecil hampir tak terlihat.

"E-EHH, A-AKU… hmm"jawab sakura yang gelagapan sejenak terdiam akhirnya sakura menerima permohonan itu.

"doumo arigatou. kalau begitu kita berpisah sampai disini sakura. orochimaru" ucap itachi dan memanggil orochimaru untuk maju kedepan.

"kami yang akan menjadi pengorbanan untuk mereka berdua"jawab orochimaru dan itachi serempak.

Secara tiba-tiba mata shion yang berwarna ungu pun berubah menjadi hitam pekat dan mengaktifkan nen nya.

"syarat diterima"ujar shion.

Sriiing… sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang membuat penglihatan sakura kabur seketika.

Di alam kematian…

NARUTO POV.

Empat orang sedang asyik berkumpul dengan kegiatan nya masing-masing, dua gadis sedang asyik bermain ditaman bunga, sedangkan sang laki-laki sedang terduduk diatas batu besar mengobrol.

"tak kusangka kau akan mati dengan cepat seperti kami naruto"Tanya sai.

"ya begitu lah, karena aku lah yang menyebabkan hinata seperti ini dan kalian juga" ucap naruto menunduk menyesal.

"heiii… tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri naruto. Aku senang bisa mengobrol denganmu sekarang dan tak kusangka kau seorang hunter, aku kagum denganmu"jawab sai dengan senyum palsu.

"heh… ternyata kau masih berpura-pura memujiku dengan senyum palsu mu itu, tapi sankyuu sai" ujar naruto yang sedikit kesal dengan sai.

"hahaha… ketahuan ternyata rupanya"jawab sai.

HINATA POV.

Dua gadis yang sedang asyik berlomba merangkai bunga membuat seperti mahkota.

"AKU MENANG …"teriak sara dengan bangganya.

"huh… aku kalah cepat"jawab hinata sedikit kecewa.

Srek… sebuah rangkaian bunga mirip seperti mahkota mendarat dikepala hinata. Hinata pun terkejut atas ulah sara.

"sara-san"gumam hinata.

"kamu sangat cantik sekali dengan ini, hinata"ucap sara memakai kan rangkaian mahkota sebelumnya yang diadakan acara lomba mendadak,sara pun menambahkan satu bunga berwarna ungu ditelinga kanan hinata.

"a-arigatou sara-san"jawab hinata gugup dan merona atas pernyatan sara.

"ne… ne… hinata apa kamu benar-benar berpacaran dengan naruto?" Tanya sara mendekatkan dirinya kedepan hinata.

"hmm"jawab hinata mengangguk kecil.

"begitu, aku senang mendengarnya jika kamu mencintainya, tolong jaga naruto ya untuk kami hinata"ujar sara.

"tentu saja"jawab hinata dengan berani.

Secara tiba-tiba… badan hinata dan naruto bersinar berwarna putih yang cukup terang.

"hinata, kamu baik-baik saja"tanya naruto menghampiri hinata yang dikelilingi cahaya putih.

"aku baik-baik saja, tapi ini apa. Naruto-kun juga sama sepertiku?"jawab hinata terkejut melihat cahaya putih yang menyelimuti naruto juga.

"sepertinya, kalian memang belum pantas mati seperti kami. Sampai jumpa naruto"ujar sai.

"apa maksudmu sai, kita baru saja bertemu dan akan berkumpul bersama seperti dulu, aku tak mau pergi meninggalkan kalian berdua"jawab naruto yang sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"kamu harus kembali kedunia mu naruto-kun, disana banyak orang yang menyayangimu, jadi kamu tak perlu bersedih lagi ya dan untuk hinata-chan tolong jaga naruto-kun untuk kami berdua ya"ujar sara.

"hai sara-san, sai-san. Naruto-kun ayo kita pergi"jawab hinata sedangkan naruto hanya diam lalu tubuh naruto dan hinata pun menghilang.

"aku harap kalian berdua bahagia"gumam sai.

"kenapa, anda berdua tak keluar dan menyambut anak anda" Tanya sara tiba-tiba.

Tap… tap… tap… muncullah dua sosok pria dan wanita paruh baya.

"aku tak tega menganggu hinata-chan dan naruto-kun, jadi kami bersembunyi saja"jawab sang wanita paruh baya.

"begitu ya, sayang sekali. Padahal ini momen yang bagus untuk seorang anak dan orang tua berkumpul, tapi, ya sudahlah"ujar sai.

"kalian berhutang cerita panjang dengan kami dirumah nanti, sai, sara"ucap seorang pria paruh baya.

"baiklah, baiklah kami akan menceritakannya dirumah ayo kita pulang, okaa-sama, otou-sama, etooo…dimana neji-nii"ujar sara.

"dia sedang dirumah, pasti neji pun ingin mendengarkan cerita kalian berdua"ucap sang gadis paruh baya berjalan lebih dulu diikuti sang ayah dan sara sedangkan sai masih terdiam memandang langit.

"sayounara, naruto, hinata"batin sai memandang langit lalu mengikuti sara dan yang lainnya.

DIDUNIA NYATA.

Dua orang yang awalnya sudah tewas akhirnya kembali hidup kembali tanpa luka sama sekali seperti tak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka berdua.

"hmmzzh, a-apa yang terjadi, dimana kita?"Tanya sang gadis berambut indigo.

"kepalaku sakit sekali"ucap sang pria bersurai kuning yang mulai sadar.

"naruto, hinata"ujar seseorang memanggil nama mereka berdua.

"sakura-san, sasuke-kun, ada apa ini lalu sasuke-kun kenapa?"Tanya hinata.

"dimana kita berada dan siapa dia?" Tanya naruto.

"nanti aku cerita kan di kota sebaik nya kita pulang dahulu saja"ucap sakura.

"baiklah, ayo kita pulang"jawab naruto mengendong sasuke yang masih pingsan.

"arigatou gozaimasu shion-san, kami akan pulang, kami permisi"ucap sakura.

Mereka berempat pun mulai melangkah, meninggalkan shion yang terdiam.

"kenapa… hangat, apa ini, padahal dulu aku selalu acuh, tapi kenapa… ketika aku melihat mereka pergi rasanya sangat sakit hatiku, terutama pria itu dia sama denganku memiliki masa lalu yang buruk?"batin shion melihat kearah naruto.

"MATEE…"panggil shion membuat empat orang yang berjalan meninggalkan shion menghentikan langkahnya.

"ada apa?"Tanya naruto datar sedangkan shion hanya terdiam sebentar.

"a-aku… boleh kah aku ikut dengan kalian berempat, a-aku merasa senang saat bertemu kalian, hangat saat berbicara dengan kalian, a-aku ingin melihat dunia luar sekali lagi, kumohon aku ingin ikut dengan kalian semua"ujar shion memohon ingin ikut dengan naruto dan yang lainnya.

"bagaimana ini naruto-kun?" bisik sakura.

"naruto-kun ajak saja dia, a-aku yakin kurenai-sensei akan menerimanya dirumah nya, boleh ya"ucap hinata memohon ke naruto.

Hinata dan sakura menunggu jawaban dari naruto, akhirnya naruto pun menjawab.

"huh… baik lah kau boleh ikut dengan kami, siapa nama mu?"Tanya naruto.

"shion"jawab shion.

"shion kah, nama yang bagus. Ayo kita pergi shion"ujar naruto

"hmmm"jawab shion yang merona sedikit akan pujian naruto dan mengangguk mengikuti yang lainnya.

DILAIN TEMPAT DISEBUAH RUMAH MODERN YANG CUKUP BESAR…

Dirumah yang cukup besar ditempati oleh pemilik rumah bersama gurunya, wanita bermata rubi, sedang terduduk dihalaman belakang sambil memegang hand phone ditangannya untuk menghubungi murid kesayangannya.

tut… tut… tut… bunyi berulang-ulang karena gagal menghubungi sasuke dan sakura.

"kemana mereka berdua, bikin aku khawatir saja"gumam kurenai yang memegang hand phone menelepon sakura dan sasuke kembali, tapi sama sekali tak dijawab.

"ada apa kurenai, sepertinya kau sangat panik dan khawatir?"Tanya minato tiba-tiba.

"e-eto… aku sedang menghubungi sasuke dan sakura, tapi selalu gagal. Aku khawatir dengan mereka berdua"jawab kurenai panik.

"tenanglah, kurenai aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja"jawab minato menenangkan kurenai.

"hai, minato-san"jawab kurenai.

"kurenai, ada yang ingin ku katakan, besok kami akan kembali ke amerika untuk misi penelitian purbakala dari asosiasi hunter, jadi kami-…

DUAAARRR…. Sebuah ledakan besar telah terjadi dibelakang rumah kurenai hanya beberapa meter saja.

"apa itu?" Tanya kurenai terkejut mendengar sebuah ledakan yang cukup keras.

"aku akan memeriksanya?" ucap minato.

"m-minato-kun, matee…"panggil kushina yang mengikuti minato dari belakang menuju arah ledakan yang sebelumnya terjadi.

SKIP TIME.

Sekelompok orang sedang terbaring ditanah dengan tidak elitnya karena menaiki hewan kesayangan milik shion.

"huh… tadi itu benar-benar mengerikan, kau baik-baik saja hinata-…

"KYAAA... HINATA, BANGUN OIII…. BANGUN" panggil sakura memegang bahunya dan mengerakannya karena melihat hinata yang ketakutan ditambah berbusa dimulutnya.

"shion, kau ini terlalu cepat"ucap naruto dengan perempatan siku-siku di kepala nya.

"benar sekali"sahut sasuke yang setuju dengan naruto karena sudah sadar ketika diperjalanan pulang.

"s-sumimasen, habisnya jika tak seperti ini kita butuh waktu selama 3 hari, a-aku tak mau menunggu selama itu naruto-san, sasuke-san. Hehehe…"jawab shion tanpa dosa membuat naruto dan sasuke kesal.

"dasar wanita menyebalkan"batin naruto dan sasuke bersama.

"hmmmzz… apa yang terjadi"gumam hinata yang mulai sadar.

"hinata, syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja"ujar shion yang memeluk hinata.

"hmm"jawab hinata.

"ya sudah kita lupakan tentang hal ini, tapi tak kusangka jika kau memiliki hewan siluman seperti itu,shion "ucap naruto memikirkan hal yang sebelumnya terjadi ketika masih di gunung ono no kuni, shion hanya melihat kearah naruto.

FLASHBACK_ON

Awal dari tujuan untuk menghidupkan naruto dan hinata berujung bertemu dengan teman baru yang bersama-sama keluar dari sebuah bangunan tua yang cukup besar, saat membuka pintu tak disangka bahwa rombongan naruto dan yang lainnya sudah dihalangi oleh 9 monster yang besar.

"kau mau kemana, shion?"Tanya seekor monster yang berdiri paling depan mirip musang dengan ekornya yang berjumlah Sembilan.

"aku ingin pergi dari sini kurama, izinkan aku pergi dengan mereka semua. a-aku ingin melihat dunia luar sekali lagi, bertemu dengan orang-orang baru dan berteman dengan mereka, a-aku-...

"Kau pikir, kami akan mengizinkanmu pergi dari sini begitu saja, shion" potong kurama membuat shion terdiam dan terluka.

"k-kenapa. Aku tak di izin kan pergi… kenapa?"Tanya shion yang ingin pergi.

"apa kau tidak ingat shion, saat semua manusia mencelakai mu, mengabaikan mu dan membuat mu terluka. Kami sebagai monster siluman ingin menolong mu karena kebaikan mu yang tidak takut pada kami, tapi sekarang kau ingin pergi begitu saja dari sini, apakah ini balasan mu untuk kami selama ini, kau bukan manusia, tapi pendeta suci yang tak perlu mengenal dunia dan kau tak perlu membutuhkan teman manusia kau hanya butuh kami saja, kembali lah kedalam ruanganmu" perintah kurama.

Tik… tik… tik… sebuah tetesan air mata menjatuhi tanah, naruto yang melihat shion menangis dalam diam itu membuat hatinya teriris dan mulai berbicara.

"sakura, tolong jaga sasuke"ucap naruto menyerahkan sasuke yang masih pingsan ke sakura.

"h-haii"jawab sakura.

"kembali lah ke dalam ruanganmu itu sekarang-...

Gadis berambut kuning itupun kembali kedalam bangunan gedung itu, tapi...

GREEP... sebuah tangan menghalangi gadis itu pergi melangkah.

"kau tak berhak untuk menghalangi kebahagiaan seseorang"ucap naruto yang menunduk menahan tangan shion, menyuruh nya diam agar tak menuruti perintah monster itu.

"naruto-san"gumam shion yang sedikit terkejut karena naruto menahan dia.

"naruto-kun"batin hinata yang terkejut melihat naruto melindungi shion.

"apa yang kau tahu bocah, kau tak akan mengerti tentang masa lalu nya. Kau tak tahu berapa banyak orang yang mengasingkan dia, hanya kami lah yang mengerti tentang penderitaannya karena kami pun sama seperti shion jangan ikut campur bocah. Shion kembali lah kedalam"ujar kurama kesal dan menyuruh shion kembali kedalam bangunan.

"oh,… jika aku yang memaksa agar shion untuk ikut dengan kami bagaimana, siluman"gumam naruto memandang keatas dengan mata merah yang seluruh tubuhnya sudah diselimuti nen berwarna hitam dan merah.

"nen nya menakutkan sekali"batin shion yang ketakutan melihat sosok naruto yang sebenarnya

"naruto-kun"batin hinata yang khawatir melihat sang kekasih sudah diselimuti kebencian.

"d-dia... "batin semua monster yang melihat kearah naruto tak percaya bahwa nen nya benar-benar menakutkan.

"nen itu mirip dengan orang itu, kurasa aku bisa mempercayainya"batin kurama melihat kearah naruto tersenyum kecil.

"bocah, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"Tanya kurama.

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"jawab naruto dingin.

"siapa nama mu bocah?"Tanya kurama.

"uzumaki naruto"jawab naruto datar.

"benar dugaanku,minna beri salam untuk tuan muda kita" ujar kurama.

"maaf, jika kami lancang tuan muda namikaze naruto"ujar semua monster hormat kepada naruto.

"Eh, t-tunggu… a-apa maksudnya ini?"jawab naruto yang tidak mengerti karena dirinya dihormati bagai raja.

"maaf jika kami lancang, kau boleh bawa shion pergi dari sini, sampaikan salam ku ini ke tuan namikaze minato dan nona uzumaki kushina"ujar kurama.

"Hah…i-itu… aku tak mengerti maksudmu itu?"ucap naruto yang masih bingung dan mulai panik.

"tenang lah, biar lah choumei yang mengantarkan kalian dan menjelaskannya dijalan, kau tidak keberatan kan choumei"ujar kurama.

"tentu saja, ayo kita pergi tuan muda. Semua nya naiklah"ucap choumei.

Naruto dan yang lainnya pun naik diatas punggung choumei dan mulai berangkat pulang kerumah kurenai-sensei sambil menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

FLASHBACK_OFF

"tak kusangka jika ayah dan ibu pernah pernah menolong kalian saat aku masih kecil, aku sama sekali tak mengetahui tentang hal itu, tapi aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua"ucap naruto.

"iya tuan muda, minato-sama dan kushina-sama pernah menolong kami. kalau begitu saya izin pergi dulu jaa-...

"CHOOUMEEII"… panggil seseorang membuat semua orang melihat kearah teriak kan tersebut.

Pria bersurai kuning diikuti semua orang dibelakangnya mengikuti langkah minato.

"oiii…choumei, apa yang kamu lakukan disini, sudah-… eh"Tanya kushina diikuti minato dan betapa terkejut mereka berdua melihat kearah naruto dan hinata.

"i-ini tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa?"gumam minato melihat kedepan betapa terkejutnya bahwa yang dia lihat didepan nya adalah naruto dan hinata.

"b-bohong bukan kah kalian sudah mati apa kalian berdua hantu yang datang untuk menghantui kami"gumam kushina.

"gomenasai, jika kami berdua banyak merepotkan kalian berdua,kami bukan hantu. okaa-san, otou-san"ucap hinata lembut.

Tap… tap… tap… dua orang paruh baya itu berlari dengan cepat, bruuk sebuah pelukan dari minato dan kushina yang berlari kearah hinata dan naruto berhasil mendarat pada mereka berdua.

"hiks…hiks…hiks… yokatta arigatou kami-sama, arigatou"gumam kushina dan minato bersama betapa bahagianya bisa memeluk hinata dan naruto kembali.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu minato-sama, kushina-sama"ucap choumei.

"H-hai, arigatou choumei"jawab kushina.

"hai"sahut choumei.

Choumei pun pergi dari tempat tersebut untuk kembali menuju tempat tinggalnya di gunung ono no kuni. Semua orang yang melihat itu sangat senang karena melihat kebahagiaan minato dan kushina bisa bertemu dengan anaknya kembali, hanya satu orang bermata rubi yang berjalan kearah sasuke dan sakura, tap… tap… tap… sampailah pada dua orang berambut kapas dan berambut raven.

"sasuke-kun, sakura-chan. kalian harus jelaskan ini kepadaku semuanya kenapa kalian membolos, kalian paham.?"ujar kurenai dengan siku-siku perempatan dikepalanya dengan tawa yang sedikit dipaksa.

"h-hai kurenai-sensei"hela sakura dan sasuke bersama pasrah.

"I-itu siapa dia?" Tanya kurenai baru pertama kali melihat gadis berambut kuning dengan mata sayu nya yang bersembunyi dibelakang pohon.

"oh dia. keluarlah kau tak perlu sembunyi, shion"ajak sasuke.

"siapa namamu. Ojou-chan, tak apa-apa aku bukan orang jahat?"tanya kurenai menghampiri shion perlahan.

Shion pun mencoba keluar dari persembunyian nya dibalik pohon dengan gugup.

"shion" jawab shion gugup karena masih trauma jika bertemu orang baru, kurenai menyentuh puncak kepala shion dan secara diam-diam membaca pikiran masa lalunya yang sangat buruk.

"Shion kah, nama yang bagus" ujar kurenai mengelus kepala shion dan sebuah pelukan dari kurenai menabrak tubuh sang gadis bersurai kuning itu.

"ano…etooo, k-kenapa anda m-memeluk ku seperti ini, a-aku-...

"kamu tak perlu memendam perasaan itu, menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu lega, tak apa-apa. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengemban bebanmu kau sama sepertiku, shion" ucap kurenai memotong perkataan shion.

Shion yang mendengar itu sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi yang sudah dia pendam selama bertahun-tahun dan cairan bening dari mata gadis itupun tumpah membasahi pundak kurenai.

"Hontou ni g-gomenasai… hiks… gomenasai… atashi hiks…hiks"jawab shion yang sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya, semua orang yang berada disitu hanya tersenyum melihat shion yang sudah bisa terbuka dengan orang lain.

"yokatta, shion-san"batin hinata melihat kearah shion.

2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN.

Sore hari ditemani api unggun, semua murid kelas tiga di KHS sedang merayakan kelulusan atas keberhasilan ujian yang mereka lewati selama 3 tahun berturut-turut, dengan canda dan duka yang di alami bersama, sekarang semua murid sedang asyik merayakan festival KHS serta di adakan folk dance sebagai persembahan dari kelas satu dan dua kepada senior mereka.

"hinata-chan, aku tak menyangka kamu akan mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di angkatan kita"sahut sang gadis berambut panda.

"a-arigatou, tenten-san terlalu berlebihan"jawab hinata gugup.

"kau tak perlu merendah hinata, aku juga kagum denganmu"sahut sang gadis berambut pink.

"arigatou, sakura-san"sambung hinata kembali.

"hinata-san, apa kau melihat naruto-kun dan sasuke-kun sebentar lagi folk dance akan segera dimulai aku ingin mereka ada disini, aku tak ingin kita merayakan ini tanpa mereka berdua disini, tentunya dengan semangat muda yang membara?"tanya sang ketua kelas berambut mangkuk dengan semangat yang luar biasa.

"Aheheh... b-baiklah… oh ya benar juga kemana sasuke-kun ya aku baru sadar kalau dia tidak ada disini, hinata ayo kita cari mereka berdua"tawar sakura.

"Uhm" jawab hinata mengangguk meninggalkan semua temannya.

"mereka benar-benar bersahabat baik ya, aku tak menyangka bahwa kami-sama akan menghidupkan naruto dan hinata kembali" gumam tenten melihat kearah sakura dan hinata.

"benar sekali"jawab lee.

"Tapi tetap saja ketika mereka masuk kembali ke kelas, semua orang termasuk diriku merasa Ketakutan "ujar tenten dengan sweatdrop memikirkan beberapa tahun yang lalu saat semua temannya merinding melihat naruto dan hinata hidup kembali.

"hahah, tak perlu dipikirkan tenten, sebaiknya kita mulai bersiap-siap saja"ujar lee.

"Uhm"jawab tenten.

"shion-chan, ayo kita siap-siap untuk menyambut naruto-kun dan sasuke-kun"ucap lee mengulurkan tangannya ke gadis berambut kuning.

"Uhm... lee-kun"jawab shion tersenyum meraih tangan lee dan mengikutinya.

SKIP TIME.

Seorang pria sedang terduduk dilantai bangunan atas sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin sore dengan tenangnya.

"kau disini rupanya, folk dance akan dimulai kenapa kau tak turun dan bersenang-senang dengan yang lainnya naruto"sahut seseorang yang membuat naruto membuka matanya melihat kearah asal suara.

"aku tak mau melakukan hal bodoh sepertI itu" jawab naruto.

Beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya sasuke membuka suara.

"naruto"panggil sasuke.

"hmm… ada apa?"tanya naruto.

"arigatou, karena kau sudah menolongku dan hinata dua kali"jawab sasuke.

"hmm… tak perlu di pikirkan itu sudah sewajarnya jika aku membantu orang lain"jawab naruto tenang.

"Bagaimana naruto jawaban mu tentang hinata?" Saut sasuke membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengan hinata, kau sendiri?"tanya naruto kembali sambil mulai berdiri dan menghampiri sasuke.

"I-itu-... GREEEP pundak sasuke dipegang oleh pria bersurai kuning.

"Berjuanglah, sasuke"jawab naruto sedangkan sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kreeiit… sebuah pintu dibuka oleh dua orang gadis bersurai biru dan bersurai permen kapas.

"rupanya kalian disini"ujar sakura.

"naruto-kun, sasuke-kun ayo kita kebawah, semua orang sudah menunggu kalian berdua"ucap hinata.

"naruto"panggil sasuke.

"baiklah, aku akan ikut"jawab naruto malas.

"ayo kita pergi sekarang"ujar sakura dan hinata bersama menarik tangan sasuke dan tangan naruto.

"cot-to…matee hinata-chan"jawab naruto yang tertarik oleh hinata berjalan lebih jauh dari sasuke dan sakura. Sakura pun menarik tangan sasuke, tapi...

Tak... tangan sasuke pun melepaskan tangan sakura. Sedangkan sakura terkejut melihat sasuke seperti itu, hinata yang melihat sahabatnya menjadi dingin seperti itu mencoba menghampiri sasuke.

GREEP... pria surai kuning itu menahan tangan hinata agar tak kesana.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa?" Tanya hinata tak mengerti.

"Hinata-chan lihatlah baik-baik" ucap naruto sedangkan hinata hanya melihat sasusaku dari jauh.

SASUSAKU POV.

"A-ada apa sasuke-kun, m-maafkan aku jika aku memaksa-...

"Sakura, g-gomen. a-aku-...

Cup... sebuah kecupan dipipi oleh sakura membuat pria surai hitam itupun merona dalam diam.

"S-sakura" gumam sasuke tak percaya menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kamu katakan, karena itulah aku menghadiah kan ini sebagai tanda bahwa aku akan selalu ada buat mu mulai saat ini dan ini juga merupakan permintaan dari itachi-san. Jadi aku mau"jawab sakura tersenyum manis.

"Arigatou, sakura"jawab sasuke senang.

"S-sakura b-bolehkah a-aku-... ngh" ucapan sasuke terhenti karena sakura mencium sasuke lebih dulu.

cinta mereka berdua pun menjadi awal yang sangat baik, ditempat naruhina.

"Yokatta, sasuke-kun, sakura-san" gumam hinata senang melihat mereka berdua bersama dan naruto juga senang melihat mereka.

"Oii... sasuke,sakura mau berapa lama kalian melakukan hal tersebut, kami duluan yah" ujar naruto pergi lebih dulu.

"Eh...g-gomenasai sakura" ucap sasuke merasa bersalah.

"U-uhm, sasuke-kun tidak salah kok, ayo kita susul mereka berdua" ujar sakura sedangkan sasuke hanya mengangguk saja.

SKIP TIME.

Sampailah dua pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggu hadir.

"baiklah, karena dua orang pahlawan sekolah ini yang kita tunggu sudah hadir, ayo kita rayakan malam festival KHS dan kelulusan kita bersama ini"teriak sang ketua kelas terbaik yaitu rock lee.

"HAIIII"jawab semua murid serempak.

acara pun dimulai dengan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa terlukis dengan indahnya disenyum para siswa dan siswi kelas 3 tangan mereka pun saling bertautan satu sama lain membentuk seperti lingkaran yang tak terputus.

"apa yang kurasakan ini, aku merasa di sore yang spesial ini. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupku, tapi kenapa saat aku mencoba tertawa, hatiku rasanya sakit sekali, jika sore ini memang harus berakhir, aku rasa aku harus berfikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja kedepannya, karena aku sudah senang dengan adanya dia"batin naruto memandang semua teman ku dan sejenak memikirkan masa lalu yang pernah naruto alami lalu melihat kearah hinata yang tersenyum bahagia bersama teman-temannya.

"arigatou, naruto-kun"gumam hinata melihat kearah naruto.

"Tentu, hinata-chan"jawab naruto.

FIN

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic terakhir saya. Maaf jika lama nge postnya. Karena saya sibuk kuliah & kerja jadi mohon maaf, arigatou atas kritikkan dan kesabaran kalian dalam menunggu fanfic ini, sampai jumpa ketemu difanfic yang lainnya. Jaa


End file.
